Rising
by MangoLimePie
Summary: Satoru Kiyoshi, a mute telepath, graduated from a trainers school with top marks alongside his love, Annelise. The two were inseparable...almost. Like all good things, her life was cut short by a nasty muscular disease. Now, as he ventures off, how will he overcome his struggles? (ORAS) (R&R) Any reviews will be most appreciated. Enjoy the ride through Hoenn!
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning lovely people! Mango here with another new story. Why, you ask? Well...my keyboard broke so it forces me to use the tablet screen. I do not want to take forever and a day to type the length of chapters you would expect from me in Icy Wrath or Flames of Revolution. So, I have resolved to make a story with shorter chapters which means there will be a lot produced in a single day which will most likely equal out to one of my usual chapters. Also, I put this idea on hold for a long time and had originally planned to release it prior to my first fic. So, without further ado, let us begin this crazy story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of it's characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Spring had just begun in Littleroot Town. Gone were the chilling winds of winter. It was a most welcoming feeling. Just outside of a small home in town, sat a young 18 year old boy by the name of Satoru Kiyoshi or as most called him, Ru. Satoru had penetrating gray irises and mid length blond hair that reached just past his neck. He was a fairly good looking young man who had a lot going for him. He was fairly athletic but also very quiet. In fact, he couldn't speak at all. Satoru was mute. Not only that, but he was a telepathic individual. Both of his parents were psychics, however they could speak plainly. Beside him was an unusual Beldum. It was silver and gold in coloration. Satoru sighed soundlessly as he stood up, dusting himself off so he could go back inside.

Waiting for him was his mother, Yuki Kiyoshi. Beside her was an Abra, sleeping soundly on the table. Satoru rolled his eyes at the lazy Psychic-type. Beldum floated beside him, his single eye looking around as he did.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

 _'Could be better. I think I am gonna go on a walk though. I just came inside to get something from my room.'_

"I see...well, don't stay out too late. Make sure to be back by dinner."

 _'No worries mom...I'll be fine...'_

"I am sure you will be..."

With that, Satoru made his way to his room upstairs. He opened his door and stepped inside, walking over to his desk to grab then locket that was sitting on it. It was a treasured keepsake since it had a picture of a young girl in it. She had light brown hair and wore a beautiful yellow dress with a sunhat. She had vibrant green eyes that went well with her electrifying smile. This was Annelise. His first real friend and love. However...she had been struck ill by an sickness that left her unable to function properly. Her muscles were weakened badly and she was always in constant pain. Soon, she was bedridden and a few months prior to his birthday, she died. His birthday was not a happy one.

All life seemed to fade from the cold gray eyes that were once filled with joy. Annelise had given him confidence and a reason to endure ridicule. Now? All she was...was just a memory. Satoru looked down at the locket and blinked back a few tears. Beldum looked down at the locket and then back to its friend.

 _'Satoru...your emotional levels are beginning to increase...at this rate, it is possible that you might stress yourself beyond what your bodily limitations can manage...'_

 _'I'll be fine Beldum...I just need a minute...'_

 _'But what about your walk? It is important that you maintain a habit of daily exercise in order to keep your depression at bay. Why don't yo go play with the local Zigzagoon? They appear to respond well to you in spite of your inability to speak...'_

 _'Perhaps I will...that always seems to cheer me up. Right...let's go..'_

Satoru slipped the locket around his neck and made his way into the living room where he found his mother waiting.

'Ru? Is everything okay? You look distraught..."

 _'I'm fine mom...I am just going to go on a walk for a while. Beldum suggested that I go play with some of the Pokemon that I made friends with a while back...'_

"I see...well, just be careful. There have been a lot of strange happenings as of late. Just yesterday there was talk about some odd looking groups of people wearing uniforms and they were all in Slateport City for whatever reason. They aren't there now though..."

 _'I see...well, don't worry. I won't be going there any time soon. If I were going on a journey then maybe...'_

"About that, Ru? Have you seen Professor Birch yet? I know you can't talk directly to him. Are you still not wanting to go? I know that losing Annelise was hard on you but we were all there for what she said Ru."

Satoru shook his head as his mother spoke. Of course he didn't want to go. Without her with him he felt empty. She was with him since he was five years old and now that she wasn't? He didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"Ru...you can't mourn her forever...she would hit you harder than usual if she saw you sulking like this..."

 _'Mom...I don't think you un-'_

"Satoru Yuki Kiyoshi!"

Oh he was in for it now.

"For the past three months I have watched who used to be a vibrant and energetic young man sulk and cry like some sick puppy. You have been hung up on her for so long that it even has me depressed and that doesn't happen often. The worst part is, you do nothing about it. You lost all passion that you once had and you lost any aspirations of becoming a trainer. I didn't put you through school so you could graduate as an Ace, just to sit around and wallow in a pool of self pity. You have the potential to be a very strong trainer and yet you choose to let that potential go to waste! Annelise even _told_ you to go ahead and do it. Are you really going to let her last wish go unfulfilled?"

This hit Satoru like a ton of bricks.

 _Three months ago..._

Annelise was struggling to sit up and look at Satoru. Her arms were barely holding her up and she was breathing weakly. Satoru was holding her close, trying with all his might not to break down. Annelise was saddened by this display. She had seen him so much stronger than this. She watched him graduate with top marks and was even given an Beldum by Steven Stone who was the speaker for the ceremony. He was to start his journey soon but in this state, he didn't seem like he would have the courage to go. Annelise understood Satoru better than anyone as she could actually understand him due to their deep connection.

"Ru, my love...what are you doing?"

Satoru didn't speak. It's not that he couldn't communicate, it was more that he didn't **want** to. He looked up at her after a prolonged period of time, tears dried on his cheeks. Her question puzzled him. What was he doing? Crying...what else? What did she want him to do? Smile? No. He wouldn't. Not getting an answer, she slapped him, like usual. It hurt, they always did. She grunted in pain afterwards as it took almost every ounce of her strength to do so. Satoru was being ridiculous and needed it.

"Are you just going...t-to sit there like a crybaby or are you going to be strong like I know you can be?" Annelise wheezed out, her breath getting caught as it was painful to speak.

 _'You shouldn't talk...you are only going to-'_

 _SLAP!_

"Don't tell me not to talk...I won't be silenced until I have said my peace...got it Ru?"

Satoru bit his tongue and decided to let her continue.

"Ever since I fell ill...y-you have b-been acting more like a loser than when we first met. You were know as a freak because you couldn't speak and on top of that you are a telepath meaning you are limited to thought projection only. Fortunately, I had a similar problem. I am deaf, but your thoughts, for whatever reason...I could hear. I can't hear anyone else but you. And...and right now, I can hardly stand looking at you the way you are. Ru, for the love...of Arceus...stop being such a whining sad sack. I knew from the minute I got this stupid disease that I would die, but that still didn't stop me from graduating either. Ru..-"

She slumped back onto the bed, breathing harder this time as the pain ran its course.

' _Annelise!'_

Satoru took hold of her hand as she reached for his.

"Ru...come closer...please..."

Satoru looked skeptical, but he leaned closer. As he did, he felt her hand caress his face softly. She then gently brought him down for a soft kiss. With great pain they parted, her eyes welling up with tears as she tasted the last kiss she would ever give him. It was rather bittersweet and yet, she was smiling. Why?

"Ru...can you hear me?" She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Fighting the urge to scream, he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Good...then...please, take this...and when you go on your journey...wear it always. And when you find love again...remember how you treated me...and do likewise for her."

This was painful for Satoru to hear. She was basically telling him to move on. How could he? She was the only one besides his mother and father who could talk to him. Nobody else understood him like she did. How could he ever move on?

 _'But...what if I don't want to move on? What if I can't?!'_

"Ru...so help me...Arceus...I will come back from the grave and slap you til you...cry...if you don't go on a journey. Please Ru...please do it. Don't let me die without knowing...without knowing you will be OK. Move on...and when you do, protect her as you have done for me. I...will be watching you from Arceus' home..."

 _End flashback..._

"Ru...please do this. You have let yourself suffer long enough. I think it's about time you left like you always wanted to do. Take Beldum and go out there and _be_ someone. Make Annelise proud to have been with you. You know she would have wanted that, right?"

Satoru considered this. His mother was right. He needed to stop this. But how? And when? The answer came in the form of a shriek from outside. Yuki opened the door quickly to see what was wrong, only to see a young girl running from what appeared to be a few Poochyena. The girl stumbled and scraped her knee as she fell. The canines closed in, their eyes fixated on her menacingly. Poochyena were known to be vicious and this didn't seem to bode well for the little girl. Yuki was about to react when she saw that Satoru was gone.

As the dark canines stalked towards the girl, something hit one of them very _hard._ The Poochyena staggered for a moment before turning to growl at the opposition. Already, the metal on the body of Beldum gave off a metallic shimmer, signifying that Iron Defense had been used. The three dark dogs turned to attack, one charging forwards only to get slammed with a powerful Iron Head. The concussive blow shot one of the Poochyena into his brothers who were smacked hard to the ground. The three Dark-types struggled to their feet only to look into the cold eyes of Satoru. The three pups scampered off after looking into his intimidating hues.

The girl on the ground was a bit shaken up but also dumbstruck. She just witnessed an incredible battle that seemed to take little to no effort on Satorus' part. He slowly knelt down and helped her to her feet.

 _'I wonder why they were chasing her...'_

 _'Poochyena, according to their data, are known for being aggressive. It is likely that this little girl was in their territory and they felt threatened.'_

 _'Probably...'_

"Um...excuse me...but...thank you..." She said bashfully, looking away from Satoru as she spoke.

 _'I wish I could tell her it wasn't a problem...'_

"Fine work Ru!" A voice from behind him shouted as he turned to walk off.

 _'Well...it looks like I didn't have to go to him after all. Did he forget I can't talk?"_

 _'I doubt that is the case. Your mother translates for you.'_

 _'Good point. But what do I do when she can't?'_

 _'Have you forgotten that I am Psychic?'_

 _'Smart arse...'_

 _'I believe the correct term is a-'_

 _'Don't finish that.'_

"Good day professor. I take it you got my message?" Yuki chuckled.

"Yes, I did indeed. I came over to talk with you both as you requested. I admit...I wasn't sure he would be ready to see me after...sorry...forget that. But after seeing how well he handled the incident a moment ago, I believe he is indeed ready."

 _'Mom...why?'_

"Because you need it young man. Now let me talk."

Satoru sighed. This was going to take a while.

 **And so it begins. Satoru is going to have to bite the bullet and go. As I said, these chapters will be shorter than my usual. Mainly to slow the story down a bit. Anyway, this took less time to write and I am happy about it. So yeah, Hoenn. A favorite region of mine. It will, however, include the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire storyline. But like usual...I will alter it. That said, it's onto the next part of Rising!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Mango here with another update for you! Those of you who follow my other two stories, rest assured they are still going on. I have had this idea on hold for a long time now so it was about time it came out. I am typing small chapters due to my keyboard going on the fritz, forcing me to use the tablet keyboard on the screen instead. So once again, my apologies to all waiting on new chapters. Now, without further ado...let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 2: Letting Go**

It took hours for Professor Birch and Yuki to get Satoru to consider going. Did he want to? Not really. It wasn't until Yuki reminded him that he had promised Annelise that he would at least give it a shot that he decided to think about it. He hated when she pulled that card on him. Mostly because it worked. With a soundless sigh, he looked between Yuki and Birch and stood up.

 _'Tell him I need time to think...I will come down in about an hour or so...'_

"Okay Ru...take your time. I know this is hard for you."

Satoru nodded and made his way to his room once more. Beldum hovered beside him, trying to analyze the situation at hand. It could tell that Satoru was giving the prospect some thought. But how long would that last?

 **X-X-X**

"How long has he been this way?"

"Too long Birch...too long. I don't know what to do sometimes."

"I see...talking doesn't appear to help. As I recall, he refused to see me for months after graduating. He was to be off by now. I am guessing it...no...I know it has to do with _her._ "

"Yes, it does...and he just won't let it go. He won't even open his birthday card from her. He says he doesn't want to read it..."

"Maybe he should. Perhaps there is something in there that can help him."

"I know there is...but he doesn't want to open it even if it does help. All we can do is hope for a miracle to happen..."

 **X-X-X**

 _'Satoru? You have been staring at that envelope for the past fifteen minutes.'_

 _'Sorry Beldum...I can't help it. It's the last thing I was given by her before she died. I'm afraid of opening it...'_

 _'Are you afraid she might say the same thing she said before her passing from this world into the domain of Arceus?'_

 _'Yeah...'_

 _'Then I suggest you open it.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'My hypothesis is that said envelope contains vital information that you, my trainer, need to read and that said information is critical to you recovering from the loss.'_

 _'If you think you will fare any better than my mother at getting me to open it, you are pressing your luck...'_

 _'It would seem that you need some persuasion. Perhaps, if I were to open it, you will have no other choice but to read it...'_

A red light absorbed the Steel-type and sucked him into his ball. Satoru wouldn't have any of that. He put the ball on the table and shook his head. Satoru looked down at the envelope again and then away from it. As far as he was concerned, nothing could get him to open it, yet...there he was, looking at it again. With a trembling hand, he began to open it. _Finally._ He took out a beautifully decorated card with a picture of the two of them in the middle. She had her arms around his neck and was on his back. Both of them were smiling in the photo. The title read; "Happy Birthday, my beloved..."

Satoru opened it, and what he read almost made him bawl.

 _'My dearest Ru,_

 _Well...this is it. According to the doc, I won't live much longer. It kinda sucks huh? We were just approaching our third year anniversary too. I figure it might take you a while to open this. You took forever to open a silly love note I wrote you in class all those years ago. You were so shy it was adorable and also_ _ **very**_ _annoying. I had to fight to get your attention. It was quite funny though. Someone deaf trying to talk with a mute. I don't know what got you to notice me first...as a woman. Maybe it was my usual slap in the face. Huh. It always did seem to work. So...why am I telling you this now? Because I know you. I also know that you are probably going to prolong opening this for a long time. I'm right aren't I? I can see the look on your face now as you read this. You are probably crying right? Sad too. Well don't be. It's okay to be sad, but there is a difference between mourning and carrying on. And I am betting you are carrying on right now._

 _Ru, please, for Arceus sake...stop. I may be dying...or dead when you finally do get around to reading this but please...don't make it harder on yourself. I am the one dying, not you. You have a lot of life left in you. I wish I could sing one last time for you, but I am too weak. I just want to let you know that I love you and always will. It will never fade...even though I die. Now, onto the other important topic. Your journey. Two words Ru; Do it! Get off your butt and do it. I know you can. I watched your graduation match and the strength you displayed was powerful. I fell in love with you all over again. You won and you scored in the top percent of the school. You are an excellent trainer. Now you have a Beldum. Steven himself gave it to you. He knew you had the potential to become something great. Don't waste the talent you were given or so help me Arceus! Well...that's about enough of that._

 _Lastly...my dear Ru...I am going to ask you to do something_ _ **very**_ _hard. I want you, when you move on, to replace my picture with whoever you find. I know you must wonder why. I am not asking you to get rid of it. I am asking that you keep it in a drawer somewhere when you find love again. The new love you find will be alive and therefore...you won't need my photo around anymore. I know you are probably trying to scream though you know it won't work, but please...do this for me. I love you my dear Ru. Please do not be saddened by my passing. Just be happy that I was there. Can you do that for me? I know you can._

 _Goodbye...my dear Ru._

 _Your love,_

 _Annelise_

Satoru finished and set the card down. He struggled in his mind with the pain he felt. He read over the last happy line she wrote. She was right. He should treasure the fact that she was _there_ rather than carry on as if the world was ending. He needed to move on. It was time. He feared that if he didn't, she would find a way to come back and slap him repeatedly. She always made good on her threats. She was notorious for it in fact. Reaching a decision, he finally came to grips with the fact that he needed to move on. Tree months was plenty long enough to mourn.

He released Beldum from his ball and began to start gathering essential clothes for his journey.

 **X-X-X**

"He's been up there for over an hour now. Do you think he will be alright?"

"I am sure he will be Birch. He just needs time to sort things out."

"Well, I need to be getting back to the lab. My son was supposed to help me today and he has been messaging me for a while."

At that point, Satoru came downstairs, dressed in a dark green jacket, with black pants and white shoes with green laces. His hair was trimmed and spiked the way he used to do it. It was a sign that he was starting to come out of his slump. On his back, was an emerald and white backpack. Yuki blinked as she saw her son wearing the new clothes she had gotten him to start his journey. He even had on the graduation badge that bore the mark of an Ace. It was there for recognition purposes. The badge was gold in color and was in the shape of an italic _A,_ and it was about an inch in length.

"R-Ru? Are those-"

 _'Yes...this is what I said I would wear upon departure. I-I decided to go after all.'_

"Yuki? Is everything okay?"

"Yes...Ru has...Ru is deciding to go after all. Ru, I never thought this day would come."

 _'Neither did I...I am sorry mom. I should have just gone.'_

"So, what changed? I tried for months to convince you..."

Satoru quietly held up the card that Annelise made for him. Yuki smiled softly as she saw this.

"Of course. I knew that somehow she would get through to you. Well...Professor? I do believe Ru is going to need a Pokedex right?"

"Right you are Yuki. Satoru, if you will follow me to my lab, we will get you started."

 **And there we go! What? I mentioned it would be short. I want each chapter to focus on a separate issue. I am doing this differently than my others. So, Satoru is finally letting go. It figures it would take a slap in the face, so to speak, from a deceased Annelise, to get him going. I have nothing else to say, save for this; keep watch for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha friends! It's time for another installment of Rising! Out of curiosity, how did you like the last chapter? Feel free to review and let me know what you think. So, Satoru has finally let the shackles fall. Now the question is, what will he do with this release? I wanted the last chapter to depict what Annelise would have said to his face had she been able to do so. Now that we have that out of the way, it's journey time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of it's characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 3: Battle In Oldale!**

The meeting with Birch was rather brief. The classes that Satoru had taken had covered the basics as well as the more advanced aspects of a journey when a trainer started out. He already knew how a Pokedex worked and did not need to be told. It felt strange to hold one in his hands now. Months ago, he never thought he would be doing this. Now that he was equipped for the journey, he had no plans on backing out. He sighed as he looked up at his house. It was time to say goodbye. His mom was inside, as was his dad. He stepped inside and made his way to the living room.

"Well, how did it go?" Yuki asked, drawing Satoru's attention to her and Toma.

 _'Well...I got the Pokedex now. I guess this means it's official. I start today.'_

"I am so proud of you Ru. It took you forever but you are finally getting out there!"

 _'Thanks mom...hey dad?"_

"Yes son? What is it?" Toma's calm voice called out, his gray hues aligning with his son's.

 _'Thanks...for helping me train for my graduation match. I know that I don't say it enough but...you really are the best dad ever.'_ Satoru smiled, walking up and giving his father a tight hug. Toma smiled proudly and reciprocated.

 _'Mom...'_

"Yes Ru? Wha-oof!" Before she could speak, he pulled her into a tight hug, his shoulders trembling a little.

Yuki smiled softly as she looked down at Satoru. She gently stroked his hair before lifting his face up so she could see his face.

"It's okay Ru...I know you miss her. I am proud of you for doing this. I know she would be too."

 _'I love you mom...'_

"I love you too Ru...now get out there and show the world what you are made of. After all...we Kiyoshi are a strong family. Show everyone that strength. But more importantly... Show them who you are."

 _'Thanks mom...I will...'_

"Satoru? One more thing...before you go. Remember to keep I contact with us. I know it will be difficult via NAV but I know you will find a way to contact us."

 _'Don't worry dad...I will. I'all just use the messaging feature.'_

"Good to know...well, I think that's all. Yuki, anything you wish to add love?"

"The only thing I can say...is that I am so happy to see you finally working up the courage to do this. I feared this day would never come. But now that it has...well...just, promise me that you will do your best okay? And when you think you are about to give up...remember how much Annelise wanted this for you more so than we did..."

Satoru nodded, turning to Beldum which, if possible, would be smiling if it could. After a few more heartfelt goodbyes, Satoru was out on his own and heading for Oldale Town. He stared at the route leading out of his town for quite some time. He took a deep breath and then stepped out of his home town without looking back. Beldum hovered in the air, turning to face him directly, floating in front of Satoru.

 _'I suspect we are going to Oldale Town first correct?'_

 _'Yes...we are making that our first objective. That and I want to see if there are any trainers we can battle.'_

 _'I do not detect any trainers within the immediate area. Perhaps we ought to see if there are any to be found farther along.'_

 _'Yeah...good plan. I wasn't expecting there to be any at first anyway.'_

 _'So...I was correct when I said the contents of the envelope would be helpful?'_

 _'Yes, you were...'_

 _'I knew that I would be.'_

 _'Don't let it go to your head...'_

 **X-X-X**

Oldale Town was a very small town consisting of a few houses, a Poké Mart, and a Pokémon Center. It wasn't anything impressive by any means. It was a quiet place where most just came to relax. There were a few trainers who were not relaxing. A young boy around the age of Eleven, wearing a yellow and blue T-shirt and blue shorts, was battling a much older boy who was about twice his size. The younger lad was commanding a Zigzagoon while the older had a Makuhita.

"Zigzagoon, Tackle!" The younger boy called out.

Zigzagoon darted into action, his eyes focused intently on his foe. Makuhita didn't move as he was watching the raccoon zip along the ground in a predictable pattern. Makuhita and his trainer dawned identical smirks as Zigzagoon neared, pouncing as soon as he got close. Makuhita braced himself for the assault, spreading his legs like a sumo wrestler. At this time Satoru had arrived and was watching.

"Arm Thrust!" The older boy called out, catching the younger boy off guard.

Makuhita pulled his arms back and then thrust them outwards, going into a series of palm strikes which lit into Zigzagoon. The raccoon cried out painfully as each strike hit home. Two palms struck his right flank, two on his left and the last blasted him backwards, skidding along the ground before ending up in a heap in front of his trainer. The young boy dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his Pokémon to make sure it was okay.

"Sheesh, when am In gonna get some competition around here? I am so tired of weak trainers!" The older more stalky boy grumbled, stomping over to the younger trainer.

"That was a pathetic attempt at winning. Trainers like you should quit and go back home! While you are at it, get rid of that pathetic Pokémon too."

"I am not weak! And Zigzagoon is not pathetic! He's my friend!"

Satoru winced a bit as the older boy proceeded to punch the younger kid in the stomach. It wasn't until the older kid was about to kick the smaller one while he was down did Satoru react. He rushed in and body checked the older boy, exerting just enough pressure to knock him flat. The stalkier boy got up and snarled at Satoru.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge in here and interrupt us like that!"

Satoru said nothing and simply looked back at the other boy who was struggling to get up.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Satoru didn't turn around. He instead walked over to the younger boy and helped him to his feet.

 _'Should we engage the offender?'_

 _'Probably...though, he really isn't worth the trouble...however, he did play dirty. I can't excuse that...'_

 _'A battle it is then?'_

 _'Yep...'_

The younger one got up and looked up at Satoru.

"Thanks for the help, but you should really get going...that guy's a big bully and he's a tough one too. He always beats up on trainers that lose to him..."

Satoru blinked as he looked over at the stalky lad who was still seething mad about him being pushed aside and ignored. Satoru simply shook his head and faced the boy, snapping his fingers so that Beldum would come to him. This signaled that he wanted to battle. This got the attention of the older boy. A grin flashed across the face of the boy who called Makuhita to his side.

"Well, if you don't wanna tell me why you interrupted us, I will force it out of you."

Satoru rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers once again, as if to issue a command. Beldum began to glow with a metallic sheen, signalling a starting Iron Defense. The metal on its coat looked more sleek and durable than it did prior to the start of the fight.

 _'Ready?'_

 _'Of course...I estimate that this won't take long.'_

 _'Probably not...let's see what he does first.'_

 _'Analyzing...'_

"I'm tired of waiting for you to say something! Arm Thrust!"

Makuhita surged into action, his palms cocked back as he covered the distance between him and Beldum. Satoru snapped his fingers again to issue a command.

 _'Iron Defense!'_

Beldum began to shimmer once more, its defenses raising as another metallic coat was added to its small frame. Its braced itself for the assault and took it head on. Each strike hit his right flank in an attempt to push him backwards. This didn't seem to work too well due to the increased defensive measures that Beldum took. Two snaps echoed out simultaneously, signaling an offensive switch up. Beldum turned and faced front, its head now glowing with violet energy.

 _'Zen Headbutt!'_

The energy arced across the forefront of the shiny silver and gold bell as it promptly raced forward.

"Arm Thrust, don't let it hit you!"

Makuhita pushed his arms out with brute force and stopped the speeding metallic bell. This, however, did not go without a price. The psychic energy pulsed out as soon as the attacks connected, forcing Makuhita backwards several feet. He shook his hands, wincing from the sting of the impact.

There was another snap.

"Makuhita, look out!"

Makuhita looked up, just in time to see Beldum rocketing towards him again. Makuhita was bowled over and hit the ground with a loud _thud!_

"I don't believe this! There's no way I lost!" The older boy bellowed.

Beldum hovered back to Satoru and then spun to face the bully.

 _'That took approximately two minutes. That Makuhita was a bit more trained than I gave him credit for.'_

 _'I figured as much. He stopped your attack for a split , at least that is taken care of...'_

"I'll get you for this! You won't be so lucky next time!" The older boy shouted as he ran off.

"Wow! That was amazing! You are super strong!" The young lad called out, running up to him with a bright smile.

Satoru considered how best to communicate with the boy. He was a telepath, but he thought that speaking to the boy in that manner might freak him out. Instead he pulled out his NAV and began to type a message before holding it out to the boy.

 **"Hi, I'm Satoru. I'm mute...so I cannot talk to you. You are welcome by the way..."**

"Oh, I get it! That explains the snapping. I wondered about that. I'm Allen! It's nice to meet you!"

Satoru began typing again.

 **"Nice to meet you too Allen. Where are you headed?"**

Allen thought for a moment before looking back at Satoru.

"I am going to challenge the Rustburo Gym! But I need to get tougher before that though...I got easily beat before..."

Satoru thought for a moment before typing again.

 **"Wanna come with me? I could use some company. I am just starting my journey as well."**

"Really?! You mean it?! Sure! I would be glad to come with you," Allen said as he adjusted his blue baseball cap.

Satoru smirked as the energetic young lad made his way to the Pokémon Center. Satoru followed hi inside so he could heal Beldum. After that, Satoru and Allen headed off towards the next route which would lead them to Petalburg City next.

 **And this concludes the third chapter! Satoru has a new friend, Allen! Now they are headed off towards Petalburg City. Also, Beldum having more moves aside from Take Down is a thing. In ORAS he can be tutored to learn two moves of his typing. So yeah...quite a graduation present. It was bred by Steven Stone, what did you expect? Find out what happens to our heroes next time on Rising!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another exciting installment of Rising! So, how are you all enjoying the story so far? As many of you may have noticed, I decided to use one of the Youngsters on the route. I had Satoru battle a random bully to establish his character as well as shown how he fought. Said bully will have a name later on, but right now? He is of no significance. So, now that we have establishes how Satoru has chosen to communicate with people, let's get into the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 4: An Empathetic Encounter**

Then sun was starting to set and it was getting close to dusk at this point. Satoru and Allen were on their way to Petalburg City. Zigzagoon was out of his ball at this time, mostly talking with Beldum.

 _'So, your trainer...how is he so good?'_

 _'Processing...Satoru is not 'good' perse. He simply analyzes the situation and acts accordingly. 'Good' just doesn't seem the proper term to use. Quick thinking would probably suit him better.'_

 _'I see. So in other words he thinks on his feet...I think I caught that..'_

 _'Precisely.'_

"So Satoru, that badge...are you an Ace?"

Satoru simply nodded, figuring that would suffice as a reply. Little did he know how curious Allen was.

"Wow! That is so cool! How did you do that?"

Satoru considered this and then began to type.

 **"I went through several years of prep school in order to obtain this title. As a result, I graduated and was given Beldum as a gift from Steven Stone."**

"You met Steven Stone!?"

 **"Yes, he watched my graduation match. He was the officiator actually. After the match, he gave a speech and then at the end, gave me Beldum."**

"Wow! That is awesome! I have always wanted to meet him. He's so cool!"

Satoru nodded as Allen spoke. It was true, Steven was remarkable. Satoru and Allen soon came to the entrance just before Petalburg City. The two walked into town and decided to head on over to the Pokémon Center in order to take a rest. The sun was beginning to fade and soon the moon would be awake with her friends, the stars. Satoru and Allen stepped inside the center and spoke with the nurse. Well...Allen spoke, Satoru just typed so the nurse would understand him. After getting the keys to separate rooms, Allen and Satoru decided to go out and do some training.

 **X-X-X**

Allen and Satoru had exchanged NAV data and now Satoru could communicate at a distance.

"Alright...so, what do I do when my opponent is stronger? Zigzagoon doesn't learn super strong moves, and getting by rock types will be hard."

Satoru scanned Zigzagoon for a moment with his Pokedex and frowned.

 _'Beldum? Any ideas?'_

 _'This Zigzagoon has Quick Feet. It could be useful for later Gyms...just not for a rock gym. Hmm...Analyzing...pinpointing...aha! I detect Lotad in this area.'_

 _'Oh? Well...that changes everything.'_

Satoru began typing into his NAV and sent a message to Allen.

 **"I think that there are Pokémon around here that can help. We can toughen up Zigzagoon later. I believe there are Lotad here. We should see if we can find them...they will be useful."**

"Oh, cool! Lotad are Grass/Water-type! That will help a lot!"

 **"After we get a Lot ad for you, we will train."** Satoru replied via NAV.

"Right!"

 **X-X-X**

As the two boys made their way into the taller grass, the distinct sound of a fight was breaking out just ahead of them. And while that was happening, a small white figure was tailing the two boys.

 _'That was_ _ **my**_ _berry! I saw it first!'_ A Poochyena growled as a Lotad munched on a berry that it worked to get.

 _'No, it wasn't. You tried to steal it from me!'_ Lotad shot back.

Satoru watched the two bickering, unable to understand them as neither were psychic and Poochyena was a Dark-type.

 _'They're fighting over a berry.'_

 _'Really Beldum?'_

 _'Affirmative.'_

Satoru rolled his eyes and observed as Lotad sprayed Poochyena with bubbles, causing the dark dog to turn and run.

 _'Call me a thief will he?'_

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt!"

 _'Head wha-?'_

 _SMACK!_

Zigzagoon plowed into Lotad with critical force, bowling the dual type over. Lotad flinched from the blow and soon recovered, only to be tackled. Lotad's head was swimming at this point. He barely got his bearings back before being hit with a small round sphere. The Pokeball opened and engulfed him. The ball twitched once, twice, a third time and then... _click._ Lotad had been caught.

"Alright! I caught it! Did you she that Satoru?! I caught it!"

Satoru simply smiled and nodded as his new friend picked up the ball holding his new friend. He released Lotad only to get blasted in the face with a bubble.

"Hey!" Allen sputtered.

"What was that for!?"

Lotad simply laughed and then walked over to Zigzagoon.

 _'I wasn't ready for that. I was enjoying a meal when my dinner was interrupted. I guess it can't be helped...'_

 _'Well...my trainer...err, our trainer is a bit energetic...'_

 _'I see that. Well, I can get used to that...I guess...'_

As the two conversed, the white figure who had been observing, finally decided to try her luck and step out of hiding. She watched as Satoru seemed to laugh, but no sound came out. She tilted her head slightly at this and stood beside Satoru.

 _'Curious...'_

 _'What is it Beldum?'_

 _'There is a female Ralts at your feet. I believe you drew her to you.'_

 _'A wha-oh!'_

Satoru looked down to see said Ralts looking up at him. He felt psychic energy radiating from her which meant he could speak to her. He smiled softly and knelt down and looked at her. Opening up the mental link, he established a connection.

 _'Hey little one...'_

 _'H-hi...w-wait. You can speak to me!?'_

 _'Yeah...I can. Only through thought projection, aka telepathy...'_

 _'I see...I figured there was something strange about you. I just couldn't place it...'_

 _'Yeah...a lot of people fell me that. I am mute so I cannot issue verbal commands. It kinda sucks but it's fine. So...what brings you here?'_

 _'I...I felt a strange mix of emotions coming from you. It confused me, I couldn't tell if you were happy or sad...or both?'_

 _'Ah...that's right. You can sense emotions. I remember that from a class I took. Yeah...it's a bit of both. Sorry to confuse you.'_

 _'I-it's fine...umm...I was wondering...'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'C-can I come with you? I sense that you are a very caring individual and...I sorta want a trainer like that to train me...if that's okay of course.'_

Satoru didn't know what to say. He was a bit taken aback that a Pokémon would just outright ask to come with him. He considered what having a Ralts might mean. They resonated with the feelings of their trainer so that was a good and bad thing. Also...Annelise used a Gardevoir in her graduation match. Having the first stage of said Pokémon would remind him of her. A sigh went unheard as he looked back at the Ralts. He couldn't refuse her. He needed a companion that could soothe him. Ralts would be that friend. A smile played at Satoru's lips as he placed a Pokeball at her feet for her to choose. Without missing a beat, she tapped it and went inside. The ball twitched thrice and then clicked.

Satoru smiled happily as he picked up his newfound friend.

"Was that a Ralts?! Wow, those are neat!" Allen exclaimed.

Satoru nodded and released Ralts who took to his left shoulder and sat there.

 _'Welcome to the team. This is going to be interesting...as I know you are part Fairy-type, right?'_

 _'Y-yeah...I am.'_

 _'Interesting...I learned about them in class. They are powerful when raised properly...'_

 _'I will do my best for you...'_

 _'Really? Thanks Ralts...'_

"Hey Satoru? Can we train now? I really wanna be ready for the gym."

Satoru looked over at Ralts and then to Beldum. He then took out his NAV and typed a message.

 **"Sure, but after that, let's get some rest. We have quite a ways to go tomorrow...then we can challenge the gym. I want to train Ralts so she will be ready."**

"Sounds good to me! Alright Lotad let's battle!"

Beldum hovered onto the grassy field and faced off against Lotad.

 **X-X-X**

"Wow Satoru, you are so strong!"

Satoru smiled softly and gestured to his Pokémon. He then began to type a message to Allen.

 **"It's not really me. It's my partners. I just give orders...they follow. We help each other out. It's more like we are** _ **all**_ **strong when working together. You are improving a lot. In am sure you will be able to take on the gym once we get there."**

"Really!? You mean it?"

Satoru nodded and sent another message.

 **"Now...let's get some sleep. I am tired, and I bet you are too..."**

"Well, now that you mention it...I am sleepy. We must have been going for a few hours. Right! Let's go get some rest and then it's onward to Rustburo!"

Satoru nodded and the two trainers headed into the Pokemon Center for the night. A new day and a new adventure awaited them the next morning.

 **And that's a wrap! Satoru has a Ralts and Allen now has a Lotad, and a somewhat peeved one at that. At least things are going alright for Satoru, albeit he has another visual reminder of Annelise. But an empathetic Pokémon is exactly what he needs. This is going to be a very interesting journey. Find out what happens next time on Rising!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so we come to my fifth chapter of the day. Like I said, the chapters will be fairly short. So, how did everyone like the previous chapter? I gave Allen an excitable personality in order for Satoru to have a reason to be lighthearted. There must be a balance after all right? Allen is happy-go-lucky and that means he is the ideal friend for Satoru to have around. That being said, how about we get this show on the road?! Banzai!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 5: Trouble In Petalburg Woods!**

The next morning came fast for both trainers. Surprisingly, Allen was more energetic than Satoru gave him credit for and had been up since the crack of dawn, training to get stronger. If he ever ran into that bully again, he wanted to beat him. He and Satoru were just outside of the Pokémon Center, training to keep each other in check. Albeit Allen wasn't doing very well, he was getting better at reading situations and directing his team accordingly. It wasn't much, but it was progress. Approaching the city was the Gym Leader himself, Norman. Beside him was a young girl with brown hair with a bandanna over it. She had blue-ish gray eyes as well.

"Well, you two seem to be up early. Are you here for the challenge?"

"Er...well...we don't have any badges Norman sir," Allen replied.

"Oh, my mistake then. I saw you two training and thought you might be prepping for my gym. The two of you look rather strong so far. I have no doubt I will see you again later on."

Norman then glanced at Satoru and noticed the shiny Beldum and the Ralts near it. A faint smile crossed his lips as he remembered Brendan coming into town days prior and helping Wally out. The boy had also caught a Ralts. This boy must have had something special about him because Ralts do not simply go to just anyone.

"Well, I will leave you to it. Unless your friend here has anything to add..."

"Well...he sorta can't..."

Norman and May exchanged glances and blinked.

"What do you mean? Wasn't he just battling with you?" The girl named May inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"Well...that's the thing...he's mute."

"Ah. That explains it then," Norman replied.

"Still, he has remarkable command over his team from what I saw. Quite a unique battle style'" Norman commented.

Satoru smiled slightly and messaged Allen.

"He says 'thank you' and he appreciates the compliment."

"You are welcome young man. I look forward to our battle whenever that will be. I do believe both of you will be able to give me quite a run for my money."

"We will do our best!" Allen exclaimed excitedly.

"I have no doubt that you will."

And with that, Norman and May walked off. Allen turned to face Satoru with a goofy grin on his face. He seemed rather excited after that short chat with Norman. Then again, just about anything seemed to excite this kid.

"So, can we train some more? Please Satoru?" Allen pressed.

Satoru thought for a moment and then nodded. Why not? It wasn't like they were in a rush or anything, right? Snapping his fingers, Beldum made his way over to Satoru's side, Ralts accompanying him as well.

"Right! Let's do this! Lotad, Bubble, Zigzagoon, Headbutt!

Satoru snapped his fingers and Beldum shimmered brightly, gaining a more reinforced defense before evading the Bubble. Ralts followed suit with a double team, confusing Zigzagoon entirely. Ralts was moving quite fast and Zigzagoon could hardly keep up. His distraction cost him. Beldum collided head first into Zigzagoon, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Shake it off Zigzagoon! Tackle! Lotad use Razor Leaf!"

Satoru snapped his fingers twice for Ralts and once for Beldum. This signified a defensive switch up for Beldum with the opposite for Ralts. Beldum's metal coat gave off a shimmer from Iron Defense, and it then braced itself for the leaves that spiraled its way. Ralts watched the Zigzagoon carefully as he approached. Her eyes lit up bright red, ensnaring the raccoon in a crimson aura, immobilizing him before flinging him right into Lotad. Beldum let the leaves force it back, though they didn't do much damage. The attack was interrupted when Zigzagoon smacked into Lotad _hard._

Both Pokémon were exhausted and seemed unable to go on. They promptly collapsed after the fight.

"Aww, I almost had you!" Allen groaned.

Satoru typed into his NAV and sent a message to Allen.

 **"You did fine. You just need to work on your team cooperating more. Double Battles are bound to occur and you need to be able to give good defensive orders. All you did was attack without planning for defense. That is your weak point. But that is OK. We will work on that."**

"I get it! So if I just work on my defense I will be able to win right!?"

 **"If you keep practicing, yes."**

"Alright! Teach me some defensive stuff Satoru!" Allen stated eagerly.

 _'Excitable one, isn't he?'_

 _'No kidding Beldum. Even when he loses, he still wants to keep at it.'_

 _'I think it's cute!'_ Ralts giggled.

Satoru chuckled soundlessly before typing another message.

 **"We really should be going soon. If we want to get to the next gym, we need to get there before it gets too dark."**

"Gotcha Satoru! Right, let's go!"

Satoru shook his head.

 **"First, heal your Pokémon, then we will train a bit more to work on your defense. After that, you should** _ **be**_ **ready for the gym."**

Allen nodes and then darted off into the center. Satoru followed, not exempting his friends from treatment either.

 **X-X-X**

After a another training session, Satoru and Allen began their trek through the Petalburg Woods.

 _'So, do you think the training will be enough?'_

 _'It should suffice for now. On the other hand, I do suspect that the Gym Leader will have prepared for a Lotad.'_

 _'Probably right Beldum...'_

 _'Aren't I always?'_

 _'_ _ **Most**_ _of the time, yes.'_

As Satoru and Allen were walking, they came upon a puzzling scene. There was a man in an all emerald suit looking king some nearby bushes and behind some trees.

"Hmmm...now, where could it be?" He mumbled, not noticing the two boys at first.

The snapping of a twig caught his attention which made him whirl around fast.

"Edwin...you idiot! You were supposed to wait until I gave the signal!" A feminine voice rang out in rebuke.

"Err...sorry Angie," the exposed male muttered.

"No point in apologizing now dimwit. Arceus...can't even follow a stupid order," muttered a feminine voice as she came out of the woodwork.

The woman had long, curly ginger hair that kissed her shoulders and showered down her back. Her eyes were a captivating shade of emerald. She was lightly tanned with a few cute freckles on her face and wore skull and crossbones earrings. She wore a dark blue vest that opened up to reveal a white and blue striped bikini top, accenting her bust. This was a distraction _quite_ often. She had to smack some of her underlings a few times to remind them that she hated being ogled. Her pants were more tight fitting, also dark blue, and she had a golden chain with an anchor design on it hitched to her belt. She wore a pair of water shoes to finish up the outfit.

Edwin wore a more simple uniform consisting of a striped white and blue shirt, with torn sleeves for a pirate themed design. He also wore a bandanna. His pants were black and ripped at the ends as well. He wore striped white and blue socks and water shoes as well.

"Umm...who are you people?" The man in green asked with a raised brow.

Angie's eye twitched a bit at the inquiry. was this guy daft?

"Never mind who we are, just hand over those parts and we will be on our way!" Angie scowled.

Satoru glanced over at Allen who seemed a bit confused. Satoru quirked a brow as he gave the two individuals another look. The outfits seemed rather outlandish, and that's when it hit him. These were the odd people his mom told him about.

"Barboach, attack!" Angie called out, releasing her Pokémon to do her bidding.

"Poochyena, get him!" Edwin echoed.

The man in green looked around frantically and then spotted Satoru and Allen. He made a desperate beeline toward them. A mud Bomb exploded at his feet, causing him to fly forward towards a tree. Satoru concentrated and pulsed out a small dose of psychic energy to stop the man from hitting the tree face first. The man had his eyes shut, ready for impact and then...nothing? He blinked as he found himself hovering for a moment. He was then set down slowly. He looked around to see what had occurred only to spot a Beldum.

 _'If he asks...I didn't do it...'_

 _'Lying does not become you Satoru. But then again, I see why you would want to hide your power. Humans are so strange and don't always react well to what they cannot understand.'_

"Rats...I didn't even see the Beldum there. Barboach, new target! Mud Bomb the brats!"

"Hey! We are not brats!" Allen shouted back.

Barboach turned to face the new opposition and began gathering mud into his mouth. The mud was soon formed into a sphere that shot out at intense speeds towards Satoru and Allen. Satoru snapped once, causing Beldum to coat itself in more steel and incercept the bomb. It exploded on top of it. Beldum was thrown hard into the ground from the impact, but he had protected Satoru and Allen from danger. Satoru snapped twice for Beldum, switching it to the offensive.

 _'Beldum, Zen Headbutt!"_

Allen sent out Lotad as soon as he could.

Angie looked closely as the attack began to charge. And then Beldum began to glow violet.

"Barboach, keep it at a distance, that's Zen Headbutt!"

As Barboach prepared another volley, Poochyena stepped in the way and absorbed the attack. Poochyena smirked as the psychic move had no effect.

"It seems you are useful after all Edwin," Angie commented with a smirk.

"Razor Leaf!" Allen called out.

It was too early to celebrate just yet. Several leaves cannoned into Barboaches right flank, sending him skidding across the ground.

 _'Crap...I forgot about the Lotad. The little punk caught me off guard,'_ Angie grumbled mentally.

"Barboach get that Lotad, Mud Bomb!"

"Poochyena, use Bite on Beldum!"

Barboach fired a ball of compressed mud at Lotad, who made a move to evade, however, the bomb explodes early and knocked him back fro the force of the blast. Lotad shook himself off after struggling to get up. He had mud in his eyes. He struggled to get a read on Barboaches position. Another blast of mud battered him, sending him flying back towards a tree, slamming into it with devastating force. Lotad was out for the count.

Poochyena charged at Beldum with fangs glowing with dark energy. A double snap from Satoru sent Beldum on the offensive. The steel bell faced the pup head on.

 _'Iron Head!'_

Beldum complied and shot forward, his body shimmering as a metallic coating was added and he shone brighter at the tip of his head. The lightweight pooch didn't stand a chance. The heavy bell connected as the jaws clamped down and due to the laws of physics, the heavier combatant won out and sent the dark pup rocketing backwards into a tree, knocking him out.

"Tch..they have us in a corner..." Angie muttered, staring down a Beldum and now a Zigzagoon.

"Edwin, let's get out of here, we don't have time for this. The boss needs us in Rustburo."

Angie recalled her Barboach and Edwin called back his knocked out Poochyena. Angie glanced back at Satoru and Allen, analyzing them for a moment.

 _'The little twerp seems like a beginner...though he did manage to take me by surprise. He isn't worth the time of day though...'_

Her attention shifted to Satoru, looking directly into his cold gray irises. Her eyes took in his appearance, moving down and then back up in once-over fashion.

 _'This guy...however...he could be trouble. That Beldum took a heavy blast from a timed Mud Bomb. Not many see that tactic coming. He seemed to though. As for his Ralts...I have no clue if it's any good. I had better keep an eye out for him if he turns up again.'_

"You two got off lucky this time. Our boss isn't one to be kept waiting, so we...Team Aqua, will be leaving now. But you had better watch your back...you won't be getting off easy next time," Angie warned before turning tail and dragging Edwin with her.

"I wonder why they attacked me. I don't have much of value on me at the moment. Anyway, thank you both so very much! That was quite an ordeal. Had you two not shown up well...I might not have gotten out so easily."

"It wasn't a problem. Satoru and I can handle anything! Right Satoru?!"

Satoru simply chuckled, however no sound came out. This puzzled the man who looked to Allen for an explanation.

"Oh! Right. He's mute, so he doesn't talk."

"Ah, I see. I wondered why he wasn't issuing any verbal commands. Still...he managed to control his Pokémon with ease. Remarkable. Well, I must be off. Though...I wonder...oh no! I must get back to Rustburo immediately!" The man exclaimed as he dashed off through the woods.

"What was that all about?" Allen asked curiously.

Satoru simply shrugged and typed into his NAV.

 **"I don't know, but I think we should follow him. There could be trouble..."**

"Right! Let's go then. I am itching for a battle with Roxanne anyway!"

The two exchanged glances and then darted off through the woods towards Rustburo City.

 **And so ends another chapter! So yeah, the Mud Bomb thing that Barboach did was basically like a premature detonation effect where it explodes before making contact, resulting in muddy eyes and also a force back for a follow up. And that poor Poochyena. The first fight with Team Aqua is now concluded. Our heroes now make their way towards Rustburo. I wonder how they will tackle the gym. Find out next time on Rising!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Morning folks! I know what some of you might be thinking. "Hey, you're supposed to be on hiatus!" Well you are right, I should be. But well, that won't be til later today. However...since these chapters are shorter and quicker...I might not go on it. Don't get your hopes up though. Anyway, with that said, why don't we get down to the good stuff!? Three...two...one...BLAST OFF!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 6: Like A Rock, Part One**

Satoru and Allen looked around at the vastness that was Rustburo City. It was somewhat large considering it was the third biggest city in all of Hoenn. A smile crossed Satoru's face as he realized he'd made it this far without looking back. He supposes he had Allen to thank for that. The kid was fun to hang around. Their attention shifted towards the Pokémon Center. The duo walked inside and handed the nurse their Pokémon.

"Good afternoon you two. Is all well?" The nurse asked curiously.

"We're just great! We've been training really hard for the gym battle! And I'm gonna win!" Allen said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"You seem rather confident. I hope it doesn't all go to your head though. Roxanne isn't to be taken lightly. Now, how about you young man?" Her eyes darted to Satoru.

"Oh yeah, he's mute, so he can't talk."

"I see. Fortunately I can read lips if he could mouth the words to me," the nurse smiled.

Satoru considered this and decided to give it a try. He mouthed a formal greeting consisting of his name and that he was 'fine.'

"I think I caught that. So you're okay too huh? Good to know. Now, if you two will wait here, I will have your Pokémon ready for you soon."

Satoru mouthed 'thank you' and then made his way towards a table. Allen followed and sat down across from him.

"Hey Satoru, try that on me! I wanna see if I can read lips too."

Satoru tilted his head slightly and mouthed 'can you understand this?'

Allen concentrated, a drop of sweat forming as he struggled to figure it out.

"Yeah...I got nothing."

Satoru began to type.

 **"Lets just stick to this."**

"Right, that's easier anyway."

Satoru nodded and then glanced over toward the door. At that moment, the door to the center opened and in walked a familiar face. It was Angie! This alarmed Allen who spotted her first. Angie locked eyes with the duo and growled.

"It's you!" Allen and Angie said in unison, pointing at each other accusingly.

Satoru looked down at her belt, noticing she had no Pokémon on her belt. This meant that the threat level was significantly reduced.

"What are you doing here?!" Allen exclaimed.

"What does it look like doofus? I am getting my Pokemon!" Angie shot back.

Satoru raised a brow and watched as Angie made her way to the counter as the nurse returned her Pokémon. Allen was about to say something when Satoru sent him a message.

 **"Relax...she hasn't done anything yet. No need to start a conflict in here. That's best left for outside the city. We need to work on your patience..."**

Allen bit his tongue and watched as Angie took her Pokeballs and walked towards the door. Her eyes shot towards Allen in a glare before shifting over to Satoru, gazing into his gray pools. She gave him a prolonged look before exiting the building.

"Your Pokémon are ready you two."

"Thanks!" Allen beamed as he hopped up and darted over to the counter. He grabbed his Pokeballs and waited for Satoru to get his so they could get to the gym.

"You two be careful now, and be sure to come see me when you are done."

"We will. Thank you! Come on Satoru, let's get to the gym. I wanna beat Roxanne!"

Satoru smiled softly at the eager little kid. He had to admit, he liked having someone with that much positive energy around. It was quite a change from what he was used to. Then again, Annelise had a lot of positive energy, most of which was spent slapping positive energy into him. After being half dragged by the ten year old out the door, Satoru and Allen were outside and heading towards the gym.

 **X-X-X**

"So...you saw them again?" Edwin asked as Angie made her way towards their rendezvous point behind the Devon Corporation building.

"Yep. Right in the Pokémon Center. The little scallywags caught up quick. I swear we ditched them back there."

"We did, but it looks like they tailed us. It doesn't matter though. They aren't a match for us."

"Maybe not for me...but they definitely pounded you. If we didn't have to head here so quickly I probably would have blown them away. But that's neither here nor there."

"They just got lucky!"

"Maybe the kid did...but the other one sure knew his stuff. I will have to deal with him alone. I can't trust you with the task," Angie muttered.

 **X-X-X**

"Welcome to my gym trainers," Roxanne called out as Satoru and Allen both entered.

Roxanne wore a gray colored dress with a white dressy button up beneath it. She had a large pink bow in her hair and wore stockings of like coloration. Her hair was done up in two long determined crimson hues stared out at the two challengers as they walked towards the arena. The duo glanced around as they saw dozens of fossils on the walls. There was an Aerodactyl fossil hanging overhead. Both of them were amazes at how elaborate the gym looked. Roxanne stepped out onto the gym floor and glanced between the two.

 _'Hmmm...that badge he has. That's the mark of an Ace. Now there is a challenge I would love to take on,'_ Roxanne thought, recognizing the mark Satoru bore.

"I challenge you first Roxanne!" Allen called out eagerly.

"Well, if you insist...let's get to it then. Mel? Can you ref?"

"Sure!" Came the enthusiastic voice of a young woman as she made her way onto the arena floor.

"This Gym Battle is between the Rustburo City Gym Leader; Roxanne and the Challenger...uh..."

"Allen!" Allen shouted.

"Right, Allen. This will be a two on two matchup. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Allen will have the first move. Both trainers, please send out your Pokémon."

"Lotad, let's go!"

"Geodude, you're up!"

Geodude hovered onto the field and glanced at his opponent with mild curiosity. He didn't seem to worried about the weakness he had against Lotad.

"Right! Lotad, Razor leaf, let's go!"

"Geodude, you know what to do."

Geodude needed no prompting. His fists clenched and soon blazed with powerful heated energies. As the leaves shot towards him, he began to lash out in a series of flaming strikes that turned the leaves into ashes. Allen did a double take as he saw this.

"Try bubble!" Allen commanded.

Lotad complied and fired off a barrage of bubbles. Without so much as a look from his trainer, Geodude's fists crackled with electrical energy and he popped every bubble that came his way. Geodude then set up a rock polish to increase his speed.

"Lotad, bubble again!"

Bubbles streamed from Lotad's mouth as he aimed the blast at the now _fast_ moving rock. Geodude avoided the assault with ease and sped towards Lotad, ready to strike.

"Thunder Punch."

Geodude complied, his fists crackling with a powerful electrical current as he sped towards Lotad. His fist connected with an almighty _crack,_ sending Lotad skidding back, a static current arcing across his body. He had been paralyzed. Allen grimaced at this. What would he do now?

"Fire punch!"

"Bubble!"

Lotad tried to focus, but wasn't able to concentrate. The flaming fist hit home and sent him flying into the far wall, landing hard on the ground. Lotad was out of it. Allen frowned and then returned Lotad. Satoru's eyes focused intently on Roxanne. She seemed to have complete control over this fight. Her Pokémon didn't even need to be instructed by the looks of things. It was as if they just knew what to do. This was made obvious by how Geodude warded off his weaknesses with a defensive offensive attack. It soon became clear to Satoru, that he had work to do. Beldum had experience but Ralts was not ready yet.

"Lotad is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" Mel announced.

Allen sighed and looked down at his last Pokeball.

"Zigzagoon, let's do it!"

The excitable raccoon leapt onto the field and readied himself for combat. This was obviously not his bag. A normal type wasn't exactly good in this situation. But Zigzagoon wouldn't back down now. Not when his friend was counting on him.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt!"

Zigzagoon raced off towards his foe with reckless abandon. The floating rock didn't make much of a move to dodge, save for at the last minute. Zigzagoon missed his mark, leaving him wide open.

'Brick Break!"

Geodude's hand knifed downward and powered into the raccoon with brutal force, slamming him into the gym floor. Dust kicked up and when it settled, a knocked out Zigzagoon was revealed.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle! The victory goes to Roxanne!" Mel called out.

"That...didn't go how I planned it. Looks like I will have to train some more!" Allen stated with a determined expression.

"You didn't do too badly Allen. With a bit more practice, you will be able to earn my badge. I will be waiting for you when you are ready," Roxanne smiled.

"Just you watch, I will be back and tougher than ever!" Allen grinned.

Satoru couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. He glanced over at Roxanne who seemed to be ready for his challenge. He noticed that she had three Pokeballs on her belt. It must have been for when there were trainers with more than two Pokémon. Roxanne's eyes shifted over to him, prompting Satoru to step up to the arena.

This was going to be a tough matchup. He knew that Gym Leaders were strong, but this just made him nervous. Roxanne turned to fact Satoru and nodded to Mel.

"This Gym Battle is between Rustburo City Gym Leader; Roxanne and the challenger...?"

"Satoru!"

"Satoru. This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon! Both trainers, send out your Pokémon!"

"Geodude, let's go!"

Satoru released Beldum onto the arena. The steel bell faced the stoic rock and resided itself for what was sure to be quite a fight.

 **And pausing there! Allen tried his luck but to no avail. Now it's time for Satoru to give it a try. How will his luck hold out? Also, I purposely made the gyms difficult. I don't want them to be easily swept by their weaknesses, so, I am giving them coverage moves. As you can see, that Geodude was no joke. Onto the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello friends! This may or may not be the final chapter for this week. I have no clue. I am working feverishly to find a new keyboard, but no such luck as of yet. However, there is good news. I may or may not be able to locate a suitable keyboard. Those anticipating more of my other five, I won't disappoint you. Now, how was the previous chapter? I hope it gave a good idea of what to expect from the gyms. Anyway, enough of my yammering. Let's get this battle underway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 7: Like A Rock, Part Two**

It could be said that Satoru always had things under control as he appeared to. If one didn't know him, this would seem to be the case. The truth was that he didn't always have the skill he displayed. In fact, he had so much room for improvement. The only reason he was any good was because of Annelise. She practically whipped him into shape. She was the reason he could battle so well. She was like him...but _much_ better. Being deaf was something she had to overcome. She had to learn to lip read and practice daily. She loathed not being able to hear. Soon, she was able to confidently talk to people and even read their lips. She even battled that way. She was amazing. Satoru, as much as he hated to admit it, was in her shadow. For the longest time he could never beat her.

Even before she died...she still proved to be stronger. There was only one instance where he beat her, and it wasn't in battle but in marks. He barely surpassed her score during the graduation matches. Yes, he had won something, finally. And now, he claimed another victory and it felt bittersweet. The victory of being able to journey through Hoenn was one he sought after...and now that he had it? It didn't feel so sweet. He had let go. But it still hurt to know that he wouldn't have her by his side on the day of his first match.

The gym battle he found himself in, was going to be tough. But he had to put all those thoughts aside. Any slipup here would cost him. He stared down Roxanne who looked back at him with a penetrating fierceness. Invisible sparks crackled betwixt the combatants as they tried to get a feel for the other's body language. Satoru snapped once and Beldum responded. The hovering bell shone brightly as it coated itself in a layer of steel.

Roxanne observed this and gathered that something was different about Satoru. She couldn't put her finger on it but she woulld eventually figure it out. That wasn't important at the moment. Beldum now had a higher defense which would be harder to overcome.

"Geodude, Rock Polish!"

Satoru snapped twice, causing Beldum to shimmer once more, the glow reaching from the tip of its head to the base of the bell. The white energy remained as it shot forwards in an effort to disrupt the set up. Beldum knew which moves would be effective and Iron Head was most certainly one of them. Geodude reached up swiftly and grabbed hold of Beldum, putting a halt to his plan of attack, but not without repercussions. He laws of physics took offer as both Pokémon hit the wall behind Geodude. The floating rock had managed to soften the worst of the blow, but it was still sent back with the bell in his hands.

"Fire Punch!"

Geodude's fist set itself ablaze as he prepared to ring the bell. Satoru snapped once to indicate a defensive command. Before the fist connected, Beldum promptly used Iron Defense. Fire Punch connected harshly, causing the metal on Beldum to heat up considerably. Had it not prepared for the blow, that could have seriously damaged Beldum.

"Slam it down!" Roxanne called out.

Geodude complied and hurled Beldum towards the ground. Beldum hit the ground hard,, bouncing once after the impact. The steel bell slowly hovered to its usual position and faced Geodude. Both seemed like they would give out at any minute. Two snaps were heard which prompted Beldum to launch itself at Geodude, Iron Head shining as it surged forward.

"Fire Punch!"

Geodude's fists were set ablaze as he cocked his right one back. He then launched it forwards. There was a very _loud_ BOOM! The explosion blinded both combatants for a moment. When the light dimmed, both Geodude and Beldum were out of it.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Mel declared.

"Well, that is most certainly a first, well...as far as this goes anyway. I haven't had a double knockout in a long while. I guess that leaves us with one each."

Satoru nodded and returned Beldum as Roxanne returned Geodude.

"This is it. Probopass, get to it!"

 _'Okay...this just got complicated...right, stay calm.'_

Satoru sent out Ralts, unsure of how to approach this. He knew the weakness of Fairy-types and this most certainly would be a hard fought battle. Satoru looked down at Ralts and then over at Probopass. He did not like the odds.

"Probopass, Sandstorm!"

Probopass complied, spinning its smaller noses to conjure up the power for a vicious storm. The arena was soon engulfed in raging and shifting sands. Ralts couldn't see a thing. The noise that the storm created called for shouting on either trainer's part. This did not hinder Satoru as he could project his thoughts.

 _'Double Team as soon as he is visible!'_

 _'Okay...'_ Ralts replied, keeping her senses about her. She could not see a thing. This would prove detrimental.

"Magnet Bomb!" The declaration of the attack surprised Ralts who panicked and Double Teamed.

The bomb exploded within the buffering sands as Ralts barely avoided the assault. Probopass could see clearly in the storm and knew where to aim.

"Rock Tomb!"

And there it was, the signature technique of the gym, and the one move that could screw things up. Probopass spun his smaller noses and began to form large boulders out of the ground. He soon hurled them towards Ralts who had no time to evade. The rocks all collided with her, pinning her down.

"Game. Set. And match. Flash Cannon!"

There was a loud BANG.

When the fog lifted, Ralts was out for the count. Satoru lowered his head and returned Ralts. He wasn't strong enough. Not yet anyway. As he looked up, Roxanne was in front of him.

"Not bad Satoru. I do hope you will come back and challenge me again. Hone those skills of yours. I know that you are capable of much more than what you showed me. I await our rematch, both of you."

Satoru thought hard for a moment. With his team, there was no possible way to win, yet. He needed something stronger. But what? He had no immediate answer, but he was sure he would find one eventually. He needed to train harder. This was the first gym, but it was more difficult than he would have ever imagined it would be. Allen and Satoru left the gym and headed for the Pokémon Center. They had a lot to work on.

 **And this concludes another chapter for today. So the first gym was a doozy! I did say I wouldn't make it easy. Now both heroes will be forced to train harder to become strong enough to overcome Roxanne. But how will they accomplish that? Find out next time on Rising!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's about that time again! So yeah, Satoru lost in the first match of his journey. While this will be a setback, it will in no way hinder the plot. The order will be switched up here in order to spice things up a bit. The reason I made Roxanne tougher was because as the first gym...she gets walked all over. Trainers be all; "Hey Roxanne! I heard you like Mudkipz!" Or they steamroll her with Treeko. So, I upped her game. Now Satoru and Allen have to fight harder. So, since that has been established, let's get into it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 8: Thief On The Run!**

Defeat was never an easy pill to swallow. But that is exactly what Satoru had to do. He made a grave miscalculation during the match and it lead to his defeat. He sat there as the sun began to set, simply waiting for his Pokémon to be healed. What did he do wrong? He sighed soundlessly as he began to rub his temples. Allen, noticing he was racking his brains, decided to speak up.

"Hey, you did awesome! Don't worry about losing. We will just need to train harder. I know we can win!"

Satoru let his hands fall into his lap as he looked over at Allen with a tired smile. Allen flashed him a goofy grin in return. That kid was way too positive for his own good. Satoru's head snapped up as he heard the bell that signified that his friends were healed. A relieved smile etched itself onto his features as he got up and went to the desk. The nurse came out and greeted him happily.

"Here you boys are. That must have been a rough match. They were all pretty beaten up."

Satoru winced and then scratched the back of his head nervously. Joy handed Satoru back his Pokémon with a soft smile.

"Don't worry. A lot come here expecting a quick win. They think it's as simple as water and grass until she pulls a fast one on them."

Allen laughed nervously, guilty as charged.

"But, there is a way to win. Train hard and I know you two can do it."

"Right! Next time we will win! Look out Roxanne, we're coming for ya!" Allen shouted ecstatically.

Satoru smiled at this and turned to the nurse, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to her.

"Stop! Thief!" Came the sound of a familiar voice.

Satoru and Allen exchanged glances and then turned to run. As they got outside, they began to look around for the source of the noise. Allen was the first to spot him. The man in the green suit was panting heavily as he stopped in front of the route. It was difficult to run in a suit. Especially when it was hot out, even in the evening.

"Drat, he got away!" The man grumbled, his ears twitching as he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning around, he saw Satoru and Allen. Relief came over his features as he saw the two that had saved him before.

"Thank goodness it's you two! Please. You must help me. Some very valuable items were carried off a short while ago. The thief barged in, and then swiped them from us after taking out security!"

"That's terrible! Which way did he go!?" Allen asked urgently.

"He took off down this path. I don't know what I was thinking going after him, I have no Pokemon."

"Looks like Satoru and I will have to catch him then! Come on, let's go!" Allen shouted, turning to run.

"Good luck you two, and be careful, he's nasty!"

Satoru and Allen nodded and soon ran off towards the route they had been directed.

 **X-X-X**

"Did you get the parts Dan?" Angeline inquired over a NAV.

"I sure did. It was too easy! Those corporate slobs had no idea what hit them. I even managed to snag a Wingull from some old coot on the way. In am on my way to the tunnel. I will meet you on the other side," Dan grinned, hanging up.

"That idiot better not screw this up. Archie already gave me a headache with another one of his rants. I swear...I need better help."

 **X-X-X**

As the duo made their way down the path, there happened to be a young girl, about a year older than Allen, sitting under a tree. The girl had long brown hair that reached her shoulders and wore a teal sleeveless top. She had a pink bow to keep her ponytail up. She wore a brown skirt and had on long white socks with pink shoes to go with the rest of her look. As they approached, Allen became nervous, and not in a good way. Satoru noticed that Allen walked on the other side of him, deliberately trying not to be seen.

Satoru raised a brow and looked over at the girl as they walked by her. Needless to say, Allen's attempt at hiding had failed.

"Allen!"

There was a loud _thump_ as Allen was tackled to the ground. Satoru blinked as he saw this display. Beldum was out of his Pokeball and watching curiously.

 _'This must be what humans call affection. Similar to what your mother and father do only slightly more strange.'_

"Get off Karen! I thought I told you to stay away!"

"Never! Not in a million years!"

 _'I think your friend requires assistance, perhaps I should-'_

 _'No...I got this one.'_

Satoru began to type into his NAV and then tapped Karen on the shoulder. Karen blinked and looked up at Satoru with a bewildered expression.

 **"Please get off of him. I don't think he likes that...also, we are in the middle of something** _ **very**_ **important. We are chasing someone who just ran through here. Did you see anyone suspicious?"**

Karen blinked and then looked down at Allen. She reluctantly got up and looked at Satoru before speaking.

"Now that you mention it, I did see someone pass through here in a hurry. They were dressed very weird. I followed him for a bit and ended up here."

Satoru began to type again.

 **"Can you show us where he is? He stole something from a man in a green suit. We need to return it."**

"Oh! You must mean one of Mr. Stone's employees! Sure, I can help you find him, _if_ Allen agrees to let me kiss him." Karen smirked.

"No way!" Allen shouted.

"Aww come on. You'll like it!" She begged.

"Nope!"

Satoru deadpanned at this and shook his head.

"Oh well, worth a shot. He's this way, let's get moving before he gets too far."

And with that, Satoru and Allen followed Karen.

 **X-X-X**

The NAV on Angie's belt buzzed as she got a call from Dan.

"Hey, where are you? It's been well over half an hour, the tunnel is not that big."

There was a brief pause.

"What do you mean you can't get through!?"

Another pause.

"A blockade? Boulders are in your way? Look I don't care what you have to do, get through that stupid tunnel!"

Angie hung up the NAV, infuriated.

"I need a mocha..." She grumbled.

 **X-X-X**

The group soon came to the Rusturf Tunnel. Karen walked ahead of Allen and Satoru as she led the way.

"Here it is. I think he went in there, though I can't imagine why. It's blocked off by a wall of boulders and debris. Some idiot hikers decided it was a good idea to battle with two Onix and one of them brought the roof down with Earthquake."

"That's pretty stupid," Allen deadpanned.

"Yep. So, Allen, can I kiss you now?"

"Not on your life!"

"You're no fun Allen, we ladies don't have cooties or anything," Karen pouted.

"I am not taking any chances!" Allen stated as he his behind Satoru.

"Your loss, but one of these days, I will get you Allen," she grinned.

Allen stuck his tongue out at her. As Satoru watched the two, he looked past them and spotted something peculiar. Noticing Satoru's far away look, the two kids turned and as they did, they saw an old man stumble out of the route, panting as he came to a stop.

"P-Peeko...that scoundrel has my Peek!" The old man wheezed.

"Oh! You're Mister Briney, the sailor guy!" Karen chirped, walking up to the old man, dawning a concerned look on her visage.

"Yes, but... Young lady, there is no time to talk. My darling Peeko is in there with that brute and I must... I must teach that scallywag a lesson!"

Satoru and Allen had already gone inside at this point.

"Don't worry Mister Briney, the two boys who were here will get Peek back for you. Just rest up."

 **X-X-X**

"Stupid rocks! Now I am stuck here with no way to the next town. I guess I'll just head back and go a different way."

"Or you could hand over the parts you stole and the Pokémon you stole!" Karen's voice called out as she caught up with Satoru and Allen. The four of them, including Mister Briney, were staring down Dan, a Team Aqua Grunt.

"Give me back Peeko!" Mister Briney growled.

"Tough luck old man!" Dan shot back, sending out his own Pokémon, a Corphish and a Poochyena.

Satoru was about to step in when Allen stopped him.

"I wanna do this Satoru. You helped me last time, and now I wanna see how much better I have become. Lotad, let's go! Zigzagoon, you too!"

Allen released his team and they both stared the enemy down.

"Corphish, Bubble Beam that Zigzagoon, Poochyena, use Bite on the Lotad!"

"Lotad, protect Zigzagoon! Razor Leaf!"

Corphish released a torrent of bubbles towards Zigzagoon. As the bubbles came near, a barrage of leaves powered through the attack, popping the bubbles and ramming into Pochyena who was unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire. With an opening in place, Allen capitalized on it.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt! Lotad, Razor Leaf again!"

The raccoon darted off in a full on sprint, lowering his head as he aimed straight for Poochyena's recovering form. Poochyena looked up, just in time to be met with a blow to the nose which sent him sprawling backwards into Corphish. As both Pokemon looked up, they were bombarded with leaves and flung into their trainer. There was a loud _crash_ as Dan was met full in the face with two small Pokémon which knocked him over. As he tried to get up, something _very_ heavy pinned him down after he had recalled his team. It was a shiny Beldum.

Beldum weighed 209 pounds, so one could imagine how heavy that must have felt.

"Get this thing off me!"

 _'I am offended. I am a highly intelligent life form capable of understanding that which the human mind can hardly comprehend...and you call me a thing?'_

 _'I don't think he cares Beldum...'_

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you?" Allen stated as he stood near Dan. Satoru was in front of him with Karen on Dan's right and Mister Briney on his left.

"If I give it back will you get it off me?" Dan pleaded, struggling against the weight.

Satoru nodded and Dan handed him the parts he'd taken. Satoru put them in his backpack and then walked away, recalling Beldum as he reached the entrance of the tunnel. Dan promptly passed out due to the pressure Beldum placed on him.

 **X-X-X**

"Has Dan showed up yet?" Edwin asked as he looked down at the time.

"No...the doofus got stuck in the tunnel..."

"Wow..."

"I...am going to hurt him..." Angie grumbled.

 **And that does it for that chapter. Karen is a school girl I picked up along the route. I gave her the personality similar to the girl from Card Fight: Vanguard. You will know who I speak of if you watched the first season. She jumps on Kamui like white on rice. Poor Allen. Also, Poor Dan...he just wasn't ready for it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening everyone! How are you? Mango here with a surprise update on Rising! I did say that I might not fully go on hiatus didn't I? Anyway, why don't we recap? Last chapter was the infamous chase we all remember doing. I decided to let Allen shine here for a while. He needed a bit of the spotlight. Anyway, why don't we jump right into the good stuff? Ready? Good! Let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 9: An Important Task**

"What happened Dan? Where are the parts we asked you to take? You said you had them?" Angie asked, impatiently tapping her right foot as she waited for an answer from her subordinate.

"I did! But the crazy old man tailed me and th-"

"So you mean to tell me...that the old man took it from you!?"

"No, it was some brats who came with the old coot."

"Wait...rewind...what did they look like?"

Dan thought for a minute.

"One had on a blue baseball cap and had a Zigzagoon and a Lotad. The other had a Beldum...and the last one was a-"

"I had a feeling it was them," Angie grimaced, her right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Ma'am? Is everything OK?"

"No Dan...because you were beaten by a beginner trainer. When we trained you... _I_ trained you to be better than that! On top of that...the kid with the gray eyes is involved and...ugh...I need a mocha..."

"Well, what do we do Angie?" Edwin inquired.

"Get me Shelly..."

 **X-X-X**

After Dan had been taken out by Allen, Mister Briney headed back to his home with Peeko. Satoru, Allen and Karen, all went back to Rustburo City in order to return the stolen items. As they approached the city, the sun was just saying its final goodbyes, the last few golden rays shining through the windows of the homes of the fair city.

"So...where do we go to return this?" Allen asked curiously as he glanced around.

He looked up at Satoru who as now typing into the NAV. He had registered Karen since she insisted on going with them. She wasn't in it for the gyms. She was wanting to be a coordinator.

 **"It's that large corporate building over there I believe. I remember a few classes I had on what they do. I believe they integrated the call system on our NAV devices.."**

"Oh! I get it now! Cool. So they made it so we could talk and stuff on these. I forgot about that."

"Allen, you forget a lot of things," Karen giggled.

"I do not! Well...not always..."

"It's okay Allen, I think it's cute when you do. You get all nervous. It's funny."

"It is not!" Allen shouted, his face turning red in the process.

"See! You're doing it now!" Karen giggled.

Satoru rolled his eyes at the two and shook his head. Beldum looked up at him curiously, considering how best to interpret the scene.

 _'I do believe this is what humans call friendship? Or more specifically, young love?'_

 _'I think you're about right. However, this is more of a love/hate scenario.'_

 _'But, wouldn't that imply that both parties reciprocate those feelings? Or am I missing something?'_

 _'It's a little more simple than that Beldum. Karen has a crush on Allen...and Allen doesn't like her. Or he won't admit that he likes her...'_

 _'I am afraid I do not understand.'_

 _'She likes him, he doesn't like her in the same way...'_

 _'Ah...I see.'_

"Hey, Satoru? Are you OK? You seem lost in thought?" Karen inquired.

Satoru blinked when he heard this and looked down at Karen. With a faint smile he nodded.

 **"I am fine, I was thinking is all..."**

"Oh, okay then," she said as she read the message.

The trio looked up at the building called Devon Corporation with admiration in their eyes. Satoru knew quite a bit about this place. It was, after all, the son of the President of the corporation that gave him his first Pokémon. The old man was a good man. Satoru and the other two stepped inside and began to look around. Satoru had the parts stashed in his bag.

"Oh! It's you two, good to see you. Did you retrieve what was stolen?" A familiar voice called out, prompting the trio to turn around.

'We sure did! I taught that crook a good lesson! He won't bother you ever again!" Allen beamed, puffing his chest with pride.

"Wonderful! I am so relieved to hear that. Why don't the three of you come with me? I must return these parts so Mr. Stone."

Allen blinked as he heard the last name.

"Mr. Stone? As in Steven Stone!?"

"Close, but not quite. It's his father," the man stated as the trio followed the man to the elevator.

The three of them got inside and began the trip up to the top of the corporate building.

 **X-X-X**

"So let me see if I have this right," a feminine voice muttered over a NAV as Angie held it up.

"Dan failed to retrieve the parts we need and you say he was attacked by a child with a Zigzagoon and a Lotad?"

"Yes Shelly...that is exactly what happened. I am sick of his screw ups. Edwin's blunders are moderately annoying but Dan has continuously grated on my nerves ever since he was assigned to me. He calls himself an elite but he doesn't show it. Why can't I have more competent men under me, Shelly?"

"Why don't you ask the twins?" Shelly snickered over the NAV.

"Shelly, I swear to Arceus..."

"What? It's true! Most of the men under you get easily distracted by you. I have the same issue, but we all know who holds my heart..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Anyway, look...can you find someone to reassign Dan to? Maybe Matt?"

"I will see what I can do Angie. In the meantime...tell me about the boy with the Beldum. He sounds interesting..."

 **X-X-X**

"I want to thank the three of you for retrieving what was stolen. Those Team Aqua are a troublesome bunch," Mr. Stone stated.

"Now, you two," Mr. Stone began, looking directly at Satoru and Allen.

'My associate tells me that you two saves his life. I am grateful to you for that. There is a favor I would like to ask of you, and your lady friend if she agrees."

Mr. Stone reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope, handing it to his associate who gave it to Satoru. The gray eyed lad placed it in his bag and looked back at .

'My son, Steven, is in Dewford Town. I do believe you know him, young man," Mr. Stone smirked, looking pointedly at Satoru who nodded.

"Excellent...that letter is very important. Make sure that he gets it. Now...here is a reward for your efforts."

Mr. Stone reached back into his drawer and pulled out several chips for their NAV devices.

"This is an upgrade we have been working on for your Poké NAV's. This will keep you up to date with anything that is happening around Hoenn. These are the first of the upgrades so count yourselves lucky to receive them. Also...for saving my associate, you may choose from a selection of Pokeballs that we have here."

The man in the green suit opened a locked chest to reveal several different kinds of balls. Satoru considered his options. He spotted a Dive Ball in the top row and tilted his head. He did need a water type if he wanted to be able to face Roxanne again. Ralts was too vulnerable to Probopass. Making his decision, he picked the Dive Ball and secured it. He knew that in order to get to Dewford, one had to travel by sea. The other two chose what they wanted and then the associate closed the case.

"Now, there is a man by the name of Mr. Briney near here. He has his own ship and could probably take you to Dewford. I am certain he can help you," Mr. Stone smiled.

"Oh! We know him! We helped him get his Wingull back," Allen beamed.

"Well then, all the more reason he will help you. Good luck to you three. Make sure Steven gets the letter."

"We will Mr. Stone!" Karen shouted excitedly back as the trio walked back to the elevator and exited the building.

 **X-X-X**

"I see...so he didn't speak any commands and still managed to fight you both off, albeit with some help. And you had a clear advantage against him...but he managed to defend quite well huh? Sounds intriguing..." Shelly grinned over the NAV.

"Yes...I would have won if it were the two of us...but the smaller brat made it complicated. But no worries...next we meet, I will crush them both. The reason I fell back was because Edwin failed and Archie was calling us back..."

"That's Archie for you. He hates being kept waiting for long. Anyway, thank you for the heads up. We will keep watch for the two boys. The older one in particular...he sounds interesting."

"Very...now if you'll excuse me Shelly, I need to get some rest. I have had a _very_ long day..."

"Rest up then Angie. See you in the morning..."

 _Click..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning everyone! Mango is baaaaaack! How is it going everyone? I know, I missed you guys too! So, the last chapter I did something unexpected. I know that in the games you must defeat Roxanne to head to Dewford, but I plan to do this** _ **my way.**_ **So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. And those of you wondering about my other two stories, my keyboard is still shot. BUT to all of you that like my first work two works, I have a surprise for you. Now, that being said, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 10: The Feisty Crustacean!**

The sun shone brightly through the window of Satoru's room in the Pokémon Center. He awoke rather groggily considering he had a rough night, it was to be expected. Images of Annelise bombarded his dreams without cease, making it difficult to sleep. Yawning, Satoru slid out of bed, stretching as he got up. Ralts, sensing her trainer was awake, also stirred and rubbed her eyes cutely. She wondered how he was doing.

She could still feel that same mixture of emotions from him the day she stepped out of the underbrush. It was as if there were a cloud of sadness looming over him only, instead of rain, there was a single ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds like a spotlight. The pain of loss was still hanging over him. There was another thing bothering her. She had panicked at a critical moment and cost Satoru the match. She didn't feel any anger coming from him, even after the match.

So what was the issue? She couldn't figure it out. Satoru could feel the confusion rolling off of her, and turned to face her. He could see a look of uncertainty on her face, even though her eyes were veiled. He knew one of the reasons for that look. He breathed a deep sigh and sat back on the bed with her and looked at her.

 _'It wasn't your fault you know...'_

 _'It wasn't? But...I lost. I...I panicked, I'm sorry Satoru...'_

 _'Don't be. We weren't ready for her. But I promise you this...next time we will be.'_

 _'Do you really think we will be?'_

 _'Yes...now come on...we need to get going.'_

 _'Okay!'_

 **X-X-X**

Allen had also rolled out of bed, but a little earlier than Satoru. In fact, he wasn't even in the center. He was outside of it, training his team.

"Alright! Let's run through that again! Zigzagoon, I wanna see more speed. Lotad, keep Zigzagoon dodging!" Allen shouted enthusiastically, watching as his Pokémon obeyed his orders.

Karen was out there with him, watching how he worked. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a pink sleeveless top with a white skirt and pink stockings. As she observed Allen, the door to the center opened and Satoru walked out. A smile crossed the little girl's features as her silent new friend made his way over to the group.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She chirped, getting a tired smile from Satoru in return.

 **"Good morning Karen...how long have you two been up?"**

"Ummm...since seven. Allen was up first and as you can see..."

Zigzagoon slipped on a wet patch of grass and slid into Lotad who blasted him with bubbles to knock him away.

"That's okay Zigzagoon! Just try to keep your footing!" Allen called out.

 **"He's really working hard I see. He must really want to improve. I will admit, he is getting better."**

"Yep! Though he still has quite a ways to go before he is ready to face Roxanne again."

 **"Ah...you heard about that. Yeah, she beat us pretty badly. I only managed to beat her first Pokémon. I will have to work on my strategy a bit more next time around."**

"Yeah...he told me that you were awesome, even though you lost. He also told me about how you beat that mean bully when you met him. You must really be something."

 **It was my friend that claimed the victory. All I did was call the shots really. Beldum just responds as directed. No more, no less..."**

"True, but it takes skill on a trainers part as well. Give yourself some credit!" Karen giggled.

Another _thud_ was heard as Zigzagoon was knocked away again by a burst of leaves. Allen sighed and shook his head. He seemed so fixed on getting everything just right. He would eventually get a good strategy down in order to face Roxanne again.

"So, are you ready to head to Dewford? I went ahead and talked to Mr. Briney and he is ready whenever we are!" Karen beamed.

Satoru smiled softly and nodded. He couldn't help but notice how cheerful Karen was. She and Allen shared that same child-like innocence couples with an unexplainable happy aura that seemed to surround them. Satoru knew he needed those two around. He wasn't sure how his journey would be without the two.

"Allen my darling! We're heading to Mr. Briney's now!" Karen called out.

"I am not your darling!" Allen shot back, flushes in the face.

Karen giggled at the frustrated expression on Allen's features.

Ralts sat atop Satoru's right shoulder, her crimson hues peaking out at the individuals before her. Beldum floated on Satoru's left, simply observing as it always did. After Allen finally returned his Pokemon, the trio headed back towards the Petalburg Woods.

 **X-X-X**

The trip didn't seem to take too long for the trio. A few hours after they had started out, they had made it out of the woods and were already heading towards Mr. Briney's Cabin.

"Not much farther! Come on, his cabin is just up ahead! See the boat!?" Karen chirped excitedly.

"Sheesh you're loud..." Allen grumbled, still disgruntled that Karen was tagging along.

"I'm just a very happy person. So get used to it!" Karen laughed.

Satoru shook his head at the two. They were like siblings in a way.

"Hello over there!" Mr. Briney's voice called out as he heard and saw them coming.

"Hello again Mr. Briney!" Karen called out as she ran up to the old man.

"Well, if it isn't the youngsters who helped me get my darling Peeko back. What brings you here to my home?"

"We have a letter to deliver to Mr. Stone's son," Karen smiled.

"The President of the Devon Corporation?"

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you could bring us to Dewford," Allen interjected.

"Dewford eh? Well, I suppose I can spare some time and sail there. It sounds like an adventure! Alright, if it's that important then hop aboard! Peeko, we're setting sail!" Mr. Briney shouted, calling his Wingull to him.

The trio loaded onto the small ship after Mr. Briney got on and began loosing the ropes that kept the ship docked. Within minutes, the crew was off and sailing for Dewford.

 **X-X-X**

Satoru sat in the back of the boat, his eyes looking up at the clouds. He seemed to be in his own little world at this point. Karen was sitting by Allen who was attempting to coach his Pokémon on what they ought to be doing.

"Okay! Lotad, you're getting better at the power output. We just need to work on your evasion next. Zigzagoon, we have your speed up, we just need to work on you hitting harder and faster. With enough training we will be able to win!" Allen said confidently.

Satoru smiled faintly at this. Allen seemed to barely grasp the strategic aspect of battling, which didn't seem to help him much. And then there was Karen. She had Pokemon, but he had no clue what they were. Come to think of it, he didn't even ask. As the trio relaxed, he couldn't help but notice that Ralts seemed a little distracted. Beldum did as well.

 _'You two okay?'_ Satoru inquired, glancing over at his two companions who were looking over the edge of the boat.

 _'There is something swimming alongside of us. I cannot detect what it is just yet, but it seems to have an interest in the boat.'_

 _'I wonder what it could be Beldum.'_

 _'Analyzing. Processing. Ah. I detect a crustacean swimming beside us. More specifically a Clauncher. He is using Aqua Jet to follow us.'_

 _'He must be a pretty fast Launcher then...we aren't exactly going slow here. In any case...I think I want to catch it. I got this Dive Ball for the sole purpose of finding something that could help me against Roxanne and a Clauncher sounds about right...'_

 _'I have pinpointed its location...should we engage?'_

 _'I'll have Ralts do it...you have nothing ranged.'_

 _'Ah. Right, I do not.'_

Satoru glanced down at the water, drawing the attention of Allen and Karen who became curious. Why was he watching the water so intently? Neither of them knew, but they would soon find out. As they watched, suddenly, Satoru snapped his fingers, signalling Ralts to spring into action.

Ralts began to channel psychic energies through her tiny frame, expelling them outwards, connecting with the water.

"Why is Satoru attacking the water?"

"Not sure Allen...maybe he saw something?" Karen thought aloud.

As the two looked on, a small blue crustacean looking Pokémon was lifted out of the water. It did not look too happy.

 _'What be the big idea? What business do ye landlubbers have treatin' me this way!?'_ The Clauncher growled as he glared at the Ralts that held him in her grip.

Satoru blinked as he looked at Clauncher. What he was saying almost made no sense to him. without much of a care, he snapped his fingers once, signalling for Ralts to slam him onto the deck. Ralts complied. She used her psychic abilities to send the crustacean crashing onto the deck. Clauncher, clearly not happy, whirled around and fired off a Water Pulse towards Ralts. Two snaps from Satoru sent Ralts into a Double Team which Clauncher didn't seem fazed by in the least. Correcting his aim, he charged up aquatic energies and with the help of his ability, Mega Launcher, fired off a massive Water Pulse. This took out all of the doubles and nearly flattened Ralts had she not avoided it.

"Whoa! That nearly hit us!" Karen called out as she barely avoided getting blasted off the boat.

 _'There be no runnin' from me ya bilge rat!'_

 _'Bilge rat? That term is unfamiliar. Explain.'_

 _'I don't need to be explainin' nothing' to the likes of ye! Now engarde!'_

Clauncher's body began to glow with aquatic aura. Within seconds, he darted off, cloaked in water with his larger claw glowing with the light of Crab Hammer. Satoru snapped his fingers twice to signal Beldum to switch into a defensive mode, coating itself with a layer of metal. The attack hammered home, the impact reduced a bit more due to Iron Defense. At that point, another psychic pulse battered into Clauncher's side, sensing him skidding along the ground, Clauncher stood back up and fired back at Ralts who took a clean hit from the Water Pulse. This nearly knocked her out.

"What's going on back there!?" Mr. Briney called back, checking on his passengers.

"Nothing! Satoru is playing with a Clauncher!"

There was a loud _crash!_

Beldum rammed Clauncher straight into the side of the boat and then retreated as soon as Clauncher began to open fire with another Water Pulse. The blast missed Beldum by a slight margin and detonated on the water, battering the boat. Allen and Karen both faltered a bit, knocking heads in the process.

 _'So. Huff. Ye be stronger than I first thought. I must say...huff...I didn't expect it...'_

 _'My trainer directs me quite well. He is very familiar with the ways of battle as he graduated with high honors and as an Ace.'_

 _'A what now? Don't go confusin' me with all this gibberish. Let's continue our fight!'_

 _'If that is what you desire.'_

Satoru snapped his fingers and that alerted Ralts to be on the offensive. A pulse of psychic energy shot out and took hold of Clauncher as he fought Beldum. As Clauncher struggled against the invisible force that held him, the 209 pound bell rammed into him, coated in violet aura. This caused the crustacean to wheeze painfully. As he fell to the ground, a blue and white ball hit him on his small forehead and absorbed him inside. The ball twitched thrice and then... _click._

Satoru smiled in satisfaction as he picked up his new companion. As he did, he looked around at Allen and Karen who were ducking for cover. He scratched the back of his head nervously and then clipped Clauncher's ball to his belt.

"Was that a Clauncher? Wow, those are cool!" Allen said enthusiastically.

 **"Yes...and I do believe he was a pretty strong one at that. He injured Salts and took several hits from Beldum. I think he will be quite useful..."**

"You will definitely win at the gym with Clauncher. Roxanne won't know what hit her!"

Satoru chuckled soundlessly as he typed back to Allen.

 **"I don't know about that just yet. I will cross that bridge when I come to it."**

"Hey you two, look! I she Dewford!" Karen called back to Satoru and Allen who ran up beside her to the front of the boat.

Within minutes of the island being in sight, the trio had finally reached Dewford, two hours after setting sail.

 **And that takes care of that! So, yeah...Clauncher. I figured he would be a good one for Satoru. Clauncher can be quite powerful with his ability Mega Launcher. 120 power Water Pulse anyone? So yeah, he's a thing. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because there are more to come! Find out what happens next time on Rising!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aloha again! How did you all like the last chapter? I hope you liked it because I have a special surprise for all you who follow me. I mentioned it before. So hold onto your hats because this is going to be quite interesting. I hope you're ready! Prepare yourselves because another ship is about to pull into the harbor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 11: The Man Of Stone**

The crew had just docked in Dewford's harbor and were getting out of the boat.

"Well, here we are! This is Dewford Town. It may be small but it's a nice little place to visit and also to fish," Mr. Briney stated as he breathed in the scent of the town.

"I bet it is! But what I really wanna qdo is take on the gym here!" Allen beamed excitedly.

"Hold your horses happy pants. We have to deliver a letter to Steven before that. Now, where did Mr. Stone say he would be? I know I have that message in here somewhere..." Karen mumbled as she took out her NAV and fumbled around for the message.

"Ah! Here we go. He should be in Granite Cave. Now...where..."

"Ye be lookin' for Granite Cave? Why it's on the north side of the town. A lot of fishermen gather there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Mr. Briney! Okay, let's go you two!" Karen laughed.

"Be careful you three. When you get back, let me know what ye want next!"

"We will!" Allen called back.

Satoru and the group began to head towards the northern section of the island in search of the cave. It wasn't too difficult to finds due to how small the island actually was. The cave was surprisingly vast, given the size of the land it stood upon.

"Well, here we go..." Karen breathed as she took the first step inside.

Satoru glanced around at the inside of the vast cave and reached around to unzip his backpack to retrieve a flashlight. Clicking it on, the trio now had some light to scout out the cave with.

 **X-X-X**

Just off the coast of Mossdeep City, a small cave could be seen. Within its depths was the home base of the infamous Team Aqua. Standing just inside their lair was none other than Angie. Frustration was evident on her features. Shelly was right beside her, leaning against a wall.

"Seems like you're in a bit of a slump. Care to talk about it?"

"I suppose. Shelly. How in the heck did I get stuck with teammates like the ones I have under me?"

"You must be referring to Dan's recent failure. He did mention something about being defeated by that same duo you came across. I get that you are tired of it. A lot of us are. Every other mission has gone off without a hitch. Have you tried talking to Archie about it"

"No. And that is because I want to at least see if there is a way to fix this mess."

"If you're sure Angie. I know how devoted you are to Team Aqua. You are one of our best after all. Just keep doing what you do and if they slack off just do what you always do..."

"Kick'em in the pants?"

"Or give them some incentive to do better..." Shelly grinned, hinting at Angie's frame.

"No. Absolutely. Positively. NO."

Shelly couldn't help but laugh at the reaction that Angie gave her. It was too easy to tease her about her body and how easily most of the Grunts were swayed by it.

 **X-X-X**

The cave seemed to go on for quite some time, until the group came across a passage they hadn't taken before. As they approached, they could hear a voice coming from the inside.

"Fascinating...so in ancient times their primal forms boasted this much strength? That's terrifying. Hmmm...that's odd, the forms appear to be different from Mega Evolution. How strange. I guess all my questions won't be answered today..." Steven sighed as he turned around, only to be met with two unfamiliar faces. He blinked a few times when his eyes fell on Satoru.

"Afternoon trainers...may I help you?" Steven inquired as he turned to adjust his suit.

"Wow! I'm actually meeting Steven Stone!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me. What can I assist you with?"

"Oh, right! We have a letter for you," Allen stated as he turned to Satoru.

Steven's eyes shifted to Satoru, light steel blue irises gazing into familiar gray depths.

"It's been a while Satoru, how are you feeling?"

Satoru smiled faintly, showing that he was at least breathing.

"I know what you must be feeling right now. I am sorry for what happened. I can't begin to imagine what that must feel like."

"Steven? What do you mean?" Karen inquired curiously.

"That's not my place to say young lady. Satoru went through something recently and I doubt he wants me disclosing it."

Satoru nodded, earning a faint smile from Steven. Pulling out the letter, Satoru handed it to Steven.

"Let's see here...ah, it's from my father. How nice of him. I will read this later. Thank you for bringing this to me," Steven smiled, pocketing the letter.

"Well, while you are here, take a look around you. Tell me...what does all of this mean to you? Yes, we see carvings of ancient Pokémon whose power is far beyond our comprehension, but what do you get from it?" Steven inquired.

"Those Pokémon look scary..." Allen commented, looking at the forms of three powerful looking Pokémon.

"Yes, they do look scary. Terrifying even...but not all Pokémon are like that. You three have yet to discover everything there is to know about the world we live in. But in time...I am certain that you will. Who knows? With enough training...maybe you will become the champion."

"Wow! You really think so!?" Allen exclaimed.

"If you put your mind to it, yes. Now...what do you say we head out of here? I could stay in here for hours but I need to come out some time."

As Steven walked by Satoru, a NAV was held up in front of him with a message for him.

 **"Thanks for then kind words. And also...thanks for the Beldum, it's quite nice having it around."**

"Not a problem Satoru. I had a feeling that you would be able to do well with my favorite Pokémon. And I see you have made a few new friends. That's good. I can see that they have been a great help to you so far."

 **"What makes you say that?"**

"Well for one thing...you're smiling, so that's good," Steven laughed.

 **"Yeah, I suppose you're right."** Satoru replied with a mute chuckle.

 **X-X-X**

The four of them made it out of the cave after about a half hour.

"Well, this is it. I have enjoyed your company you three, but I am afraid that I must be off now. I have a feeling that I will be seeing you all again. Until then, train hard and don't give up no matter what happens. Keep your goals always before you and there won't be anything to stand in your way."

"We will! Thank you Steven! You're the greatest!" Allen shouted as Steven releases Skarmory and took off.

"Well, we got that done. Now what?" Karen though out loud.

At that moment, her NAV began to beep, signalling she had a message.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Mr. Stone!"

"Karen, did you all deliver the letter safely?"

"Yeppers! We sure did. Steven talked with us a bit afterwards and he just now left."

"Good! Now, I have another task for you three. If you would be so kind as to deliver those parts to Slateport City, that would be wonderful. There is a man by the name of Captain Stern there. He needs those parts for his submarine that he is building."

"No problem Mr. Stone! We will get right on it."

"Thank you three very much. Ciao for now."

 _Click..._

"Well, it looks like we are going to Slateport City!"

"Can we at least battle the gym first?" Allen asked curiously.

"Well...as long as Mr. Briney doesn't mind..."

"Yes!" Allen exclaimed as he dashed off towards the Pokémon Center.

"Boys..." Karen sighed, looking up at Satoru with a nervous laugh.

"Not you Satoru, just Allen."

Satoru rolled his eyes and laughed soundlessly.

 **X-X-X**

Lilycove City. One of the cities of Hoenn that offered a wide variety of attractions from the Battle Frontier to the Contest Hall. A ship that had been travelling for several days finally docked into the harbor. As the steps were lowered, out stepped a young man with dirty blond hair and deep forest green eyes stepped out. He wore a black cape-jacket with blue jeans and black boots. He wore gloves of similar coloration and a keystone could be seen in it. Beside him was a lovely young lady with chocolate tresses that kisses here shoulders. Gray-geen eyes peered out from beneath her bangs. She wore a very stylish black leather jacket and a blue skirt to go with it. She had a white designer purse on her left shoulder. She too had a keystone in her bracelet.

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Well, this is Lilycove. Fortree City is quite a ways from here."

"I see, well..lead on love," the girl smiled, lightly kissing the young man on the lips before taking his hand.

Just then the boy's NAV went off. The boy had retrieved his old one before leaving home.

"Hello? Hey mom."

"Tadashi? Hey son, did you and Clarice make it okay?"

"Yep. We're here."

"Good! Be safe over there okay? I know you and her will be fine but you know I worry at times."

"I know mom. We will be okay, no worries."

"Okay Tadashi, I love you. Oh, and if you get the chance, say hi to Winona for me! We need to catch up."

"Will do mom. Gitta go, I love you. Bye."

 _Click..._

 **The S.S. Tadrice has landed! I did say I would have a surprise didn't I? Anyway, you will find out what they are up to later. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because they will be popping up more often! Find out what happens next time on Rising!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annnnnd we're back! So, those of you who are probably wondering about the S.S. Tadrice in Hoenn, I already planned it out. For those of you going; "dafudge is the S.S. Tadrice?" Go read The Flames Of Revolution. In any case, let us shift our focus back to the story shall we? I know some of you are wondering about the gym battle. I am getting to that. It will be done a bit out of order as to be expected. You all should know that I do nothing by the book when it comes to the game, save for critical game events and even those I alter. Anyway, it's game time! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 12: Stepping Into The Ring, Part One**

"Allen. Calm down already I know that you are eager to do the challenge but we have to wait for Satoru!" Karen called out to her impatient crush, halting him in his tracks.

"But...I wanna challenge the gym now! We've been waiting foreverrrrrr," Allen groaned.

Satoru shook his head as he watched the two interact. A musical _ding_ caught his attention, prompting him to turn around. The nurse had just finished up the care for his Pokémon and was wheeling them out for him to see. Clauncher looked better, which was a relief. He was pretty sore about the abrupt assault on him. Satoru had to apologise for that. Needless to say, it astounded Clauncher that he could 'speak Pokémon.'

Ralts hopped up onto his right shoulder and nuzzled Satoru's face affectionately. Beldum remained out as usual, hovering around. Having retrieved and returned his team, he turned towards Allen and Karen. The two glanced back at Satoru with smiles on their faces, showing they were ready to go.

"Alright, it's gym time! We're ready for this!" Allen exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure you are. Make sure to win this for me and maybe I will reward you," Karen giggled.

"No thanks!" Allen called back as he took off for the gym.

Karen huffed and crossed her arms as he ran off.

 **"He does that a lot I take it?"**

Karen sighed as she looked down at her NAV.

"Yeah, but I like that he does that. It's so cute," she grinned.

 **"Heh...you two make me laugh, you know?"**

"That's my job! I love making people happy!" Karen giggled.

 **"Well, thank you. I know the three of us don't know much about one another but, you two laughing and playing makes me feel better and I appreciate it more than you know."**

Karen blinked as she looked up at Satoru. She remembered what Steven said about him going through something but decided not to ask him, yet anyway. She simply smiled back at him and then chased off after Allen.

"Wait up Allen!"

Satoru chuckled softly and shook his head.

 _'Satoru.'_

 _Yeah, Beldum?'_

 _'Your emotional levels seem to have stabilized. Could this be due to your newfound companions?'_

 _'Probably Beldum...probably.'_

 **X-X-X**

"Welcome to my gym dudes and dudette!" Brawly called out as the trio entered the gym.

"I'm here to challenge you!" Allen declared, stepping forward and readying himself for a battle.

"Uh...well, you're eager aren't you? That's cool. Yeah, well hey, why don't we take this battle to another arena that I have? It'll be a lot more fun that way!" Brawly suggested.

"Sounds OK to me!" Allen replied.

"Alright, everyone follow me to the cave!" Brawly called to them as they all walked out the door.

 **X-X-X**

"So, Tadashi? Now that we are registered, what do you want to do first? We have tons of time to kill."

Tadashi thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Well...I did want to visit my former home here. I wonder if anyone will remember me after all this time."

"Love, you've been in Kalos for what? A year or so? I doubt anyone has forgotten you. Now come on, you know this place better than I do. How about you show me around before we start on any gyms?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I know a place you will love. Lilycove has tons of things to do...and knowing the shop-aholic that you are...there's a HUGE department store here with several floors to look around."

"Say no more love. Let's go!" Clarice grinned, yanking her boyfriend along to the store.

 **X-X-X**

"So this is where we are fighting? Wow, I didn't know there was an arena in here!" Allen exclaimed as he looked around at all the jagged rocks that were sticking up out of the ground. There were even cracks in the ground where geysers shot out of.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it? So, Allen was it? Why don't you and I catch some waves and start the flow of this battle?!"

"Sounds good to me!" Allen grinned.

"Go get'em sweetie"

"I'm not your sweetie!" Allen flushed.

Karen simply laughed at him and waited for the match to begin.

"This battle is between the Dewford Town Gym Leader; Brawly and the challenger; Allen! This will be a two on two matchup. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Allen will have the first move. Ready? Begin!"

"Lotad, let's go!" Allen called out, sending the dual-type out onto the arena floor.

"Machoke, surfs up!"

The humanoid, reptilian-faced Pokémon surged onto the battlefield and stood tall, his crimson hues staring down his opposition. Allen got slightly nervous seeing this. He remembered that Roxanne had an evolved Pokémon as well and even though he never fought it...he saw how strong it was. He would need to be careful. This was not going to be easy.

"Lotad, Razor Leaf!"

Lotad gathered the power of nature and expelled it outwards in a flurry of leaves that spiraled towards Machoke. The muscular Pokémon didn't so much as move as the leaves came forth. As they approached, he began batting them away, his hands like blurs as he swatted at the leaves. Allen sweat-dropped at this. His mind flashed back to what Roxanne's Geodude had done.

 _'Focus Allen, focus! That happened at the other gym and you weren't ready. But you're a different trainer now. Get it together. Now...why isn't Machine attacking?"_

Machine stood over a crack in the ground, and unbeknownst to Allen, a strategy had been put in place. Soon, the ground began to tremble and this alarmed Allen.

"Machoke, use Cross Chop!"

Machoke crossed his arms and drew upon his fighting spirit. His arms began to glow and at that point, a burst of high pressure water shot out of the ground and carried Machoke towards Lotad at breakneck speeds. The two arms lashed out at Lotad and smashed into him with devastating force. Lotad flew back into a wall and hit the ground with a thud.

"Lotad!" Allen cried out, watching Lotad slowly get up.

"Phew...close one," Karen sighed in relief.

Satoru's eyes focused in on what Brawly had just done. The geyser had just given Machoke an enormous power boost in that split second. Allen was lucky that Machine didn't knock Lotad out.

 _'Okay...that caught me off guard a little bit. Machine just stood there...waiting for the geyser. I can't let Machine get in too close nor can I get in too close either. He almost knocked Lotad out there. I need to find a way to beat him...but what?'_ Allen thought as he remembered what happened.

 _'Wait! That's it! I got it this time!'_

"Lotad, Razor Leaf again!"

Lotad complied and fired off a barrage of leaves at Machoke, causing the superpower Pokémon to mimic his earlier actions and bat them away. As the leaves continued, Allen was waiting. He had seen the trick once and that was all he needed. As the attack wore off, the ground began to tremble once more.

"Machoke, Brick Break!"

"Water Gun and aim it at his face!"

Lotad fired a swift stream of water towards Machoke, nailing him in the face. This was a hastily fired attack that didn't seem to have much of an effect, however, as the stream continued, the geyser bursted upwards and sent Machoke flying into a wall instead of towards his target.

Machoke stumbled back from the wall, slightly dazed but otherwise fine. He turned around and stared at Lotad intently, studying the little Water/Grass-type with mild curiosity.

"Use Cross Chop again!"

Machoke crossed his arms, noticing that he was on another geyser that was about to erupt and readied himself for the boost.

"Water Gun again!"

As the water was about to burst from the ground, Machoke took another blast to the face, throwing off his concentration. The water once again erupted and sent Machoke flying through a few rocks, shattering boulders as he hit the wall.

"Take him down! Razor Leaf!"

Lotad fired a continuous barrage of leaves that pelted Machoke before he could recover. Machoke flopped over after the assault and was down for the count.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Lotad is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Looks like you really turned the tide of battle on me there Allen. I wasn't expecting you to figure things out that fast."

"I do my best! I don't care how tough the competition is!" Allen grinned.

"You seem rather confident. Good, because the tide of this battle is going to change. Hariyama surfs up!"

And there he was. The powerhouse of the Dewford Gym. Satoru had studies up on the leaders and their usual teams. Prior to this match, Machoke was but a Machop. It appeared as though every gym had its surprise. He wondered how Allen would face this challenge.

 _'Okay...you've gotten this far so there is no turning back now. That Hariyama may be big but we can do this!'_

"Razor Leaf and then Water Gun!"

"Arm Trust!"

The geyser that Hariyama had been standing on burst as quickly as Brawly gave a command. Lotad's attacks ricochet off of Hariyama as the massive sumo-like Pokémon barreled into him with his massive body, striking at the smaller opponent with powerful palm strikes. Allen's mind went back to when he fought the bully with the Makuhita. The last palm strike blasted Lotad into a wall, knocking it out upon impact. Allen's confidence began to shake a little.

"Lotad is unable to battle! Hariyama is the winner!"

Allen returned Lotad and reached for Zigzagoon's ball. The images of the Makuhita giving his friend a beat down still made him nervous. Satoru could see this and although Karen had never met the bully, she knew something was up.

"You can do it Allen!" Karen called out to him.

Allen looked over at her with a confused expression. No pet names? She was just simply cheering him on? This did relieve him to some degree. He heard a message go off on his NAV so he took it out to look at it.

 **"Hey, don't worry about what happened before. Unlike that bully, Brawly is a good guy. I can tell that he doesn't gloat in his victories. Just give this all you've got. You have a strategy you can use...don't forget it. I'm rooting for you!"**

Allen glanced back at Satoru and smiled after reading the message.

"Thanks you two!" Allen grinned, getting back to his old self as he turned to face Brawly with renewed vigor.

"That is one strong Hariyama! That just makes me even more pumped about this match!" Allen grinned.

"I make sure all of my Pokémon are in top condition by teaching them to surf. They are always ready to take on any challenge so you'd better bring the best you have Allen or you're gonna wipe out here. But the tide does have a way of shifting, let's see what happens!" Brawly smirked.

"Right! Zigzagoon, let's go!"

The playful little raccoon leapt onto the arena floor, crouching down into a battle stance as he stared up at his competition. The sheer size of Hariyama was intimidating enough. On top of that, Zigzagoon was at a disadvantage. This would prove detrimental to him if he wasn't careful. He needed to be strong. He was Allen's only hope at this point. With determination in his eyes, the raccoon glared at Hariyama, awaiting his first command.

 _'Okay...I know he is gonna use that geyser again. If any of his hits connect it'll be game over. I have to find a way around that. But what can I do? Wait a minute! Zigzagoon knows_ _ **that**_ _move! Duh!'_

The ground began to rumble as the water pressure built up beneath the surface. Just as it was about to blow, Allen set his strategy in motion.

"Zigzagoon, Sand Attack now!"

Zigzagoon nodded, racing towards Hariyama until he was a considerable distance. He quickly whirled around and kicked out his hind legs, dragging sand with him and spraying Hariyama in the face. Hariyama placed his hands over his eyes and stumbled a bit, his right foot now being the only thing over the geyser. The water erupted and sent Hatiyama flying sideways, crashing through rocks, face first into a wall. The large sumo rose from the ground and turned to face Zigagoon with a menacing glare. He slammed his feet sumo style and stepped forwards, awaiting orders.

"Hariyama, Vital Throw!"

Hariyama charged towards Zigzagoon, aiming to body check the little raccoon with his massive shoulder, but the little critter avoided it easily. Hariyama winced a little as he still had sand in his eyes. Knowing this, Allen capitalized on it.

"Zigzagoon, Sand Attack again, then use Headbutt!"

The little raccoon darted across the ground, creating a zig zag pattern as he did in order to keep Hariyama on his toes.

"Hariyama, Knock Off!"

A large hand came slamming downwards, nearly throwing Zigzagoon off balance. Luckily, the critter avoided the attack but was not unaffected by the trembling the ground started doing. The geyser was acting up again. Quickly, Zigzagoon turned tail and threw sand in Hariyama's face, causing him to rub it from his eyes again.

Before he knew it, he was rammed in the belly with intense force, pushing him back a little so that he as off center. The geyser erupted again and sent Hariyama flying backwards, slamming into a wall and creating a crater.

"Headbutt let's go!"

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

Zigzagoon raced off with reckless abandon towards his opponent, not caring if he made it out unscathed. Hariyama squinted to see Zigzagoon and as the little raccoon came into view, he thrust his arm out powerfully and... _whif!_ He caught nothing but air. The next thing he knew was darkness after he felt the weight of the little raccoon's head slamming into him.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Zigzagoon wins! The match goes to the challenger, Allen!"

Allen stared at the arena for a long time before it dawned on him that he'd won. His smile started out small, but then it grew from ear to ear. Pumping his fist into the air, he gave a joyful shout.

"YES!" Allen exclaimed, jumping around excitedly.

"I won, I won, I won!"

"You did it Allen!" Karen squealed, tackling Allen to the ground playfully.

"Karen, get off!" Allen shouted, struggling to pry Karen off of him.

Brawly couldn't help but laugh as he walked over to Satoru.

"You have some interesting friends. Are they always like this?"

"Satoru smiled softly, laughing inwardly as he took out his NAV to type a message.

 **"Yes, they are like that. It appears that Karen has a little crush on Allen. They know each other from school. This gets quite amusing as you can see."**

"No kidding. It is pretty funny. Well, he needs his badge, I look forward to battling you next."

Satoru nodded as Brawly walked off and handed Allen his badge. Karen had to let him up sometime didn't she?

"That was an awesome battle Allen. I enjoyed it a lot. You really turned the tide on me in the end, nice going!" Brawly grinned.

"Thanks! I had a blast! You are really strong!" Allen beamed.

"You're pretty tough yourself. Like I said, you gave me a great match. Now, I gotta go heal up and when I return, the other guy and I will have a battle."

"You're going to have fun with that. Satoru is awesome!" Allen bragged.

"So his name is Satoru huh? Well, I look forward to it. Later dudes and dudette!"

And with that, Brawly ran out the door.

 **X-X-X**

"Well? What do you think?" Clarice asked as she twirled around in a new black dress and designer boots. She had on a white sun hat, her chocolate tresses bouncing off her shoulders.

"I like it. A lot actually," Tadashi smiled, scanning Clarice's slender tanned frame. She looked amazing as usual.

"I'm glad you like it," she grinned, draping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly before pulling away.

"Where to next love?"

"Hmmm...why don't we check out the Contest Hall. If I remember correctly...right about now is when they all get ready for contests. One should be happening within a day or so."

"Hmmm...I wonder if you and I will be asked to perform. I know we started out half a year ago, but we were well received in our first concert," Clarice smiled as she leaned on Tadashi's shoulder.

'Maybe. C'mon, let's go check it out."

 **And there you have it folks! With a simple strategy, Allen won the match! Credit goes to PG-13 (PhantomGalaxy13) for reminding me of the battle Ash had with Brawling and for giving me the idea on how Allen could win. He is an amazing writer. He is also the creator of the beloved Jay in Icy Wrath! Go read his stuff, it's awesome! Anyway, part two is common' at cha! Also, more to come with Tadrice! Stay tuned! To those wondering about OC's, I will have to think about it. I didn't plan on it but...I am open to it if the OC will for well with the story. PM them to me and I will look at them. If it's a Pokémon you would like one of the characters to have, that's fine too. Like I said, PM them or leave me a review first, then tell me what you would like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aloha! Here we go again with another chapter of Rising! How did everyone enjoy the last chapter? I do hope it was enjoyable for everyone. I had to do some thinking on how to go about Satoru's battle here. Also, for now, there is little Aqua activity until later on. I have plans for that. Anyway, now that we have all of that cleared up. Let's get started shall we!?"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 13: Stepping Into The Ring, Part Two**

For Satoru, battles were mostly about clear calculations and strategy. At least, that was how it used to be. It was always as simple as water beats rock and grass beats water. However, Annelise had detailed that idea entirely. She taught him that Pokémon are able to overcome their weaknesses and become stronger. Every one of her team in their years of schooling, had moves that counter their weaknesses. Satoru learned many lessons from her and now? He saw something similar in Allen's match. He had won against impossible odds and proved once again that type didn't _always_ matter.

Satoru had been going through the strategy that Brawly had used during the match. Now that Satoru had seen it, would Brawly be so foolish as to use it again? He had no idea what Satoru had waiting for him. Satoru glanced down at his team as he waited for Brawly to return. He took out his Pokedex and scanned Ralts' Pokeball. He blinked as he saw a new move in here pool, two actually. She had Teleport and Disarming Voice. This was going to give him some really good ideas for the battle.

Beldum still had his same techniques which would be more than enough. Thirty minutes had gone by rather quickly and Brawly was now walking back into the cave. Satoru locked eyes with Brawly in order to signal that he was ready.

"Alright Satoru! Are you ready to catch some waves?" Brawly smirked.

'Satoru nodded, readying his first Pokeball.

"Go get'em Satoru!" Karen cheered.

"Show Brawly what you're made of!" Allen called out.

Satoru smiled softly as he looked down at Beldum's ball. He wanted to give it the first shot at the gym as he knew there was a way to win here. Beldum was a Psychic/Steel-type which meant he could abuse his offense without hurting his defense too much. It was the perfect way to start things off. The geyser trick would also come in handy only in a different way.

Satoru turned to face Brawly who also seemed ready.

 _'This trainer seems really confident. I wonder how he will handle battling here. Most trainers are often surprised at the geysers but now that he's seen it...he won't have much of a problem tackling it.'_

"This Gym Battle is between the Dewford Town Gym Leader; Brawly and the challenger; Satoru! This will be a two on two match. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Satoru will have the first move. Ready? Begin!"

Satoru tossed Beldum's ball onto the arena. The steel gold and silver bell shimmered as it appeared. Beldum turned to face his soon to be opponent.

"Machoke, surfs up!" Brawly called out, sending out the superpower Pokémon.

A snap echoed through the cave, reverberating off the walls of the cave. Beldum began to glow, coating itself with more reinforced metal. Two snaps echoed to follow the first, causing Beldum to swivel from the defensive sideways position into a frontal assault mode. A violet glow enveloped Beldum as its psychic powers were being focused. Like a rocket, Beldum took off, aiming to ram into Machoke.

"Catch it and use Karate Chop!"

Machoke waited for Beldum to get closer before making his move. As soon as the bell was in range, he braced himself for the repercussions of this reckless move and caught Beldum. The psychic energy caused him to cringe as he held Beldum in his iron grip. A snap echoed out to give Beldum a defensive command. Its coat shimmered brightly once more, hardening its defenses once again. As Beldum did this, Machoke's hand came knifing down upon Beldum, slamming it into the ground. Beldum arose, almost unscathed from the blow.

 _'This Machoke is quite strong. You were right to use two Iron Defense commands for me. It would appear that this will be more difficult than we first thought.'_

 _'Yeah, no kidding. This type of thing happened before when Geodude caught you. The only difference was that he had a move that was effective... Machoke does not. We need to abuse that.'_

 _'Correct. Shall I proceed on the offensive?'_

 _'No...back away towards me, hover two paces ahead of me...I have an idea...'_

Beldum complied and slowly moved back as directed. Machoke became puzzled by this motion and watched curiously.

 _'Okay...what's he planning? Beldum seems to be rather defensive right now. Maybe he's trying to wear Machoke down. We had best end this quickly...'_

'Machoke, use Cross Chop"

 _'Wait for it...'_ Satoru commanded.

Machoke crossed his arms as they began to glow. Machoke then leapt forward and as he did, the ground began to tremble. The geyser gathered strength as it shot towards the surface.

 _'Move now!'_

Beldum swiftly moved to the side right as Machoke was about to strike. As Machoke was airborne for but a moment, the geyser shot up and carried him towards the ceiling. Two snaps echoed out and soon a speeding bell shot upwards into the geyser. A very loud _crash_ could be heard as Beldum connected with its target, psychic shockwaves pulsing from the geyser as it stopped, causing Machoke to fall and crash _hard_ into the cave floor. Beldum floated down from where he was and glanced back at Satoru and then hovered back to him.

"Machoke is unable to battle! Beldum wins!"

"Well, I must admit I was not expecting that! You're really tough. But now it's time to show you what I can really do. Gallade, you're up!"

Satoru's eyes popped as he saw this. This would complicate things... _a lot._

"He's got a Gallade!?" Allen exclaimed, suddenly feeling jipped.

"Yep, I don't always use the same two for my matchups. I have to switch it up every once in a while you know?" Brawly grinned.

 _'Looks like this is going to be harder.'_

 _'Affirmative...I recommend defensive measures be taken. I sense a lot of power in this Gallade.'_

 _'Right...one more Iron Defense then!'_

Beldum shone brightly once again, adding another coat of steel to his hardened frame.

"Gallade, use Fire Punch!"

Two snaps rang out as Satoru issued an offensive assault. With several layers of reinforced metal, the steel bell rocketed towards the oncoming opposition whose arm blade was ablaze with intense heat. The two attacks connected with powerful force, creating an explosion that caused everyone to plug their ears. A loud _thud_ was heard as Beldum hit the floor.

'Beldum is unable to battle! Gallade wins!"

Satoru sighed and returned Beldum.

 _'Looks like I wasn't prepared for it. Sheesh, does everyone teach their Pokémon Fire Punch?'_

Satoru reached down and picked up Ralts' ball and set her loose.

"Whoa! Far out, you've got a Ralts. Looks like he'll become a good Gallade. He looks healthy."

"Um...Brawly? That Ralts is a girl," Allen pointed out.

"Nu uh dude, that Ralts is a boy. I know because I raised one. And what he has there is a male Ralts, just ask Gallade."

Satoru muttered something mentally about know it all bells and looked down at his Pokedex. Sure enough...Brawly was right. Ralts, this one, was male.

 _'I was led to believe you were female...'_

 _'Sorry...I guess my timid self came across that way. Most people assume that we are female.'_

 _'No worries...well, now I know. I guess my training for you will have to be refocused. That's fine, we can adapt to this. Now...what do you say we win this?'_

 _'If you believe we can, then we shall...'_

Ralts turned to face his opposition, his crimson hues staring fiercely up at Gallade. Two snaps cut through the air to signal the start of the match. Ralts began to channel pink aura around his body, gathering energy from his Fairy side.

'Gallade, Night Slash!"

Gallade surged into action, his arm blades glowing with dark energies as he lashed out at Ralts. Although Gallade was faster, Satoru took this into account prior to the match.

 _'Teleport,'_ was all Ralts heard as Gallade moved in to strike. Without a moment's hesitation, Ralts teleported away and appeared behind Gallade, still glowing with pink aura.

Two snaps resounded and Ralts took that as his queue to fire away. Ralts opened his mouth and pierced the air with his voice, blasting Gallade back with the Fairy-type attack. Gallade was hit full force and was sent back onto a geyser. Gallade quickly rolled away as it erupted and stood up.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!"

 _'Double Team!'_

Ralts waited until Gallade got in close and then began to duplicate causing Gallade to miss his target. Gallade stood up and began to look form the correct Ralts. The Double Ream was quite fast, however there were improvements that could be made.

"Use Focus Punch on the ground!" Brawly called out.

 _'Teleport!'_

Gallade gathered energy into his blade-like arms, an intense blue glow surrounding one of them as he slammed the right arm hard onto the ground, creating a shockwave that rocked the cave. The blast caught Ralta as he came back into view and sent him flying into a rock, crashing through it and into a wall.

Ralts was nearly out of it. His body was in pain and he wasn't sure if he could go on. That was when he noticed a flaw in what Gallade had done. He agitated the geyser with that move. Ralts could feel the vibrations from beneath becoming stronger and he was sure Satoru could as well. As luck would have it, Satoru did notice.

"Well, it looks like your Ralts is really beaten up. Are you sure you don't wanna call it a day?"

Satoru shook his head and shifted his attention to where Gallade was standing, the flow of the geyser had shifted and there was an enormous amount of pressure building up. The ground began to tremble and soon, water began to rise from beneath Gallade.

 _'Use_ Disarming _Voice now!'_

Ralts complied and sucked in air, gathering energy before firing it at Gallade in an ear piercing shout. The power put into it caused the ground beneath Gallade to crack more. Then it happened. Due to the startling shout that made Gallade stumble, the geyser erupted and sent Gallade shooting backwards, pushed by high pressure water into a cave wall. Gallade hit the floor with a thud and promptly passed out.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Ralts wins and that means that the victory goes to Satoru!"

"That was awesome!" Allen and Karen chorused.

Satoru sighed in relief as he scooped up Ralts.

 _'Good job...that turned out better than expected.'_

 _'Yeah...Satoru, sorry for not telling you. I'm just used to people assuming I guess.'_

 _'No worries, it's fine. Now...why don't you take a well deserved rest?'_ Satoru stated, returning Ralts to _his_ ball.

"That was quite some strategy you had going on there. I thought for sure I had you there but you got me in the end. Here you go, it's the Knuckle Badge!" Brawly beamed, handing him the badge.

Satoru and his team had done it. They had their first badge which felt great. Now, all that was left to do was tie up some loose ends, and by that, it meant defeating Roxanne in a rematch.

 **X-X-X**

"So...are we certain this is going to work?" Edwin inquired as he and Angie made their way into the Oceanic Museum.

"Well, Archie did say that this would be the best place to look. Besides, this is rather relaxing. Some of my favorite exhibits are in here anyway. It's nice to have a bit of a break," Angie smirked, looking around the museum.

"Well, if you say so. And yeah, I agree...this is the best place to look..." Edwin grinned, watching as Angie walked off, sashaying her hips as usual.

"You really shouldn't stare..." One of the desk workers commented as she typed away on her computer.

Embarrassed, Edwin looked away, scratching his head nervously. He soon felt a stinging slap as Angie's open palm connected with his face.

"Quit ogling me and let's get going..." She muttered, dragging Edwin away.

 **So ends another installment. Also, shock and surprise! Ralts is actually a BOY! Also, my reason for doing this is because I had originally intended Satoru to have a Gallade. So, I had to find a less confusing way of making it known that Ralts was not a female. Thus, the Gym match. PG-13 gave me the suggestion and I went with it because I wanted to go with my first idea of him ending up with a Gallade. Now we get to the fun stuff, well more fun stuff anyway. Get ready for the next installment of Rising!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back all you awesome people! Mango here, coming at cha with another exciting installment. So yeah, last chapter probably made some of you wonder right? Originally I wanted a Gallade but I figured, why not a Gardevoir to keep the Fairy aspect? Then it occurred to me. I did the female Ralts thing already. So I went back to my original idea. Now...since I have cleared up that mess, how about we get on with the good stuff?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 14: A Mawile** **Later**

Satoru and Allen had decided to go back to the cave after they had finished getting their badges. It was a neat place to train after all. Satoru and Allen figured they had some time to kill so they decided to train. Karen, of course, stayed with them.

"We did it Satoru! We got our first badge!" Allen exclaimed excitedly.

 **"We sure did. I admit...I feel kinda silly not realizing that Ralts was a male. I guess you live and learn right?"**

'I guess so. I thought it was a girl too. I guess we were wrong. So, can we do some training before we go back to Rustburo?"

"We're going to Slateport City first. We have to deliver something for Mr. Stone," Karen reminded.

"Right! I forgot. I was just so excited about my badge that I almost didn't remember that."

Satoru chuckled silently as he listened. It did his heart good to have friends like those two. He soon released his friends from their chambers so he could talk with them. Beldum came out first, then Ralts and lastly, Clauncher.

 _'Ahoy there Cap'n!'_ Clauncher greeted, waving his claw at Satoru.

 _'Hey Clauncher. Ralts, Beldum...'_

 _'Hello Satoru. All is well I assume?'_

 _'Yeah, I'm alright Beldum. A bit tired but alright.'_

 _'Perhaps you are in need of more adequate rest? Might I suggest going to bed an hour earlier?'_

 _'That's not a bad idea Beldum...but I think I will be fine. I will keep it in mind though...'_

Ralts slowly climbed onto Satoru's shoulder and sat there, swinging his feet like a kid whose feet can't touch the ground on a park bench.

 _'Okay, let's talk strategy. Beldum, you helped me out quite a bit back there. I can tell you are much stronger now. I believe we can go back to Rustburo later and win.'_

 _'I agree. We seem to have been better prepared for this challenge and have reworked our strategies to boost our efforts. Might I suggest that Clauncher be in the battle in place of Ralts?'_ Beldum inquired.

 _'I think that's best. Steel-type attacks do a number on him. It's rather hard to fight that Probopass. You and Clauncher are looking like my best options.'_

 _'Precisely.'_

Satoru glanced over at Ralts who didn't seem to mind what had been said. It was probably due to him redeeming himself in the recent battle. He seemed happier, which was a good thing.

"Hey, Satoru! Are we gonna train or what!?" Allen called out from across the cave.

 **"You know...I am not that far away, you don't need to shout..."**

Allen dubbed the back of his head nervously while Karen giggled.

"Hey! What's so funny!?

Karen laughed again and turned to face him.

"You. You're just so cute!"

"Am not!" Allen shot back.

Satoru let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Standing up, he turned to face Allen.

 **"Which of my team would you like to face? We will work on whatever it is you feel you must improve."**

Allen thought for a minute. In the gym battle, he had been able to have his Pokémon aim better and time their attacks better too. He looked between Satoru's three Pokémon and weighed his options. Clauncher was the only one he hadn't practiced against. And he knew that it was strong. It nearly wrecked the boat.

"I want to fight Clauncher!" Allen decided.

 **X-X-X**

 _'Aron! Hold on a minute, where are you going?'_ Came the voice of a Mawile as she called after her little brother.

 _Relax sis, I am just going for a walk around the cave! Besides, we might meet some interesting trainers!'_

Mawile did not like the sound of that. Both her and Aron once belonged to the same trainer. However, that boy was a poor trainer and didn't understand the concept of love and respect. He placed all of his Pokémon in situations they did not want to be in. Memories of having a trainer were not very pleasant for Mawile. Yet, Aron seemed very hopeful. Deep down, she wanted to have a trainer that would treat her kindly instead of ridiculing her and then later abandoning her without so much as taking her to the Pokémon Center. She still hadn't been properly cared for since then. Aron had a few singe marks on his armor and yet he was still running around like a happy little child.

Mawile worried for him quite often as he was known to get into a lot of trouble. Being the big sister was never easy. The little stinker was now having her chase him through Granite Cave for Arceus only knew what. She sighed as she followed him through the cave, wincing a bit as she went along. She still wasn't fully healed yet. She couldn't believe her former trainer would just dump her and Aron and leave.

 **X-X-X**

"Alright Lotad, let's go! Razor Leaf!" Allen commanded, starting out of the gate with Clauncher's weakness.

Satoru snapped his fingers twice, giving Clauncher the signal he needed to act. Water built up around his body and soon he was off like a shot, utilizing Aqua Jet to close the distance. As he got closer, Lotad fired a volley of leaves which he parried with his claw, albeit a few stray ones slashed at his right flank, he got in close range which was right where he wanted to be. He raised his claw and pointed it at Lotad.

"Lotad, Water Gun now!" Allen called out, realizing what Clauncher was about to do.

Clauncher's claw opened up and powerful aquatic energies began to stir within. Clauncher fired off an intense Water Pulse that had some real kick to it as it powered through the Water Gun that it connected with. Both Pokémon were blasted backwards by the attacks, Clauncher skidding to a halt before righting himself. Lotad had a rougher time but it wasn't too bad.

"Be careful Allen. Clauncher has the ability Mega Launcher! That makes Water Pulse much stronger!" Karen called out.

"I knew that!" Allen called back, turning to face Satoru again. As he did, he noticed that Lotad was acting strange. He was bashing his head into a rock, repeatedly.

"Oh you're kidding! Confused!?" Allen dismayed grumbling as he returned Lotad.

"That's the effect of Water Pulse. You kinda let Lotad take it point blank," Karen giggled.

"Zigzagoon, let's go!"

 **X-X-X**

 _'Aron, how much longer are you going to have me running around like this? I am tired and sore and we need to eat mister!'_ Mawile scolded.

 _'Just a little farther! I think I hear something!'_

 _"That's what I'm worried about!'_ Mawile protested as the duo made their way towards the sound of battle.

Mawile was not liking this. She tried to keep up as her little brother ran towards what she considered danger. As they ran into the open, Aron stopped as he saw a battle taking place. Mawile finally caught up to Aron and panted out of exhaustion. Her eyes popped when she saw something she couldn't explain. She watched as Satoru wordlessly commanded his Clauncher. A series of snaps echoed in her ears as she watched with sudden curiosity. Aron was watching Allen who seemed to be having the time of his life with his Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt, go!"

The little raccoon raced off towards Clauncher who open fired on him with a powerful Water Pulse. Zigzagoon was sent flying backwards into his trainer. Mawile and Aron watched as Allen caught his friend and they both impacted the ground. What surprised them even more was Satoru's reaction. He quickly walked over to them and knelt down to be sure they were OK. Karen came running as well. The siblings were bewildered by this.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. Oh well, it was fun right Satoru!?" Allen laughed.

Satoru smiled softly and nodded, glancing over at Karen who was checking over Allen to make sure he wasn't hurt. Mawile watched as Satoru helped Allen to his feet. Aron saw Allen laugh like the goofball that he was.

 _'Should we...should we go say hi sis?'_

Mawile looked over at Aron and then back at the trio before her. She couldn't place it but these trainers felt...safe. She nodded slowly to her brother and the two slowly walked out of the darkness.

"So, shall we get going? It's already mid day a-" Karen cut herself off as she saw a Mawile and an Aron come out of the dark confines of the cave.

Satoru's eyes darted down to the Mawile who seemed intently focused on him. She looked into his gray depths and then over to the Ralts at his feet. She blinked when she noticed him there. She knew all about Ralts and how they gravitated to kind trainers. She glanced over to her brother, Aron, who was staring up cutely at Allen.

"This is so cool! An Aron and a Mawile are right here!" Allen exclaimed.

Mawile dawned a worried look as Allen bent down to examine Aron alongside Karen. As she did this, she turned and was startled that Satoru was now looking at her closer. His eyes shifted down to the injuries on her fur which were clearly bothering her. Ralts slowly walked up to Mawile, analyzing her as well. Soon, she was crowded by all of Satoru's Pokémon, making her _very_ uncomfortable.

 _'Give her some room guys...'_ Satoru commanded, getting a nod from his friends.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked back at Ralts who approached her first.

 _'Your trainer. What's he like?'_ Mawile asked Ralts directly, looking back up at Satoru who was now sitting between the two, cross legged.

Ralts didn't even need to think.

 _'He's very kind. He hasn't once gotten mad at me for anything, even when I don't do as well as I should.'_

 _'Really? That's odd...the trainer that I...that Aron and I had, never was like that.'_

 _'I see. I feel a lot of pain coming from you...and not just physical pain...'_

Mawile hesitated for a moment. She knew she couldn't hide anything from a Ralts. Feeling out emotions and all that stuff was their thing. This made things difficult. Why did this trainer have to have a Ralts? This would be so much easier if he weren't a kind trainer. That way she could take Arin and run. But...Ralts don't stick with monsters. She looked back at Satoru who smiled back, a gesture she nor Aron never received.

Aron looked up at Allen who was smiling back at him. His attention shifted to his sister who was speaking with Ralts. She seemed relaxed and yet confused. He didn't blame her, considering he was too.

 _'So he really cares a lot for you two?'_

 _'Yes, Allen is a very nurturing trainer. He is also a lot of fun to play with!'_ Zigzagoon chimed.

 _'He has been rather nice, a bit too happy go lucky at times, but a kind trainer nonetheless,'_ Lotad inputted.

Mawile and Aron both met each other's eyes and then nodded, walking towards one another. Satoru and Allen exchanged glances. What were they doing?

 _'What shall we do sis? I really think Allen would be a good trainer for me. And the girl he is friends with seems really nice!'_

 _'I can she that...but I am still uncertain...I mean...this Satoru seems kind but I...'_

 _'Oh come on sis! We have been in here far too long. Let's go have some fun! I think it will do us both some good. They are on an_ _ **adventure**_ _sis! I wanna go!' Aron exclaimed happily._

Mawile sighed as she looked back at Satoru. All of his Pokémon seemed really happy. She wanted happiness like that, but was it worth the risk? Weighing the options in her mind the choice was clear. Her brother wanted a new trainer that he could play with. Mawile always wanted what was best for him and to keep her brother happy. If Allen could make him happy, she saw no reason not to give having a trainer again, a try.

 _'Alright...I will go with Satoru. He seems to keep an eye on the two younger trainers. You can go with Allen.'_

 _'Yes! Thank you si-wait...why the sudden desire to be with a trainer again?'_

Mawile simply smiled and looked over at Ralts.

 _'He seems different...yes...much different from our old trainer. I want to give this a go again...'_

 _'Sweet! Love you sis!'_ Aron shouted back as he dashed off towards Allen.

 _'Love you two...even if you can be a butt-munch at times.'_

Mawile breathed in deep and made her way towards Satoru. Spotting several unused Pokeballs on his belt, she pointed to them. She then looked over at Ralts with a question in her eyes.

 _'You say he can understand me right?'_

 _'Yes...he can...'_

 _'Okay...here goes...'_

Mawile looked up at Satoru after taking a deep breath.

 _'Catch me...'_ Was all she said.

She figured it was enough to be short, sweet and to the point. She watched in amazement as Satoru reached for an empty ball and tapped her lightly on the forehead, absorbing her into the ball. Huh. He understood her after all. Ralts spoke the truth of him. Aron eagerly tapped the mechanism on Allen's ball, effectively showing how much he really wanted a trainer. The deal was sealed. The siblings now had new homes.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Part of the idea was given by PG-13. The guy has some really good stuff you all would enjoy! Go read it! So yeah, Satoru now has a Mawile and Allen has an Aron! Awesome huh? Now things will really get interesting! Stay tuned for more installments of Rising!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone! So last chapter was kinda filler-ish but come on. Who can resist how cute Mawile and Aron are? Never mind the fact that they gain awesome Mega Evolutions. Anywhooooo. Yeah, Satoru and Allen now have two awesome new friends. Karen's team will be revealed soon so those curious about it won't have long to wait. With all of that out of the way, -cracks knuckles- let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 15: Rumble At The Museum!**

Captain Stern stood over the model of the ferry he was having constructed with an impatient look on his face. Mr. Stone had said that the parts he needed would be delivered to him soon. He needed them now, however. He adjusted his spectacles and placed his hands behind his back as he looked around at the exhibits. His NAV went off, causing him to pick it up.

"This is Stern."

"Good evening my friend, is all well?"

"everything is alright for the most part Mr. Stone. It would be better if the parts I asked for were here though. The ferry is so close to completion."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry Stern, I left the parts in very capable hands. You will get them soon. In fact, I will get ahold of them now and check on their progress."

"I would like that very much Mr. Stone, thank you."

"Not a problem Stern, I will call you back."

 _Click..._

 **X-X-X**

Satoru sat across from Allen and Karen. Allen had Aron sitting beside him, considering that Aron, like Beldum, would probably squish Allen despite how small Aron was. Aron no longer had burn marks on his armor, which was what Mawile was most happy about. She too had been taken care of as quickly as she was caught. Mawile looked up at Satoru with a quizzical expression. She was still getting used to the idea of having a trainer again.

Karen looked down as her NAV went off. Seeing that it was Mr. Stone, she picked it up.

"Hi there Mr. Stone!" Karen greeted cheerfully.

"Why hello there Karen! You sound well."

"Yep, everything is just peachy! What can I do for you?"

"Good! Now, what I called to ask about is this. Are you still in Dewford?"

"Nope! We are on our way to Slateport right now. We got a little hung up in Dewford but we should be docking in Slateport within the next ten minutes or so."

"That's great news. For a moment there, I was worried. Now that I know that everything is alright, I can rest at ease."

"Don't worry Mr. Stone. We will make sure to get those parts to Captain Stern as soon as we get there!"

"Glad to hear it young lady. Good luck and be safe."

 _Click..._

 **X-X-X**

"Well that was certainly interesting," Clarice chuckled, walking out of the Contest Hall with a giggle.

"Yeah, I was not expecting that kind of outcome. I still think that the boy with the Vaporeon should have won but it's hard to beat a Milotic in these types of competitions," Tadashi muttered, swringing his guitar case onto his back.

"True. Militic are indeed tough to compete against. Their beauty stands out quite a lot."

"You mean like yours?" Tadashi teased.

"Okay, what do you want Tadashi?" Clarice smirked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just a-" His words were cut short as he was drawn into a deep tender kiss.

Clarice pulled back with a grin and nestled her head on his shoulder.

"Well, that went better than I thought.

"Oh shush, you love it."

"Indeed I do."

"So, where to next love?"

Tadashi smiled softly and put his arm around Clarice. He was happy to be in his homeland with her.

"Let's head to Fortree City. I have a feeling you will love it. I also want to surprise a friend there."

"Well then, let's go love," Clarice laughed, pecking his cheek before taking his hand.

 **X-X-X**

Satoru, Allen and Karen had finally docked in Slateport City. This city was the ninth largest city in the Pokémon world. The water around it was always clean, therefore making food more plentiful in the area. It caused the local market to flourish. Soon, this fair city became a harbor where ships could sail to and from. Rumor had it that Captain Stern was working on a new ship. The man was always tinkering away and he decreed that this was going to be one of his best designs yet.

"Here we are you three! Slateport City. I understand that ye be needing find Captain Stern. He's probably in the Shipyard right about now."

"Thanks Mr. Briney!" Karen shouted.

"Take care you three. Come back when you're done!"

"We will!" Allen called back.

The trio set off for Slateport, walking through the beach. The sun was setting and there were still a lot of people out. The three observed several battles on the way to pass the time. They weren't in too big a hurry to get to the Shipyard.

 **X-X-X**

"Oh? They'll be here soon?"

"Precisely Stern! I just spoke with them fifteen minutes ago. Be on the lookout for three young whippersnappers."

"I see, any chance that I can get a description so that I know exactly what to look for?"

"Ah, yes. There's one that stands out with spiky blond hair with gray eyes. He's a quiet fellow by the name of Satoru. He has two cheerful friends with him. One is a young boy wearing a blue cap with a yellow shirt and blue shorts. The other is a young lady with light brown hair with a large pink bow in it."

"Thank you Mr. Stone, I will indeed keep an eye out for them. Ciao."

 _Click..._

 **X-X-X**

Angie focused intently on one particular exhibit. It was a model of a famous cruise liner. It was called the S.S. Anne. Not too far from it was another model called the Royal Unova. She had a fascination with ships and their inner workings in general. Then again, while it was something she loved, her true passion was something else entirely. Her team tried to drag it out of her but never managed to succeed.

Her crew was glancing from one exhibit to the next, absorbing themselves in the history of the sea in all its splendor. In fact, there were dozens of Team Aqua crowding the place. Archie, their leader, was also among them. His other cohorts were off on separate missions. He glanced over at Angie, noticing she was preoccupied, and decided to join her.

"Ah, that be the S.S. Anne! That ship still sails through here every so often. She's a beaut."

"She sure is, though I am quite fond of the Royal Unova over there...it looks luxurious," Angie pointed out.

"I believe I've seen it a time or two. A fine ship indeed. Which reminds me...the parts we be after...you told me that Dan messed up and simply handed them over?"

Angie sighed and nodded, her eyes shifting towards said individual before looking back at Archie.

"Yes...and now we have no idea where they could be. For all we know they c-" She paused, her eyes shifting to the door as Satoru, Allen and Karen all walked inside.

A smirk crossed her visage as she set her sights on Satoru. She was eager for a fight with him, after all, he did manage to impress her a little.

"Archie...our ship has just come in..." Angie whispered, causing Archie to turn to see what she meant.

"Ye be sure that's them?" Archie inquired, raising a brow.

'Yep...I'd recognize those eyes anywhere..." Angie muttered softly.

"That...and the kid in the blue hat is the one who defeated Dan. But the big fish is the tall one..."

"So those three scamps? I assume that the little lass is new since ye didn't mention her?"

"Yes...she is. I don't know what she can do but she doesn't look like much. In any case, should we engage?"

"Slow down there. Let's wait and see where they go. I want to see how they handle battling against a few of our stronger teammates," Archie stated, turning to two particular Grunts.

 **X-X-X**

The trio had noticed that Team Aqua was indeed there. However, due to the majority of them disregarding their presence as mere passerby's, the group was able to function without much of an issue.

"Excuse me Miss?" Karen began, looking at the worker behind the counter.

"Yes? What is it?" The young woman asked as she looked over the counter to see Karen.

"Is there a Captain Stern here? We went by the Shipyard and they told us to come here."

"Hmmm...ah! I believe that I did see him earlier. He might still be here...try the second floor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome young lady."

Satoru could feel that something wasn't right. Why were there so many members of Team Aqua there? Then again...after he thought of it. Why weren't there more? This was _Oceanic_ Museum. Wasn't water the theme here? Perhaps they just liked looking at the exhibits. It did make sense after all. Perhaps he would feel better about it if he knew more of what they were about. His first encounter with them wasn't exactly pleasant. Even Allen noticed, but as excitable as he was, even he knew not to start an unnecessary conflict, The group made their way to the second floor. Two teams of Grunts were watching them closely.

Satoru and company made their way upstairs and soon caught sight of another large exhibit area. In the center of the large room stood Captain Stern who seemed to be writing on a clipboard.

"Let's see...this looks good so far. Yes...I believe that once I get my parts I-" He stopped mid sentence and looked toward the stairs, adjusting his glasses as he saw the trio standing there.

"May I help you?" Stern asked, his eyes shifting towards Satoru, taking note of his eyes and hair.

"Are you Captain Stern?" Karen asked curiously, taking in the man's appearance.

"Yes, and I believe that you three have something for me."

"Yeppers! Satoru has it in his bag," Karen beamed.

"We brought here as safely as possible. We got it from some bad guys!" Allen said proudly.

"Well, that's quite remarkable. Thank you very much. I had heard about them being stolen but I am glad you three recovered them."

"And now, you can give them right back," a male voice came from behind, causing the trio to turn around to face down four members of Team Aqua.

 **X-X-X**

"Archie...why send four? Three should have sufficed?"

"If the older lad be as dangerous as ye be tellin' me, we can't be takin' any chances."

"I guess...though if I went in there it would be faster."

"I'd rather not tear the place apart...your Pokémon are quite destructive and we don't want to be tearin' this place apart."

"I suppose you're right Archie...it'd be a shame if that happened."

 **X-X-X**

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Stern asked with a raises brow at their outfits.

"We're Team Aqua. And that's all you get for now. Just hand over the parts you have and we will be on our merry way'" One Grunt said with a smirk.

"I hate to break it to you but, that's not happening! Zigzagoon, Lotad, go!" Allen called out, releasing his friends for combat.

Satoru gripped Beldum and Mawile's ball and released them onto the floor. Mawile looked back at Satoru with a questioning look. It had been a good while since she'd had a proper battle. She hoped this trainer actually knew how to command her properly. Her former trainer was too daft for words. She had seen Satoru's method for a brief moment and was able to work out what the snapping meant. From what she gathered, two snaps meant to go on the offensive. One meant to defend.

"Looks like I need to join in too. Loudred, Seviper, let's go!" Karen chirped as she summoned her team.

"Hey, your Whismer evolved!?" Allen said in alarm.

"Yeppers! And he's ready to rumble!"

"Don't think that you brats can beat us that easily. Come on lads! Let's show them how we do things in Team Aqua!"

Soon, the trio found themselves against two Wailmer belonging to two of the four. There was also a Crawdaunt, a Carvannah, a Sealeo and a Poochyena for whatever reason.

"Get them!" One of the four Grunts commanded.

Two of the Grunts converged on Satoru as they were instructed. This forced him to release Ralts and Clauncher as well. His strategy was going to be more difficult to carry out, but he would manage. A single snap signaled that defensive measures be taken by whatever means. Clauncher avoided an incoming Ice Beam to which Ralts Double Teamed out of the way to avoid the beam while at the same time avoiding a Crabhammer.

Zigzagoon and Lotad were having a rough go as Zigzagoon hurt himself on Carvannah's scales after getting in a clean Headbutt, and Lotad was fighting off a surprisingly fiesty Poochyena. As it drew close, Lotad nailed him with a Razor Leaf.

Seviper was weaving around an assault from a Wailmer who fired off continuous Water Pulses. Loudred opened fire with an ear piercing Uproar attack that sent the other Wilmer skidding back a little, wincing from the force of the shout.

Mawile avoided a Crabhammer and then rounded on Crawdaunt, a devious smirk dawning on her innocent face as she stared at Crawdaunt.

 _'Play Rough.'_

It appeared that her new trainer knew what he was doing after all. A pink aura surrounded Mawile as she gathered the energy for the assault while in close proximity. Her massive jaws opened up and she leapt onto the large crustacean and beat the ever living tar out of him. Utilizing the boost from sheer force, she chomped down on Crawdaunt and shook him like a rag doll before continuously hammering him until he was out cold.

Everything seemed to be going well until undetected reinforcements arrived. A blast of water from a Pelipper and a Corphish, shot towards Allen and Karen.

 _'Guys, move now!'_ Satoru warned mentally.

Karen and Allen were startled by the voice they'd heard but heeded the sudden warning, barely avoiding getting blasted into the far wall. Satoru turned and glared at the new reinforcements, clearly annoyed by their cheap tactics.

The battle was reaching its end as two of the Grunts had already been put down. A loud _thud_ was heard, signalling the defeat of Zigzagoon who fell after being bombarded by a Carvannah. This, however, was quickly remedied by a Razor Leaf from Lotad which sent a third Grunt packing.

"What be taken ye lads so long?!" Came a gruff voice from behind the two that interfered.

Archie reached the top of the stairs and was met by an interesting scene. Satoru, the one he heard most about from Angie, seemed to have taken out two of his men due to him having four Pokémon out. The other whippersnappers had been going one on one and by the looks of things were successful.

"So, this was what was goin' on huh? I admit, when I sent you four up here, I didn't expect you to be takin' so long!" Archie snapped.

His eyes met with Satoru's, seeing the steel resolve in his eyes, which made him smirk.

"Well, it be lookin' like Angie was right! You really do have somethin' about ye lad. I rather like that. Tell ya what I'm gonna do boyo. We'll be pullin' back fer now. But I warn ye scamps. Don't interfere with our plans again. We, Team Aqua, are not to be trifled with. Let's go lads!"

"But Archie, the parts!" One Grunt reminded.

"I don't be carin' about those parts now! I said we're goin' so let's get out of here."

And with that, Archie and Team Aqua stepped out.

'Well...that was strange..." Karen thought aloud as she looked over at Allen.

'Yeah, that was a tough battle. I'm exhausted!"

"It seems like Mr. Stone really did place the parts in capable hands. Thank you three for everything."

"Not a problem Mr. Stern!" Karen grinned.

 **The parts have been safely delivered! Satoru made a slight blunder in keeping his psychic abilities hidden but what was he gonna do? Texting them would have been too slow. Well, they had to find out sometime right? Now that Team Aqua has been taken care of, it's back to Rustburo! Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And welcome back to another installment! That last one took a bit longer than I wanted it to but I managed to get it done. I made the battle scene more brief since it would take too long to write out every command from each trainer. In large scale battles, I will be doing this. If it's a double battle, it will be easier to manage. Sorry if the battle scene was a bit choppy. Anyway, the parts are safely where they belong and now we can get back on track!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 16:A Visit With Old Friends**

Tadashi and Clarice finally set foot in Fortree City. Clarice's eyes went wide as she saw that every house was a large treehouse. Everything was held together solidly and rope bridges were used to get from one house to the next.

"Wow...no wonder you're so fit," Clarice teased as they began to climb up the ladder and onto one of the bridges.

"Yeah...I had to do this a lot growing up. It was tiring but I got used to it," Tadashi chuckled.

"I can imagine. Now, who are we here to see?"

"An old friend of the family. She's the Gym Leader here."

Tadashi raised a hand and knocked on Winona's door.

"Coming!" A voice from inside called out.

The door opened and a woman with a head full of lavender locks walked out to greet them. She had a slender, fit form, and wore an outfit similar to that of a pilot only with wings on either side of the head piece. She also had goggles above her head. Lavender hues gazed out at Tadashi and Clarice, a look of surprise dawning on her features as she saw Tadashi.

"Tadashi!?" She exclaimed.

"Hey Winona, long time no see," Tadashi laughed.

"It feels like it's been _ages_ , how are you!? And who's this?" Winona inquired, nodding to Clarice.

'Well Winona, this is Clarice. She's my girlfriend."

"Well shut me up. Hello there Clarice," Winona greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you too Winona, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Clarice stated respectfully.

"Looks like I've misses a lot haven't I? Come on in! I wanna hear about what you were up to in Kalos! Also, welcome back by the way. Sorry I didn't say it right off, you kinda shocked me."

"He seems to make that a habit," Clarice giggled.

The trio walked inside and sat down.

"I was just on my way to check on the Gym. By the way, Steven is on his way over. I know he won't expect to see you so it will be quite a surprise."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"He sometimes comes around for the heck of it. You know Steven. He has his reasons."

'True, the guy always was one to just take off unexpectedly."

'Look who's talking," Clarice teased, poking Tadashi in the arm.

"Hey! Those were special cases!" Tadashi laughed.

Clarice rolled her eyes and simply leaned on him as they sat on a sofa. She still remembered how reckless he had been in just about every situation they found themselves in. The Charizard incident scared her more than most of the other things they had to deal with.

'It sounds like you two had quite an adventure, and you haven't even said anything about it yet."

"Well...it could take a while..." Tadashi began.

"I've got time! By the way, how's Grace? It's been so long."

"She's great! She told me to tell you 'hi' for her."

"Awesome! Now, c'mon, tell me how Kalos went!"

 **X-X-X**

"Wow. So this psychopathic lunatic tried to destroy the world and reshape it how he wanted it?"

"Pretty much...yeah."

"Wow Tadashi. That sounds crazy. Almost as crazy as you punching down a steel door with your bare fist. Did he really do that Clarice?"

"Yes...and don't ask him to do it here unless you want to reconstruct your home."

"Good point...that would be a bad idea. I've heard of Aura Users, but I never thought Tadashi had that ability. Then again, he did always have a connection with Pokémon that was quite unique."

"Yeah...he befriended a Fennekin who had a vicious distaste for males. Now? It's a more civilized Delphox."

"A distaste for male trainers or males in general?"

"Males in general..." Clarice snickered.

"Yeah, she did set Victor's pants on fire didn't she?" Tadashi laughed.

"Yep. Speaking of which, he and Trinity are apparently a thing now," Clarice stated.

"Well...that wasn't entirely unexpected...or maybe it was. She seemed a bit put off by him at first. Let me guess...us telling her that Victor carried her kindled some sort of flame?"

"Oh, she had a slight thing for Victor already. He was just annoying to her at first because of his comments."

"I see...well, I wonder how the three of them are doing. He did decide to fly off to Johto. Trinity and Tiana went with him."

"I'm still hung up on the whole Trinity dying and rising back up afterwards. That must have been extraordinary!"

"Yeah...it was. We were all happy about it," Tadashi smirked.

There came a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Winona called out as she got up to open the door.

There in the doorway, stood Steven in all his suaveness. His eyes darted over Winona's shoulder as he spotted Tadashi.

"Well I'll be...Tadashi Misao, long time no see."

"Same to you Steven."

"I must admit, this is a pleasant surprise. I heard you were in Kalos taking care of business."

"Ah. You heard about Team Flare then?"

"Yes. Who didn't? The broadcast reached over here," Steven smirked.

Tadashi raised a brow at this. So it really was on a global scale. He was even more glad he and his friends had shut down Team Flare.

"So. What brings you back here?"

"Well, Clarice, this awesome girl here, and I are registered for the league. In a week or so we are going to hit the Gyms and test our luck here."

"I look forward to the challenge Tadashi. I wanna see what you learned in Kalos!" Winona grinned.

"Oh, trust me...you will Winona, you will..." Tadashi smirked.

'Well, it's good to see you again. I do hope to be able to battle you soon. I too am curious as to how far you've come," Steven smirked.

'Trust me Steven, you won't be disappointed," Tadashi chuckled.

"I have a feeling I won't be. Well, Winona...it appears I need to get going. I was just dropping by to see how things were. It was good to see you again Tadashi. Clarice, it was nice to meet you. Keep our friend out of trouble."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I have ways of keeping him in check," Clarice grinned.

Tadashi looked away nervously at this remark.

"Good to know. Everyone, I bid you farewell."

Steven closed the door after he left and climbed down the ladder, disappearing into the route as he exited the city.

"So...care to tell me how you two met? You seemed to have glossed over that part."

"I suppose we can tell you. Sit back because this will get complicated," Tadashi chuckled.

He was punched playfully by Clarice who proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder again and snuggle into him. This was going to be quite a story to tell.

 **A little reunion between old friends is always a good thing right? I figured I would turn the spotlight over to these two for a chapter. As you can see, Clarice, for those who remember her, has gotten really lovey-dovey with Tadashi. Obviously they became a thing in my first story so naturally their relationship progressed...a lot. So yeah, I hope this was an enjoyable reprieve from the action, even if it was brief. More to come on Rising!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good morning! How are you lovely folks? Me? Awake and ready to bring you more of the action! So last chapter was a bit of a break from the chaos. It's fun to have it and all, but there needs to be downtime right? Everyone needs to recharge. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. It's been fun to write. Now, I do believe it's time to get down to business! Everyone strapped in? Good! Let's ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 17: Satoru Unveiled**

Satoru and company found themselves back on board Mr. Briney's ship. Allen insisted that they return to Rustburo City because he, and Satoru, needed to get her badge. Karen sat next to Allen, mostly puzzled over what happened in the museum.

 _'Guys, move now!'_

She clearly heard that. Allen did too, considering he asked her about it afterward. It was strange. There was nobody in the room that sounded like that either. Was it just a voice in her head? If it were, why did the voice direct it at _both_ of them? If it was just her own mind telling her to move, it would have used her name. But it didn't. Karen looked over at Satoru with a confused expression. As it him? That would be impossible since he couldn't talk. But something was telling her to mask him.

"Satoru?"

Turning his head slightly, Satoru looked over at Karen. He pulled out his NAV to message her.

 **"What's up?"**

"I-I was just wondering...did you hear a strange voice yesterday?"

Satoru winced as she asked this. Of course he knew what it was. He'd done it.

 **"No...why?"** He lied.

"I see, I was just wondering. Mainly because the voice told us to 'move' and it freaked me out a bit...Allen too."

Satoru sighed softly and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to break it to them. He was afraid of what they might say. Form the longest time, he had shut himself up from using telepathy, along with his other powers, just to avoid being seen as a freak. He excelled in his psychic abilities quite well. His parents encouraged him to not be afraid of his power, but it hardly ever worked. He only used it in rare moments. Now his friends had heard him without knowing it was him. What could he do?

 **"I know what it was..."** He replied hesitantly.

'Really? You do?" Allen asked eagerly.

 **"Yeah...this is gonna sound strange but..."**

 _'Can you two hear me?'_

Allen and Karen both stumbled back a bit.

"There it was again! What was that!?" Karen exclaimed.

"I heard it too!"

Satoru sighed and shook his head.

 _'It's me...Satoru. I was the voice in your head that warned you about the sneak attack.'_

Karen and Allen blinked as they exchanged glances. They looked over at Satoru in shocking disbelief. Then, it occurred to Allen that it might be true.

"Wait! I remember something. Satoru and I were in Petalburg Woods fighting some of those Team Aqua goons when one of them attacked that guy who worked for Mr. Stone. Before he hit the tree he was headed for, he suddenly began to levitate! Satoru had Beldum out but it wasn't really doing anything. I didn't notice it before but now I am wondering...Satoru did you have something to do with it?"

Satoru looked back at Allen and nodded slowly, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Wait...Satoru made someone levitate? Then that means...we have a psychic friend!" Karen sqealed.

"That is so cool!" Allen exclaimed.

Satoru blinked at their reaction. Mawile, who had been out and getting to know Satoru looked confused as well. It did explain why Satoru could speak to her. Satoru found their reaction to be strange. He thought they would be afraid after finding out, but like the children that they were, it excited them.

"What else can you do!?"

"Yeah, what else!?" Allen chimed.

Satoru scratched the back of his head nervously at this sudden interest.

 _'Well...there's a long list...but the basics should be fine for now...'_

Satoru beckoned them over to his side of the boat and directed their attention to the water. His eyes closed as he extended his hand over the side of the boat as it sailed. He focused on the water itself first. As he did this, he began to channel psychic energy into his palm which began to take on a blue-green aura around it. This was not to be mistaken for the aura of an Aura User. This was latent psychic energy being made manifest. Satoru had been under the tutelage of his parents, mainly his mother due to her stronger connection to here abilities. She had once been able to practice with a famous Psychic from Kanto. Satoru even had the pleasure of a lesson or two from her.

Allen and Karen watched in awe as he let loose a _visible_ pulse that spread the water apart and caused some Tentacool that were swimming to suddenly be flung out of the water, only to crash back into it. He then closed the gap and sent the water spiraling upward in a helix shape before sending it crashing into the sea again.

"Whoa! That's awesome! What else can you do with your powers!?" Karen asked excitedly.

 _'It's best I don't show off too much...I have to keep it tame...otherwise I might break something...'_

"Oh c'mon! Levitate me, please!?" Allen pressed.

"Me too, mW too!" Karen giggled.

Satoru sighed inwardly. Why did they have to be so unreasonably happy about it? It was too cute for words how excited they were.

 _'Alright...but after this I would rather not use it publicly...only if I have to. This stays between us okay?'_

"Uh huh!" The two chorused.

Satoru sighed and concentrated on their body structures. He had a general idea of how much they weighed based off their height. First there was Allen. Judging by appearance, Satoru could guess that he was about fifty-three inches tall and weighed about ninety pounds, if he had his weight to height ratios correct. Karen was a little taller than Allen. She weighed a bit less but was fifty-seven inches approximately in height. Both of them weighed about the same as the man he had levitated in Petalburg. With the calculations out of the way, he figured out the amount of force he would need to exert in order to lift them both. His eyes flashed the same blue-green hue and the two found themselves surrounded by light of the same coloration. Soon, a tingling sensation took over that caused Karen to giggle. Allen laughed too and then, they were lifted up.

Mawile's jaw dropped when she saw this.

"This is awesome!" Allen shouted happily. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Satoru chuckled and then slowly lowered them down.

"Aww, I wanted to stay up a bit longer," Karen pouted.

'Yeah, me too!" Allen groaned.

 _'I am not able to hold both of you for too long. My powers are still growing. I don't want to exhaust them. It takes a lot of work to go from pulling up water to levitating you two.'_

"Ah, I get it. That makes sense," Karen nodded.

"So, Satoru, are you going to talk to others like this?"

 _'Probably not. Well...not yet at least. I'm only doing it for you two because I trust you both. That and for whatever reason, I am comfortable around you guys so...it doesn't bother me.'_

"That's awesome, and don't worry Satoru, Allen and I won't say a word!"

Satoru smiled softly and leaned back, his eyes shifting down to Mawile who was now more interested in him than she was before.

 _'I guess I learned something new today.'_

 _'Sorry about that Mawile...I hope that didn't scare you or anything...'_

 _'Are you kidding? It was pretty cool!'_

 _'You think so?'_

 _'Of course. You also took care not to harm your friends in the process. That is mighty kind of you. I believe I was right to choose you...'_

 _'I-I don't know what to say...'_

 _'No need to say anything my dear trainer. You have shown me how kind you can be and that is what matters to me. More so than being strong.'_

 _'You know...someone once told me that very name thing...'_ Satoru smiled, clutching his locket.

 _'Even though you're gone...you still find ways to remind me of what's important. Thank you...Annelise...'_ Satoru thought with a smile.

"Look! We're almost back!" Allen shouted excitedly.

Satoru smiled and stood up, walking over to where his friends stood so he could see.

 _'Looks like it. Maybe you and I can get some training done before the Gym.'_

"That would be awesome! This time, we're gonna win!" Allen exclaimed.

"Just be sure to be prepared for her Geodude and his attacks. Last time he hammered you from what you told me Allen," Karen pointed out.

"I know! But this time will be different, I can feel it!"

"If you say so sweetie," Karen teased.

"I am not your sweetie!" Allen shouted.

Satoru laughed inwardly at his friends. He was beginning to feel a lot better about the journey the more he traveled with them. Having them around was probably the best thing for him. They were like a remedy to his pain. They still didn't know about Annelise. He would have to tell them eventually. For now, he stood there chuckling mutely as Karen tackled Allen playfully, sitting sideways on his stomach. He needed a good laugh, and they brought it.

 **There we go! So, the cat is out of the bag. Satoru is a powerful psychic, however his powers have their limitations. He's not as strong as Sabrina, the aforementioned famous Psychic from Kan to, but with enough training he might be able to give even her a bit of a run for her money in terms of power and control. There is still that limit though, due to me not wanting to make him a Gary Stu when it comes to powers. He can, however pull off some mind bogglingly crazy stuff if he really got serious. And no I don't mean levitate an entire continent sized chunk of earth like Frieza did when he fought Goku (Yes I referenced DBZ). But he can do some other cool stuff. Anyway, it's almost time for that rematch! Soon on Rising!**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we're back everyone! So yeah, last chapter was a reveal of what Satoru can do as far as a portion of his abilities is concerned. I wasn't going to get into all the complicated mumbo jumbo this early although it was tempting. I took a few elements from Avatar with Satoru's psychic water trick. The other thing was just normal psychic power plain and simple. So yeah. That's a thing. Now we move on! Let's dive into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 18: Return To Rustburo! The Rematch, Part One**

The trio didn't take too long to get through Petalburg Woods as there were no surprises for them to deal with. This made things much easier than before. Satoru and Allen even got in a little training in the meantime. Aron and Mawile were out along with Beldum and Ralts. Clauncher wanted to nap. Satoru was still debating on who he should use now that he had Mawile. After scanning her move set, he came across a rather startling discovery. He didn't need to use these moves before but there was Magnet Rise and Stone Edge. She already had counters for both of her weaknesses. At least whoever had her before had a slight idea of how to give her a way to combat her weaknesses. On top of that...all of her moves but one, reacted to her ability.

 _'Hey...Mawile? You mentioned that your last trainer mistreated you and Aron. But judging by your attacks...he did seem to have a strategy with you.'_

 _'Yes...he did, but the way he commanded me was unruly. He always degraded whoever he fought. He had a Makuhita who seemed to like his rough style and stuck with him. Aron and I found it disgraceful. We didn't like the way he treated his opponents and whenever he used us, we obeyed but never attacked a knocked out opponent. He didn't like that. He always put us in uncomfortable situations. And then one day...he did something supremely stupid. He challenged someone who had a full on fire team and sent me and Aron into the fight.'_

 _'That would explain the burn marks you had when I found you...'_ Satoru replied.

 _'Yes...and after we lost that battle, he dumped us off in Granite Cave. He said he had no use for a weak fairy...and so, he just left us there. We were in there for three solid months...'_

Satoru's mind flashed back to the day he met Allen. There was a trainer who fit that exact description. He was abusive towards other trainers and degraded their Pokémon. Satoru remembered the boy clearly. He had to teach him a lesson. It took quite a bit to keep Satoru from sending him flying into a nearby building.

 _'Satoru? Are you alright?'_

 _'Yeah, I am alright Mawile. I was just thinking...that's all..'_

 _'I see. I am sorry to bother you with my little sob story..'_

 _'No. It's fine. As a matter of fact...it's better than fine because I believe I met your former trainer and as a bonus...I defeated him.'_

Mawile's eyes widened at this. To know that someone had taught that brute a lesson was comforting to her. Words couldn't express her gratitude. Or maybe they could?

 _'Satoru. I want to be in the Gym battle.'_

Satoru looked down at Mawile for a moment. She seemed determined to fight. Now that he thought of it, he had considered her being in the match.

 _'Alright, I will put you in. I have to warn you though...Roxanne's Geodude carries a Fire-type move. However...as of right now, you are bulkier, in terms of defense, than Beldum so I think you will be okay. I also think I have the perfect strategy for you as well...'_

 _'I am curious to see what you will do. Okay, enlighten me!'_

 **X-X-X**

Satoru and company arrived at the Pokemon Center and were once again greeted by the friendly nurse they had met before.

"Well now, I had a feeling you two would be back. And it looks like you've made a new friend. That's lovely!" The nurse chirped.

"Yep! We are back and so ready for Roxanne!" Allen added, clearly pumped for his match.

"Well, I am happy to hear that. She hasn't seen you all in a while. She was afraid that you wouldn't return. Several challengers have come and gone since you left. Probably heading for Dewford actually...which I heard is a lot tougher."

Satoru and Allen exchanged glances and chuckled. Karen stifled a giggle too.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Satoru and Allen both popped open their badge cases and revealed the Knuckle Badge. The nurse's eyes widened as she saw this. How did they manage that?

"Well now, I am shocked! How on earth did you beat Brawly?"

"We trained nonstop. We even caught a few new Pokémon too!"

"Well...this is surprising. You two might win here after all. Here, why don't I have a look at your team to make sure they are good to go. You three can make yourselves comfortable while you wait."

With that, the trio gave the nurse their Pokémon and sat down to wait.

 **X-X-X**

The doors to the Rustburo City Gym burst open as Satoru and company walked in.

"We're baaaaack!" Allen shouted.

Roxanne, who had been looking at one of her latest fossil additions, an Armaldo fossil, turned around.

"Well, look who it is. I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever return."

"Well, we're here! And we are ready for you!" Allen beamed confidently.

Roxanne smiled at his boldness. Her eyes shifted over to Satoru's, spotting a more sharp look in them. There was a more intense glow about them as if a fire had been ignited. It was then that she realized that this time around would be _much_ different. Both of them seemed to have improved and she hadn't even fought them yet.

"Well, step this way. We will battle right now. Mel? Come ref again," Roxanne called out.

"Okay!" Mel chimed, darting to the field with enthusiasm.

"Satoru? Mind if I go first again?"

Satoru nodded, getting a smile from Allen.

"Good luck darling!"

Allen winced at the name but didn't shout back. He didn't want to have any distractions during his match.

"This Gym battle is between the Rustburo City Gym Leader; Roxanne and the Challenger; Allen! This will be a two on two battle! Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Allen will have the first move. Both trainers, send out your first Pokémon and begin!"

Allen looked down at his options. He decided beforehand that he would use Lotad

"Lotad let's go!"

Lotad stood proudly before his trainer. His expression seemed very determined which was a good thing for Allen. Satoru had full confidence that Allen could win this match. He had been practicing daily with him and now it was time for Allen to show his stuff.

 _'Hmmm...the Lotad again huh? He must have trained it more if he is this confident with it. Okay, I think I will enjoy this fight.'_

"Geodude, you're on!"

The floating rock materialized onto the field and set his eyes on a familiar opponent. Thinking that the outcome would be similar would prove to be a mistake here. As Geodude observed Lotad, the little guy was suddenly surrounded by a bright light. His body began to change drastically. In place of Lotad stood a Pokémon with a sombrero shaped lilypad on his head. He now had long arms with red fingers and even thumbs. He had tri-toed green feet as well. Lotad had evolved into Lombre.

"Whoa!" Allen exclaimed.

Satoru smirked when he saw this. Lotad were known to evolve quite quickly, just about on par with Bug-types. Now all that Allen needed was a Water Stone to kick it to the final stage.

"Well, now I am definitely looking forward to this," Roxanne smirked.

"Me too! Lombre, use Bubble Beam!"

Lombre tilted his head back, gathering the energy into his mouth before firing his attack. Geodude quickly utilized the power of Thunder Punch and began popping each bubble that came. This time, however, it was not a small burst of bubbles but a steady _stream_ of them. Quite a few broke through his defenses, even though he'd fought off most of it.

Allen noticed how much harder it was for Geodude to fend off the assault. He smirked and began to work his strategy to see how much stronger Lombre was.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

Lombre fired a powerful volley of leaves that shot towards Geodude at intense speeds. He flared up his fists and like before, turned the leaves to ashes, taking a few hits to his flanks when he missed. This just proved it. Lombre could take him.

"Geodude, Fire punch, go!" Roxanne's voice called out.

'Let's see you punch this away! Water Pulse!" Allen countered.

An alarmed expression dawned on Roxanne's features as she realized that it was too late to counter it. Lotad gathered in aquatic energies and let loose his newly learned Water Pulse, extinguishing the flames on Geodude's fists. The blast sent him rocketing backwards into a wall. Geodude hit the ground with a loud _thud._

"Geodude is unable to battle! Lombre wins!" Mel declared.

Roxanne returned her Geodude with a smile.

"That was a great round Allen. You surprised me with Lombre. I did not expect this. But it will take a lot more than that to beat me. Probopass, you're up!" Roxanne hollered, sending out her ace. This was not going to be as simple as before.

"Lombre, use Water Pulse!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Lombre fired his water pulse while Probopass loosed a powerful beam of steel energy, tearing through the Water Pulse and slamming into Lombre. He was pushed back quite a ways while flat on his back. Lombre rose up and growled at Probopass.

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Sandstorm go!"

Probopass whipped up a powerful storm of raging sands, thus obscuring Lombre's vision. Probopass could see just fine whereas Lombre was having difficulty.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Get out of there!" Allen called out.

Lombre avoided the first tomb that rose up from below, but the second one boxed him in entirely.

"End it with Flash Cannon!"

"Water Pulse!"

There was a very loud BANG!

When the attacks collided, an explosion rang out, making it even more difficult to see. When it all cleared up, Lombre was out cold.

"Lombre is unable to battle! Probopass wins!" Mel declared.

Allen returned Lotad with a frown which immediately turned into a happy grin.

"Good work Lombre! Take a rest, we'll take it from here!" Allen beamed.

"I must say Allen, I hadn't expected you to improve this much. I guess the time you spent training with Satoru paid off."

"You bet it did! And because of that Lombre was the result and now? I have a new friend!" Allen grinned.

"A new friend?" Roxanne inquired.

"Wanna meet him? Here he is! Aron, let's do this!"

The quadreped Steel/Rock-type appeared on the arena floor, lowering himself into a battle stance. He gave the opposing Probopass a cute but intimidating glare.

'An Aron? Wow...I didn't see this coming. Okay Allen, show me what you've got!"

"Aron, Metal Claw!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Aron raced forward pushing off the ground to pounce upon Probopass. The Rock Tomb missed him by a narrow margin which was just what he needed. Aron powered into Probopass and sent the floating oversized nose flying. Probopass recovered and frowned at Aron.

"Not bad Allen! But it will take more than that. Sandstorm is still in play!" Roxanne reminded.

"I know! That's why Aron is there!"

"Magnet Bomb!"

Probopass fired a barrage of steel bombs towards Aron, connecting with brutal force. The attack sent Aron skidding back, however, it didn't do as much damage as it normally would have. The attack was significantly boosted from the raging sands. Aron shook off the assault and glared up at Probopass. He was not about to let his confidence be shaken. The entire time he was with his first trainer, he was always put down. But Allen was different. He believed in him and was nice. Aron was willing to do everything he could for Allen, no matter the cost.

"Probopass, Flash Cannon!"

A bright beam of light erupted from the sands, powering into Aron who was caught off guard. Once again, he was forced back, but his steel armor held up. Aron stood his ground, panting a bit after taking two heavy attacks. His endurance was running low. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He looked back at Allen, surprised to see he was smiling.

"I think it's about time we wrapped this up. Rock Tomb then Flash Cannon!"

"Bulldoze!" Allen called out.

The sudden declaration took Roxanne by surprise. She hadn't expected Aron to know it already. Aron raised his front legs and slammed down hard on the ground, sending shockwaves similar to that of an Earthquake only less powerful. However it didn't need to be as strong due to the boost from the storm giving it all the power it needed. The shockwave crashed into Probopass and sent him flying into the wall behind him. Probopass crashed into the floor and was out cold.

"Probopass is unable to battle! Aron wins! That means the victory goes to Allen!" Mel proclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Allen cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"That was a very wonderful battle Allen. You improved a lot since we last fought."

Allen grinned and then looked over at Satoru and then at his teammate.

"It wasn't just me. My Pokémon did most of the work. All I did was train them and gave commands and stuff. In the end, we were both strong. A good friend taught me that," Allen smiled, looking back at Satoru with a goofy grin.

"Well, you all certainly earned this victory. I present you with the Stone Badge Allen!" Roxanne smiled, handing him the badge.

Allen took it gratefully and as he was about to turn around, he was promptly glomped by Karen.

"You did awesome sweetie!" Karen giggled.

"Get off me!" Allen whined.

Satoru walked towards the group and shook his head. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, however no sound came out. It was then that Roxanne remembered what the nurse had told her. Satoru was mute. That didn't stop her from speaking to him though.

"Are they always this way?" Roxanne inquired.

Satoru simply nodded and turned to see Karen plant a wet one on Allen's cheek.

"Yuck!"

 **Allen wins! And what's his prize? A kiss from the girl who likes him. Oh, and there's the gym badge. Can't forget about that. Now it's Satoru's turn. He has a few new tricks up his sleeve. Just what will he do against Roxanne? Find out in part two which is coming right up in Rising!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to the rematch! Allen's Lotad evolves, yay! Why? Well, I figured that at that point, he has enough training done for him to evolve. That, and he is one of the fastest evolving Pokemon next to our beloved bugs, or not so beloved if you're a Misty-type. HAHA...see what I did there? Okay, that was horrible...I admit it. Anyway, now it's time for Satoru to fight!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 19: Return To Rustburo! The Rematch, Part Two**

Satoru waited patiently for Roxanne to return. During the match, he picked up on a lot of things. It wasn't that he didn't notice them before, it was just that they were more clear to him now. Geodude had no defensive abilities. In fact, Roxanne didn't even use Rock Polish. Did she get cocky? Or did she decide to switch up here strategy? Regardless, Allen won.

Satoru began to run through various strategies in his mind. He didn't want to use Beldum in this match and after discussing it with Beldum after Allen's match, Beldum seemed fine with it. Mawile was to be used against Geodude and Clauncher was to face Probopass. He was set on that order and intended to carry it out.

"Hey, Satoru, did we do good or what!?" Allen beamed.

Satoru chuckled and nodded.

 _'Yes, you did very well with your team. You have improved a lot since we met. You had a good tactic going on with Aron._ They _are known for being really durable. Well done!'_

"Thanks Satoru!" Allen grinned.

Satoru's ears twitched as he looked towards the door. Roxanne walked back in after a half an hour. She had quite a satisfied look on her face, even though she had lost.

"Well, it's been a while since I've had that happen. But, a loss is a loss. In any case, Satoru? Are you ready?"

Satoru turned to face Roxanne, his eyes meeting hers in an intense stare. Roxanne could practically feel the same determination rolling off of him like before only this was much more fierce. He walked over to his side of the arena, already snapping Mawile's ball off his belt.

"I take that as a yes. Mel, we're starting!" She called out to her peppy referee.

"Go for it Satoru!" Allen and Karen Chorused.

Satoru couldn't help but two were just too much at times.

"Alright! This Gym battle is between the Rustburo City Gym Leader; Roxanne and the Challenger; Satoru! This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon! Satoru will have the first move! Ready? Both trainers, send out your Pokémon and begin!"

"Geodude let's go!" Once more, Geodude hovered onto the battlefield, awaiting his opponent.

Satoru breathed in deeply and then released Mawile from her chamber. She stepped forward and readied herself, staring intently at Geodude.

"A Mawile? Well I'll be...it seems I really am in for more surprises!" Roxanne chuckled.

Satoru thought carefully about how to approach Geodude. Mawile boasted more force than most were led to believe. Though small and seemingly frail, Mawile was surprisingly sturdy for how little she weighed. Geodude had one move that could seriously hurt Mawile. He needed to avoid that. An idea sparked in his mind as he thought of Mawile's move set. Satoru snapped twice, signaling Mawile to attack. Her protruding jaws were soon coated with steel and afterward she sprung into action.

"Fire Punch!"

Geodude darted forward, his fists ablaze as he lashed out at Mawile. As they were about to meet, Satoru swapped tactics.

 _'Stone Edge!'_

Mawile continued at a run, glowing sharp stones now formulating around her as she neared her opposition. Large stones mixed with smaller ones whipped around her like a counter shield. Geodude swung his fists towards Mawile and smashed them into the stones that were circling round about her frame. A smirk crossed Mawile's features as the tactic had worked. Without time to react, Geodude was hit by a _very_ strong Iron Head which sent him crashing and skidding along the ground. Another two snaps echoed out which made Mawile fire the stones in Geodude's direction, knocking him out after the heavy, Sheer Force enhanced Iron Head.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Mawile wins!" Mel announced.

 _'Great work Mawile. It worked out better than we planned,'_ Satoru smiled.

 _'Indeed it did. I didn't think Stone Edge could be used that way but it appears that I was wrong. Perhaps we can place that at a one or two snap command?'_

 _'Maybe. It can work as a defensive maneuver since all you've got is Magnet Rise. That will come in handy later. Anyway, want to take a rest? From what you told me, your other trainer didn't give you much of a break.'_

 _'I think I would like that actually. If I remember correctly, our friend Clauncher is due for a fight. He's...interesting.'_

 _'That's putting it mildly...and alright, take a rest.'_ Satoru smiled, returning Mawile to her ball.

"That was a neat trick you did with that Stone Edge. I wasn't expecting that at all!" Roxanne chuckled.

Satoru nodded, Roxanne getting the gist of what the motion meant before reaching for Probopass's ball.

"Probopass, your time to shine!"

 _'Here we go...'_ Satoru thought as he reached for Clauncher's ball, snapping it off his belt and releasing the salty crustacean.

 _'Ahoy there me lad!'_

 _'Hey Clauncher, ready for this?'_

 _'I be born ready boyo!'_

"That's a Clauncher! You really came prepared this time huh?" Roxanne pointed out.

Satoru nodded and snapped twice, signalling Clauncher to go on the offensive. Clauncher opened up his claw and began to gather high pressured water into the epicenter. Water spiraled around his claw as he aimed it at Probopass. Clauncher fired a massive Water Pulse towards Probopass.

"Sandstorm, quick!"

Probopass whipped up a hasty storm, however, he was struck on his right flank by the powerful water attack. This spun him around in the air a bit. He soon righted himself and prepared to retaliate.

"Probopass, Rock Tomb!"

 _'Substitute!'_

Clauncher hastily created a replica of himself via afterimage. His body faded from view, allowing him to move undetected. The Rock Tomb entrapped what was thought to be Clauncher only for the double to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"What?!" Roxanne called out in surprise.

Clauncher had been moving as directed and positioned himself behind Probopass.

"Behind you!" Roxanne shouted into the sands.

 _'Aqua Jet!'_

"Flash Cannon!"

Clauncher, being the faster one, hammered into Probopass, sending him reeling back from the blow. Probopass turned around and spun his noses before shooting a powerful Flash Cannon towards Clauncher. The blast connected and sent the crustacean crashing into a wall. Clauncher slowly pulled himself out of the crack in the wall and glared at Probopass.

"Magnet Bomb!"

 _'Aqua Jet around them!'_

Probopass fired off bomb after bomb, hoping to hit the speedy little Clauncher. The little Crustacean weaved in and around the bombs, however, Probopass was not about to let him in close. A magnet bomb caught him off guard, blasting Clauncher backwards once again.

"Rock Tomb!"

Rocks rose up and entombed Clauncher who struggled to get free. The space was rather tight but there had to be a way out.

"Flash Cannon!"

 _'Substitute!'_

Clauncher quickly created a substitute and was thus protected for the time being. The Flash Cannon eradicated the structure that Clauncher was in, reducing it to rubble. Clauncher was now face down on the floor.

"Clauncher is unable to-huh!?" Mel gasped as the substitute vanished.

"Uh oh, Probopass be careful! He could be r-" she was cut off as she saw Clauncher was indeed within range, albeit a little beat up. His claw was already raised and charged up. Roxanne's eyes went wide as Clauncher fired his Water Pulse with the backing of his ability, Mega Launcher. The pulse of water was _very_ large. It connected with Probopass harshly, sending him crashing at an angle into the ground. Probopass was out of it.

"Probopass is unable to battle! Clauncher wins! The victory goes to Satoru!" Mel declared.

"Way to go Satoru!" Allen cheered.

"That was awesome!" Karen added.

Satoru breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at Clauncher.

 _'Great work Clauncher!'_

 _'Many thanks me lad! That Probopass nearly keelhauled me, but he be no match for Long Shot.'_

 _'Is that what you call your claw?'_

 _'Righto!'_

"Satoru?" Roxanne addressed him, causing him to turn to meet her.

"That was quite a battle. I must admit, that last tactic really took me by surprise. You are well deserving of this badge!" Roxanne grinned as she held out the badge for him to take.

Satoru mouthed a silent 'thank you' before taking the badge. He placed it inside his case and then turned to greet Allen and Karen who had just run up to him.

"Well you three, since the nurse told me that you already took on Brawly, your next challenge ought to be Mauville's gym, Watson. You'll need to get back to Slateport somehow though."

"We have a way! We will just ask Mr, Briney for some help. I am sure he can give us a lift!" Karen chirped.

"You might be right. He is a nice old man isn't he?"

"Sure is! He helped us a lot!" Allen agreed.

Roxanne looked down at the time and then back to the trainers.

"Well, I am afraid I must be going. I have a tutoring session to go to. I thoroughly enjoyed the battles you two! Come back and visit some time!"

"We will!" Karen replied as the trio left the Gym.

Satoru and company stepped out of the Gym and into the cool evening air. It was going on six o'clock.

"Should we go see Mr. Briney and ask him to help us now? Or should we wait until tomorrow?" Karen wondered.

 _'I say we wait until tomorrow. We have to heal our teams and by the time we get through the forest, it will be dark. Best to sail during the day,'_ Satoru inputted.

"Yeah, that sounds better. Besides, I'm starving!" Allen whined, rubbing his tummy.

'Me too! Okay, let's go eat then talk to Mr. Briney in the morning!"

The trio nodded and made their way to the Pokémon Center to check in and then eat. They would continue their adventure the next day.

 **Satoru is victorious! Woot! So yeah, the Stone Edge thing. It looks like a counter shield before it gets used so, why not? Now the gang is going to be off to Slateport again. I purposely did this to drag out things and also mix things up because, who wants to read the story completely bases on the game? Some might. And that's cool, I like it as well, but those who know me, I throw in unexpected events. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter of Rising!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello peeps! Mango here with yet another update! The last chapter was interesting, no? Satoru beat Roxanne the second time around and it was still slightly rough. Flash Cannon is nothing to sneeze at. Anyway, saddle up and let's ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Tadashi!**

Clarice awoke next to Tadashi, her body clothed in a simple night gown and panties. She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend with a smile. That smile soon turned into a devious smirk as she slid herself on top of him, removing her gown in the process. She wasn't going to do anything _too_ naughty. She was just going to tease the birthday boy. Clarice grinned down at him and then slowly leaned down towards his right ear.

"Good morning my love," she whispered hotly, her words melting into his ears.

A shiver ran through Tadashi's frame as he lay there, his eyes slowly opening. As luck would have it, the first thing he saw was her black bra covered bust. This made him blush profusely as she had not done this _once_ since they had gone out. Yet there she was, teasing him a bit more than usual.

"Well good morning to you too," Tadashi smiled, getting a giggle out of his girlfriend.

"You do know what today is, right?"

"Hmmm...let's see..." Tadashi thought aloud, purposely making it seem like he had no clue.

"Tadashi, I will slap you if you don't quit playing with me," Clarice scorned playfully.

"Party pooper. It's my birthday, I knew that already."

"Smart arse," Clarice grinned.

She lowered her lips down to his and kissed him passionately. This lasted for quite a while before she decided to roll over and drape her arms around him.

"You know, I believe that I would be happy if this was all you had planned for today," Tadashi chuckled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You will have to wait until a later date before we go beyond that love," Clarice winked, kissing his cheek before sliding off the bed to change.

Tadashi smiled as she went into the bathroom. Just after the Kalos league had ended, the two slept in the same bed for the first time. They were comfortable with it. Tadashi had just turned 18 this year. Clarice had plans for the day and little did Tadashi know that she was planning something special. Since he was in his former home, he had already visited old friends and even met up with the Furret he used to wrestle. Even the Absol he knew met up with him.

Tadashi decided to finally get up, even after the teasing he'd been given. Not that he didn't mind it or anything. He welcomed it.

 **X-X-X**

Clarice glanced down at her NAV and smirked. It looked as though Victor and Trinity along with Tiana were right on schedule. It had been a long while since they met up. Tadashi had no clue that they were coming for the day. Trinity had made a cake and was on her way on the back of here Hydreigon. Victor finished up a painting he had done of Tadashi and Clarice together, him cradling her bridle brought cupcakes. There were various other gifts that were being brought in and soon Tadashi would have a party.

She dressed herself in the first outfit he'd met her in. As luck would have it, Tadashi was wearing his father's old outfit that she met him in. Everyone would come dressed as they were. Tiana would obviously not be in a hospital gown. Clarice giggled to herself as she put her NAV away. As she did, it buzzed. It was Trinity.

 **"Hey, we're here!"**

Clarice blinked as she looked at the time. She almost forgot that Victor and Trinity owned Pseudo-Legendary dragons. She made her way calmly out of the bathroom, her eyes darting to Tadashi who was in his robe, ready for a shower.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs love. Meet me outside when you are done," Clarice beamed, pecking him on the cheek.

"I will, and thanks for the awesome good morning," Tadashi smirked.

"Oh shush, go take a shower," Clarice laughed.

Tadashi shut the door and turned on the shower. Clarice waited a bit before bolting out the door and down the stairs.

 **X-X-X**

Victor touched down on Mega Salamence, deactivating the transformation after landing. Trinity hopped off Hydreigon with cake in hand. Tiana held the box of cupcakes in her arms. She had gotten a little taller.

"Clarice!" Trinity exclaimed, shoving the cake into her boyfriend's arms before hugging Clarice tightly.

"I missed you too Trinity," Clarice winced as she remembered here being quite fit and strong.

"Oops, sorry Clarice," Trinity laughed nervously.

"It's fine. So, everyone ready?" Clarice inquired.

"I am!" A voice came from behind.

'Ah, Winona. Glad you could make it, is Steven c-"

"Already here," Steven interjected as he came down a ladder.

"Looks like everyone is here. Awesome," Victor grinned.

"This sounds like it will be fun. Does he know that you all are here?" Winona asked curiously.

"Nope. He's clueless. But that's just Tadashi for you," Tiana giggled.

"Come on, I spent the night setting up for this. You won't believe how much convincing it took for him to go to bed early. I did manage to give him incentive though..."

"Did y-"

'Victor don't you dare finish that sentence. Furthermore _no_ we haven't."

 _'Yet...'_ Clarice thought deviously.

Victor muttered something unintelligible before walking inside with the group. There were a few tables decorated and presents on the table she set up. The group all placed their gifts on the table. Tadashi was in for a treat.

 **X-X-X**

Tadashi took quite a while in the shower, but he didn't care. It was his birthday and by Arceus he would take as long as he pleased. He turned off the water and got out of the shower. Within about fifteen minutes he was dried off and dressed. Lucario was soon released.

 _'Hey partner,'_ Tadashi greeted his friend.

 _'Morning, how'd you sleep?'_ Lucario smirked.

 _'Quite well...and no, we didn't do anything. I can tell what you're thinking because it's all over your face.'_

 _'Perceptive as always...'_

 _'With you I have to be,'_ Tadashi grinned.

 _'So, are we training today?'_ Lucario inquired.

 _'I figured we could do that. I mean, I didn't really have much planned for today. I thought I might show you around Hoenn too. It's a lot of fun here. How do you feel about contests?'_

 _'I don't think that's my thing. Ask Delphox. I am sure she'd love it.'_

 _'Right...that would be more her bag...'_

 _'Anyway, let's find Clarice. She wanted me to meet her outside...'_ Tadashi stated before returning Lucario.

 **X-X-X**

"SURPRISE!" Was the greeting that Tadashi got the moment hit got to the bottom of the stairs.

The next thing he knew, he was dog piled by his friends, Winona and Steven laughing as they observed. Clarice showered him with kisses as she was first to pounce. Victor gave him a noogie and Trinity helped hold him down. Tiana laughed at this as she stood nearby. They all sat on him afterwards.

"I should have known something was off this morning," Tadashi muttered as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about love," Clarice grinned.

The group got off Tadashi who stood up with a laugh.

"When did you three get here? Furthermore, good to see all of you! How is Johto?" Tadashi inquired, pulling Clarice close to him.

"Well, Trinity and I are just taking our time. We have two badges a piece so far. Half our time was done sight seeing. It's a lot different over there in terms of culture. Also, say hi to Quilava," Victor stated as he let Quilava out of his ball.

"Let me guess, you two wanted to start fresh?" Tadashi smirked, looking Quilava over.

'Nah, the Professor was kind enough to hook us up with some new friends. Trinity here found a Scyther. We've had a lot of fun just exploring for now."

Scyther promptly came out of his ball and nodded in greeting.

"Cool, so you three are having fun huh? Is Tiana doing the league challenge?" Clarice inquired.

"Yep, she has a Croconaw now. He's quite a joy to be around," Trinity laughed.

"Sounds awesome! So, now that we're all here, I believe a certain boyfriend of mine needs to be sung to," Clarice grinned, looking over at Victor who lit the candles.

On the count of three, they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to Tadashi. Afterwards, he blew out the candles. Tadashi began opening his presents. One of them was a gift from his mother. It was a new jacket with his favorite color scheme, sapphire and black, with a special pin on it shaped like a Charizard's head.

'That goes well with the medallion you got from Sycamore," Trinity pointed out.

"Yeah, and on top of that, it was _made_ by my mom. I know her handiwork anywhere! I'll have to call her later to thank her."

"Well, what else did you get? Go on, have at it!" Trinity pressed.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and opened Victor's gift.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Tadashi exclaimed as he saw the painting.

"I knew you'd like it. It captures you two perfectly."

"It really does!" Clarice giggled.

Tadashi opened up his gift from Trinity which happened to be a friendship bracelet. He noticed that Victor was wearing one of a different coloration, Clarice also had one and so did Tiana.

"It took me a while to get it just right. It's got a sapphire stone in it too. We all have one of our favorite color. This is also a sign that no matter what comes, we will always be friends."

Tadashi smiled softly at this gesture. The gang had been through a lot in Kalos and it was hard to separate. He slipped the bracelet on and smiled at her again,

"Thanks Trinity, I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

Tadashi proceeded to open up several gifts and finally got to Clarice's last gift. One she insisted should be last. He opened it and gazed down in shock. It was a mega stone. Not only that but it was for Gardevoir! He never got then chance to get one before he left Kalos. He remembered being bummed because he really wanted one too. He drew Clarice in for a tight hug.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Tadashi beamed.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," Clarice teased.

Games proceeded shortly after the presents. The party went on into the evening and soon the sun began to set.

 **X-X-X**

"Well guys, Trinity, Tiana and I are heading back to Johto tomorrow. We're gonna turn in for the night," Victor yawned.

"Tadashi and I were thinking the same thing. We want to get rested so we can be on our way as well. We still haven't worked out the gym order yet."

By this time, Steven and Winona had gone already.

"I see, well, good night you two. See you in the morning,"Trinity yawned.

With that, everyone went into their respective rooms. Oddly enough, they chose the _exact_ same setup as they did in Kalos. Tasashi was climbing into bed when Clarice came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. A devious smirk rested on her features as she sauntered over to Tadashi.

"I believe a certain birthday boy gets one last present..." She smirked, pushing him onto the bed.

Before Tadashi knew what hit him, then lights went out. Nothing more was to be said.

 **Happy Birthday Tadashi! I figured I would throw this in there just because it was a long time coming. Poor Tadashi, he has such sneaky friends and a devious girlfriend. But he loves them anyway! So yeah...Tadashi got his final present. Yep...Clarice pulled a fast one on him. He is going to sleep really good. Wonder what Satoru and the gang are up to? Find out next time on Rising!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back ladies and gents! How did you like the previous chapter? I know, it was a little unexpected of Tadashi and Clarice to move quick like that but take into account that they have been together for almost two years now and well...it happens. I figured since we are taking this slow, I could throw in some chapters concerning the two. How are you liking the pace by the way? Twenty-One chapters in and only two badges seems like a good pace to go at. Anyway, that aside, let's get back to it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 21: Battle Interview!**

Satoru awoke the next morning inside the Slateport City Pokémon Center. He and his companions had arrived the evening prior as Mr. Briney was running errands. He did eventually take them to Slateport. Satoru got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom for a warm shower. He needed one after the training he and Allen did the day before. Allen was eager as always. Even Karen joined in. Surprisingly, she thumped Allen. She later explained that she had a mother who was an Ace like Satoru and had trained her daily. She and Satoru had a good fight, but it ended with Clauncher blasting Seviper into a few trees with a powered up Water Pulse.

All in all, the trio seemed to be making good time. After twenty minutes, Satoru was out of the shower and getting dressed. All of his team were out of their Pokeballs and also waking up.

 _'Good morning Satoru. I trust you are well rested and functioning optimally?'_

 _'You might say that...yeah, I slept soundly...'_

 _'That is good.'_

 _'Morning Satoru...'_ Mawile greeted with a slight smile,

 _'Hey Mawile, up early like the others I see...'_ Satoru smiled.

 _'Yep...I was a bit restless. I wondered how my brother was doing. I know he is in good hands but...I do worry.'_

Satoru knelt down and strokes Mawile's head gently. She nuzzled into this gesture, enjoying the feel of being _cared_ for.

 _'I am sure he is fine. Allen is a good kid. He cares a lot for his friends,"_ Satoru replied.

 _'You seem to as well. You even gave me a choice on continuing the battle or not. That means a lot to me...so next time, if you need me to, I can stay a few rounds if my endurance permits it.'_

 _'I'd like that. But for now, I want to train you a bit more beforehand. There is an Electric Gym coming up soon. I might see if you want to have a go at it.'_

 _'Hmmm...it sounds interesting.'_

 _'I'll let you think on it Mawile.'_

 _'Thanks Satoru,'_ Mawile beamed.

 _'Satoru. Might I suggest a Ground-type be captured prior to the match?'_

 _'Hmmm...good point. I might catch one in the desert area around there...I hear there are tons of them around.'_

 _'Precisely.'_

 _'I will definitely consider it then. It will give me the edge.'_

 **X-X-X**

After a while, the trio found themselves outside of Slateport's Pokémon Center. They had just finished waiting breakfast.

"I don't think I can eat another bite..." Karen groaned.

"Yeah, that was a lot of food. I can't remember the last time I ate so many pancakes," Allen laughed.

Satoru gave a mental chuckle. The three of them soon set off for Mauville City. As they began to walk towards the route leading out of the city, they saw a rather rotund man wearing sunglasses, a flowery blue shirt, and shorts. He seemed to be speaking with a woman holding a microphone and a camera man.

"So, Scott. You said you were scouting around for trainers with potential right? What does that potential look lime to you?"

"Well..." Scott said, clearing his throat.

"The trainers have to be able to keep their cool in certain situations. They also have to have spunk and be able to dish out some exciting battles. That's what the Battle Frontier is all about. Testing strong trainers and bringing in the best of the best."

"I see...that makes sense," the woman replied.

"Oh! Scott. I heard of a group, consisting of three trainers who drove out some thugs from the Museum. It was reported by Captain Stern that one of them took two at once in a four way battle. Before we could even get to the scene the three had left. He said they had gone off to Rustburo. What do you make of that?"

Scott thought for a moment.

"Well, that does sound promising. If we had trainers like that at the frontier, we could really get the place hopping."

"I see. Oh, Scott. I almost forgot to ask you. How exactly do you recruit trainers? I know that you do a lot of traveling,' the woman inquired.

"Well Gabby...that is your name right? I am always watching form trainers with the right stuff. If I see a battle that I can get absorbed in, I watch it. And whoever comes out on top, that is who I keep tabs on!"

"That must take a lot of work! Have you found any trainers so far?"

"Well, there was that Winstrate kid. He has some promise. He's well on his way, and then there's that Brendan kid. He has a whole lot of potential too. I have spotted a few that I want to keep up with," Scott grinned.

"That sounds interesting. I heard that the Winstrates are a really tough family. I might interview them later. On."

 **X-X-X**

"That's Scott!" Karen exclaimed as she pointed over in the direction of the interviewers.

"Who's that?" Allen inquired.

"Oh come on Allen! He's the big cheese, the the guy who founded the most epic place in Hoenn. The Battle Frontier!" Karen reminded.

Satoru smirked as he looked over at the ongoing interview. He had heard about the Battle Frontier. He and Annelise had seen broadcasts of the battles and vowed to be there one day. Satoru was the only one who could keep that vow now. He reached up and clutched his locket. Karen took note of this but decided not to ask just yet.

At that point, Captain Stern came out of the Shipyard and was now walking towards the museum. Allen spotted him, as did Karen and Satoru.

"Hi, Mr. Stern!" Karen waved, heading up to him with Allen and Satoru in tow.

Gabby, the interviewer, watched as the trio of trainers walked past them and right up to Stern. She had a sneaking suspicion that these kids were connected to the incident that occurred two days ago.

"Hey you three. You're back huh? I'm guessing you all got a ride from Mr. Briney again huh?"

"Yeppers! He's a nice old man. He said if we need him again to just ask!" Karen beamed.

"I'm happy to hear that. Also, thanks again for your help in the museum. I had not expected any of that to occur. Those thugs were a nasty lot. But you three did marvelously," Stern praised.

At the mention of the incident, Gabby whispered something to Scott while nodding in the direction of the three trainers. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Intrigued, Scott glanced over at the trainers. They were just kids. Well, two of them were, but Satoru, he was a different story. So they were the ones who drove out the batch of thugs that attacked huh? This was definitely worth looking into. Gabby made her move and Ty, the cameraman, followed.

"Excuse me, Captain Stern?" Gabby began.

"Oh, good morning Gabby. I did not expect to see you again for a while."

"Well, you know me, I follow the best stories. Incidentally, one of them is here," she stated, gesturing towards Satoru and company.

"Ah! That's right, these are the three I spoke of after the incident. They have great skill!"

"You've told us. And you've also told us that one of these three took on a double battle, by himself, consisting of four Pokémon a side and won," Gabby smirked, her eyes darting down to Satoru's belt, noticing that he was the only one that matched up.

"I did say that, yes. Well, he's right there, ask him yourself how he did it," Stern smiled.

Gabby and Ty focused their attention on the trio, first talking to Allen.

"We understand that the three of you were involved in a major crises here in Slateport. How did you all handle it?"

Allen cleared his throat.

"Well, first we were just delivering parts for Mr. Stone! It was like a secret mission! But when we were about to hand the parts over, these guys calling themselves Team Aqua came in and attacked us!"

"I see. And you three fended them off?"

"Yeppers! I even got to join the fun! Though I think Satoru had more fun than we did!" Karen laughed.

"Remarkable. And what about you? I heard you took on two at once. How did you manage to keep up with the chaos?" Gabby asked, pointing the microphone at Satoru.

Allen cleared his throat and directed the attention to him.

"He has this wicked cool strategy where he snaps his fingers and his Pokémon respond and just know which moves to use!" Allen inputted.

Gabby brought the microphone down to Allen.

"I see, so he wordlessly commands his Pokémon? How unusual. I want to see it!" Gabby exclaimed.

 _'Thanks for the save Allen...'_ Satoru smiled.

Allen nodded, not replying so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Scott inquired with a smirk.

"Yep! It's time for Gabby and Ty's Battle Interview!" Gabby grinned, reaching for her Loudred's Pokeball. Ty made a grab for his as well.

"Uh, I think they wanna battle you Satoru," Karen stated.

 _'I can battle I suppose. It will be great training for Mawile and Clauncher.'_

Karen nodded and Satoru stepped forward.

"Viewers, it looks like the one called Satoru is accepting our Battle Interview! Let's see what he's got! Loudred let's go!"

"Magneton, you're up!"

Gabby and Ty could not have picked more appropriate Pokémon as partners. Gabby was insanely talkative and loud. Ty was the camera guy so Magneton just seemed to fit. Satoru reached for his choices and snapped them off his belt. First out of their home was Mawile, followed shortly by Clauncher.

"And it appears that Satoru has a Mawile and what looks to be a Clauncher! Those have been seen recently around Dewford! This is shaping up to be an interesting match already! Loudred, Takedown if you please!"

"Magneton, Thunderbolt that Clauncher!"

A single snap echoed out which prompted both Satoru's teammates to take defensive measures. Clauncher gathered energy and then left a substitute after producing an afterimage. Mawile calmly produced a crisscrossing Stone Edge counter shield which was raised right as Loudred arrived. He collided with the counter shield instead of Mawile herself. Mawile expertly manipulated the stones around her at a wider angle to keep Loudred at bay. Scott watched with great interest.

Two snaps echoed out which meant that Satoru's team would now be on the offensive.

"Loudred, use Uproar!"

"Magneton, Thunderbolt again!"

Loudred inhaled, however, this proved to be a mistake as it left an opening. Sharp stones cannoned into his stomach, winding him so he couldn't gather the power for his shout. Before he could react, he was met with the steel coated jaws of Mawile who bashed him over the head,sending him to the ground.

Clauncher utilized the power of Aqua Jet and weaved around the blasts of electricity songs could get in range. He slid under Magneton and pointed upward, firing a powerful Water Pulse which shot out with the force of a suppressed geyser, sending Magneton flying. The bundle of magnets hit the ground with a _clang._

Gabby almost dropped her microphone. Regaling her composure, she cleared her throat.

"There you have it viewers. This trainer just annihilated us without even saying a word. It just goes to show you that actions do indeed speak louder than words, unless you're me that is!" Gabby laughed.

"This is Gabby, signing off!"

Ty stopped rolling and returned his Magneton while Gabby returned Loudred. Scott began to clap as the battle came to a close.

"Not bad. That was some killer strategy you had going on there! I think that I might keep an eye on you as well. I didn't think there were very many surprises left around this area, but I was dead wrong. We'll be seeing more of each other."

And with that, Scott left the group. Stern had departed into the Museum shortly after.

"So, Satoru. Any words for our viewers?"

Satoru shook his head on this one. Of course he couldn't say anything, he was mute. He reached down for his NAV and began to type.

 **"I guess all I can say is this. Being a trainer is a lot of hard work. But if you dedicate yourself to raising your Pokémon with the love and care they deserve, then you will be able to achieve anything. Above all, just have fun. In the end, it doesn't matter whether or not you win or lose, but that you did your best."**

"I see, I will certainly remember that! Thank you for battling with us. We do hope to we you again!" Gabby chirped cheerfully.

Satoru nodded and watched as they all walked off.

"We get to be on TV!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yep! And on the station that is known for scouting out tough trainers. This was fun!" Karen giggled.

 **"I agree. Well, now that we have that taken care of...shall we head for Mauville? I think it's not too far from here if we take this route."**

"Right! Let's go!" Allen shouted, racing alon the route.

"Wait up Allen!"

Satoru sighed and shook his head. Those two were too much sometimes. But I'd he didn't have them around, well...he didn't want to think about it. Laughing inwardly, he followed the cheerful duo along the route. It wasn't even noon yet and already the day started off interesting.

 **Satoru and the gang got interviewed! That's always fun right? Nothing like a talkative reporter and a camera man to start your day off interesting. We are coming up on badge number three, but before we get to that, there are other matters to take care of. Also, Scott now has his sights on Satoru. He is a pretty decent trainer after all. Let's see what happens next time on Rising!**


	22. Chapter 22

**That's right, it's that time again everyone! So last chapter was something I wasn't sure about. I wanted the interviewers to be there instead of just randomly on a route for one to find. I know they go looking for trainers, but I think that Scott showing up while the heroes were in town was enough to warrant an interview. Okay, time to get down to business!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 22: Into The Desert!**

Satoru and his friends took about two hours to reach Mauville City. Mostly because Allen wanted to toughen up his team along the way. He and Karen battled it out with Allen _almost_ winning. A thought soon occurred to Satoru that he never asked what Karen was doing on her journey.

 _'Hey...Karen?'_ Satoru began.

"What's up Satoru?"

 _'I was just wondering...why are you a trainer?'_

Karen blushed lightly at this comment and then cleared her throat.

"Well...my momma was a good trainer. But she was also into contests. I liked those much better so I decided to do those instead of gyms."

 _'That makes sense. You seem like a very well disciplined trainer.'_

"Thanks! I do my best!" Karen chirped.

Allen looked around Mauville, and having the one track mind that he did, he wanted to go straight for the Gym.

"I am so ready for Watson! Can we hit the gym now? Please!?" Allen pleaded.

Satoru sighed and looked over at Allen.

 _'If you want. I was hoping to relax for a bit, but I suppose it can't hurt...'_ Satoru replied.

"Alright! Come on you guys, let's go!" Allen called out.

 **X-X-X**

"Uncle I'm begging you. Please let me do this!" A young green haired boy pleaded as he stared back at his uncle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Wally. You still aren't breathing properly. You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this, you're liable to get hurt," his uncle protested.

"I'm not pushing it!" Wally defended.

Satoru and company happened upon the scene as they were headed to the gym. Also heading toward them was a young white-haired boy a few years older than Karen by the looks of it.

"Hey Wally, what's up?" The boy called to him as he stopped in front of the Gym.

"Brendan! Tell my Uncle I am strong enough to take on this Gym. I know I can do it!" Wally declares.

Brendan hesitated for a moment. He knew that all Wally had was Ralts. Watson was a very powerful Gym Leader and just a Ralts wouldn't be of much help.

"I know. Battle me Brendan!" Wally demanded.

"Wally, don't you think you ought to think about this? Brendan has more badges and is more experienced. With your health the way it is..."

"I'm fine uncle! I want to prove that I can do this!" Wally shouted, a determined expression on his visage.

Satoru and the others paused in front of the group, not knowing if they should interact or just remain silent. That was when Brendan spotted Satoru. He knew the mute well, however he'd been so busy helping his dad as of late, he didn't have much time to talk with him.

"Satoru! Been a while, how've you been?" Brendan asked.

Satoru chuckled lightly and pulled out his NAV.

 **"I'm well, I was wondering if we were ever going to meet up. But we can catch up later. Right now you should help Wally out. It looks like he needs you."**

Brendan thought about it briefly before turning to Wally.

"Okay Wally, I hope you're ready. If you really want to prove you have what it takes then come at me! Grovile, battle time!" Brendan called out, summoning his teammate.

"Ralts, let's do this!" Wally shouted confidently.

Ralts appeared on the field in front of his trainer. It was rather odd how similar Ralts and Wally were when it came to appearance. It was as if, they were destined to be friends. The two were incredibly close. Brendan could see that the moment he was released. Satoru could see much deeper than that due to him being able to dig into the mind of a Psychic-type. A smile placed itself on his features as the match began.

 **X-X-X**

"I lost..." Wally sighed deeply, picking up his friend and hugging him close. Ralts simply patted him reassuringly.

"Hey...you did well. You really gave Grovile a workout there. I thought for sure you would be able to win that round. You really have gotten stronger Wally," Brendan smiled, causing Wally to look up with a hopeful expression.

"You mean it Brendan!?" Wally beamed.

"Yeah. You have gotten much tougher. Since you train hard and catch more Pokémon, come find me again. I'll be happy to challenge you."

"Thanks Brendan! You're awesome!" Wally said happily.

"Come along Wally, we need to get home," his uncle smiled.

"But...what about the Gym?" Wally inquired.

"Wally, you only have Ralts. Gym Leaders have teams consisting of more than one Pokémon. Maybe when you catch more, we will talk about it again."

"Okay..." Wally sighed.

"Hey, don't worry Wally. Just catch a few more and then come back. Besides, I want to battle you when you are stronger," Brendan added.

"Alright! I will get stronger, and when I do, just watch out Brendan, I will defeat you!" Wally stated with a determined look.

"I look forward to it Wally!" Brendan grinned.

Wally walked alongside his uncle as they headed back home, Wally looking back and waving to Brendan. A sigh left Brendan's lips as he turned to face Satoru and his friends.

"So, I saw you on TV Satoru. I had to remind myself that you graduated as an Ace to keep from being too surprised," Brendan laughed.

 **"Sometimes I forget that. In all honesty, there isn't much of a difference between an Ace and a regular trainer, save for more knowledge. That...and I guess leaders take us more seriously. I mean heck...Brawly used his Gallade on me..."**

"He has a Gallade? I only fought his Hariyama and Machoke..."

"His Gallade is awesome!" Allen chimed in.

 **"Incidentally...I found out** _ **my**_ **Ralts was a male. That got awkward really quick for me..."**

"You caught one too huh? You know, the little buggers are hard to find. In spent hours trying. I decided to just settle with the first thing I found after that."

Satoru laughed softly and shook his head.

 _'I just realized...why am I typing? I guess it's out of habit. You found out years ago that I could do this.'_

Brendan laughed a bit at this.

"I was just about to ask that. No need to message me since I know about the telepathy thing."

 _'Yeah, I almost forgot.'_

"Aren't you Professor Birch's son?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yup! That's my dad. I help him with his research. Are you friends of Satoru too?" Brendan queried.

"Yep! We sure are! Satoru's fun to be around," Allen grinned.

"Cool, Satoru and I go back quite a ways. We sorta grew up in the same town."

"Awesome!" Karen chirped.

 _'As you can probably tell...they get really excited about a lot.'_

Brendan nodded and laughed.

"Well guys, I need to get going. I have a few errands to run for dad so I had better get hopping."

'Nice to meet you Brendan!" Allen smiled.

"Same to you two. Satoru, keep it up. I have a feeling we might face each other soon."

Satoru smirked, nodding an affirmative.

"Well, I gotta jet. See you later!" Brendan called back.

And with that, Brendan was off and running. The trio looked back at the Gym only to realize that there was a sign posted on it.

 _'I am currently training outside of the city at the moment. I will be back before the sun sets so anyone who wants to battle me will have to wait. I am eager to battle anyone who comes to me! Be ready for a shocking match. Get it? Shocking? Because this is an Electric-type gym! WAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

 _-Watson._

Satoru groaned mentally at the pun.

"Awww man! I was hoping to battle too!" Allen whined.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to wait until he gets back," Karen giggled.

"I guess..." Allen sulked.

"Hey, Satoru, isn't there something you wanted to do here?"

 _'Actually Karen, now that you mention it...there is a desert are around here that I've been meaning to visit...'_

"That sounds kinda rough. We aren't really equipped for it."

 _'No need to be...I can keep us safe...but if you'd rather do something else then you can.'_

"Oh! I know! There's a ribbon shop around here! They're not contest ribbons but they're pretty!" Karen grinned.

'I wanna check out the Game Corner. Maybe they have arcade games there!" Allen chimed in.

 _'Sounds like you two got it all figured out. Anyway, I'm heading into the desert for a bit. You two go have fun okay? I will try not to take too long.'_

 **X-X-X**

Satoru found himself in the heated desert area just north of Mauville. The blistering winds were troublesome, and sand buffeted him a little, but since he had gotten a pair of goggles, ones he left home with, it made things a little more bearable. He sent out Mawile since she was the only one aside from Beldum that wouldn't be buffeted by the sands.

 _'Where are we?'_ Mawile asked curiously.

 _'In the desert...I am looking for a good ground-type to catch. Beldum suggested I look here.'_

 _'In a desert with raging sands and heat?'_

 _'He thinks it's good for me to have a challenge every so often.'_

 _'I see...so what are we looking for then?'_

Satoru thought for a moment. There were tons of ground types that fascinated him. But there was one in particular that he had been hoping to find. They were tricky though since they never really came out all that often. They were also quite dangerous. He'd have to be really careful should he happen upon one.

 _'Hmmm...they mostly stay in places like this. You can't find them in caves like almost every Ground-type you meet. These, you almost have to dig for...'_

 _'Sounds interesting.'_

Satoru nodded and began to walk around a bit more. As he and Mawile continued on, Mawile suddenly sunk into the sand and let out a yelp of pain. Satoru grabbed hold of Mawile and began to pull. As he did, it felt as though he were playing tug-of-war with something on the other side.

 _'Something bit me!'_ Mawile cried out.

 _'I can tell, and whatever it is, it's pretty strong. I hate to do this but I have to...'_ Satoru replied.

He concentrated on is psychic power, his body now surrounded with that same blue-green energy. His eyes flashed brightly and the sand beneath Mawile burst upwards, sending Mawile flying from the sudden maneuver by Satoru. As she flew, Satoru could see something latched onto Mawile's leg.

 _'Mawile, use Stone Edge to get it off you!'_

Mawile duly did so and fired her Stone Edge in midair as they fell towards the ground. The big-headed orange creature that attacked was startled by the assault and was sent hurtling towards the sands below. Satoru caught Mawile while what was undeniably a Trapinch, crashed into the sand.

 _'Thanks...'_ Mawile smiled as Satoru set her down.

 _'No problem. Now let's get that Trapinch!'_

 _'On it!'_ Mawile replied.

 _'Use Magnet Rise...he's tour weakness but that shouldn't stop you once you do this...'_

 _'Gotcha!'_

Mawile began to build up a static charge which she sent to her feet. The energy pushed out and she began to levitate. Fortunately, she did so right as a Bulldoze arrived. Trap inch had burrowed into the sand and shot out moments after Mawile rose up and avoided it. Mawile smirked down at the insectoid Ground-type, relishing in the fact that he couldn't do much to her at the moment.

 _'Iron head!'_

Mawile's jaws glinted as they were coated in metal. She swung her head downward and slammed the closed jaws into Trapinch with brute force, sending him skidding along the ground. Trapinch struggled to get up, but was already hurt badly by the sheer strength of the Iron Head. No sooner had he gotten up did he get hit by a spherical object and absorbed inside. The ball twitches once. Twice. Third time's the charm. _Click..._

Satoru patted Mawile on the head and they both wandered over to the ball. Satoru picked it up with a smile.

 _'We did it!'_ Mawile beamed.

 _'Indeed we did. I am rather pleased by this outcome. You did really well. Thank you for helping me.'_

 _'I still owe you a lot Satoru. Whatever you need me to do, that will I do.'_

 _'Thanks Mawile. That's good to hear. Now, let's get back to Mauville. I know a very impatient kid who wants to fight the gym leader.'_

 _'Are you sure you don't mean you?'_ Mawile teased.

Satoru laughed softly and scooped up Mawile and carried her out of the desert.

 **Wally makes an appearance! The reason I had Brendan battle him, though I didn't show it, was because he was the one who helped Wally with Ralts. Wally has no clue who Satoru is so it wouldn't make sense for Wally to go: "Hey you! Battle me so I can prove I'm strong!" Even though he kinda does that anyway. Also, Satoru has a Trapinch! PG-13 suggested it and I kinda lime Flygon since he's essentially a dragonfly in a way, and I like those. Also, it seems like one of you viewers foresaw this. Odd. Anyway! Look out Watson! Next time on Rising!**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's time for another chapter! Last time our good buddy Satoru snagged himself a Trapinch for his Gym battle. Which means the next fight is coming up! I hope you all are ready for this because I sure am! Also, like I said, if there are any Pokémon you would like to see Allen and Karen use, let me know in a review nor a PM. That being said, let's get into the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 23: Karen's Inquiry**

Satoru sat in the Pokémon Center while waiting for his team to be healed. While he waited, he decided to open his locket, just to look at the picture inside. A sigh escaped his lips as he gazed down at his deceased love.

"She's really pretty!" Karen chirped.

Satoru had almost forgotten that Karen was next to him.

"Who is she?" Karen inquired.

That question was hard for him to answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. Who is she? That was a good question indeed, and a hard one. Allen also seemed interested in the picture. Satoru swallowed hard before starting to close the locket. As he did, a little voice in the back of his head spoke up. _'You have to let them know sometime. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she didn't exist,'_ was all it said.

Satoru signed and kept it open.

 _'Remember what Steven talked about when we met him? About me going through something...'_

"Yeah, I remember. Is she part of it?"

 _'Yes...she is...or...was rather...'_

"Wait...so she's-"

 _'Dead? Yes...but, in my head and heart she is still alive. You see, her and I...well, we dated for quite some time. We were to go on this journey together...'_

"Really? How did you two meet!?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yeah, we wanna know!" Allen chimed in.

 _'Well...at school, three years ago is when we began dating. As for when we met...well, we actually grew up together. We officially met when we were five.'_

"Awww, that's cute!" Karen squealed.

 _'Heh...yeah. It was. As we got older, she started liking me, much in the way that you like Allen...only a bit more direct.'_

"More direct?" Allen wondered.

 _'Notes in class...roughhousing, things like that. She wasn't afraid to wrestle me...'_

"She sounds like she was tough!" Allen exclaimed.

Satoru chuckled good-naturedly.

 _'You don't know the half of it. I still remember how hard she slapped. Whenever I was being stupid...she always did that. It hurt, but it worked.'_

"You weren't a pervert were you?" Karen asked suspiciously.

 _'No. In fact, I was shy. When she gave me a note...I wouldn't open it for days. It's stupid I know. And then one day...she just confronted me and told me flat out how she felt. She gave me a good kick in the pants before stealing a kiss from me.'_

"She sounded like she really wanted your attention," Karen giggled.

 _'The interesting thing about her...Annelise was her name by the way, was that she was deaf...'_

Allen and Karen blinked. She was deaf? That almost didn't make sense. But now that they thought of it, they were the perfect couple.

"So wait...how could she hear you or anyone else?" Allen inquired.

 _'Remember the lip reading nurse? She could do that. And for some odd reason...she was able to hear me when I used telepathy. She said it was due to our bond and I believe it.'_

"That's so cool!" Karen squeaked.

Satoru smiled softly as he leaned back. It was indeed cool. For some odd reason, he didn't feel uncomfortable talking about it with Allen and Karen. He had warmed up to them quite a bit and saw them as close friends. In all honesty, he had them to thank for how much happier he was feeling. Things just seemed to keep getting better.

 _'She and I always competed, and she always won. I never was able to win against her in battle. She taught me so much I...I...sorry...this is a little hard for me.'_

Karen noticed he was tearing up a bit. Satoru sighed and breathed in deeply before wiping the tears away before they started.

"It's okay Satoru, you don't have to keep going," Karen smiled.

 _'No, it's fine. I get like this at times. Anyway...like I said, she taught me a lot. And when she died with me in the room...I felt as if my whole world blew up in my face. I didn't even get to see her on my birthday.'_

"I see. How did you get through it?" Allen wondered.

 _'That's the thing...for a while I didn't. I shut down. I didn't want to talk to anyone or anything for a while. Let's just say I grieved for three months before I finally woke up...'_

"Who helped you a friend or something?" Allen inquired.

 _'Annelise...'_

The duo looked confused. Satoru chuckled at this and shook his head.

 _'No, she didn't come back as a spirit and haunt me...though she threatened to. It was a letter that she wrote me. It was like a slap from the hand of reality for me. Also...my mom helped as well. They always had some way of cheering me up. I owe my mother a lot. Anyway, after that letter...I resolved to do this after all. Annelise begged me to do it anyway and now that I think of it...I should have done it earlier. But then I wouldn't have met you two...'_

"That's so sweet. You're fulfilling her last wish!" Karen beamed.

"Well, I for one am glad you started when you did! You are awesome Satoru!" Allen cheered.

"I second that!" Karen grinned.

 _'Thanks guys...'_

There was a _ding_ that sounded off, meaning that everyone's Pokémon were ready. While Satoru was in the desert, Allen and Karen battled some trainers that came into the City. The trio picked up their Pokémon and thanked the nurse. They had already gotten rooms for themselves beforehand.

"Well guys, shall we check if Watson is back?" Karen queried.

"You bet!" Allen jumped up, rushing for the door only to be pulled by the collar away from it.

"Oh no you don't mister. We're _all_ going to check it out," Karen said sternly.

Satoru laughed at their antics. Making his way to the door, he stepped out with the duo in tow. The sun was just beginning to set. It looked as though the battles they'd have would go on into the night. He was fine with it though.

 _'Ready Allen?'_

"Ready!"

 **X-X-X**

"Angie, come take a loom at this," Shelly called out, beckoning Angie to her.

"What's up?"

"Remember that group of brats that you ran into?"

"You mean the same ones who shut down our plans at the museum? Yeah, why?"

"Well...one of them is on TV right now. Look."

Sure enough, there was indeed footage of Satoru's battle with Gabby and Ty playing on the screen with Gabby doing commentary.

"...And that's how it happened. Satoru is a very strong trainer who can come up with some very unique strategies. It's no wonder he and his friends drove out Team Aqua..."

Angie grimaced at this. Her eyes locked with the screen as an image of the trio popped up again.

"In the end, Satoru had shared these words with us; **'Being a trainer is a lot of hard work. But if you dedicate yourself to raising your Pokémon with the love and care they deserve, then you will be able to achieve anything. Above all, just have fun. In the end, it doesn't matter whether or not you win or lose, but that you did your best,'** a truly inspiring statement."

'Well, I can't say that I disagree with him. And I gotta say...as tough as I hear he is, he's pretty cute huh Angie?" Shelly teases.

Angie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"So you agree then?" Shelly grinned.

"With what he said? Yes."

"You're dodging the question," Shelly smirked.

"He's an enemy."

"So? Lots of enemies are good looking. Doesn't mean we can't have an opinion," Shelly laughed.

'Riiiight...anyway. Shelly. Archie just saw this as well. Satoru's battle style intrigues him. I think there is a mission hidden in that statement he sent me..."

Shelly giggled.

"I bet there is. Why don't we ask him what he has in mind?"

 **So Satoru is getting better at talking about Annelise without melting into a puddle of tears. The company of Allen and Karen is like medicine to him. Team Aqua shenanigans are afoot. Find out what happens next time on Rising!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's get ready to rumble! Heya peeps! Sorry, I am just enthusiastic as all get out about this. Anyway, so yeah, Satoru had a moment to sit and talk with Allen and Karen. Now that he got that off his chest, he can work in a strategy for Wattson. So let's find out what Satoru has in store for the master of laughter. I know. I can't think of anything else to call the Pokémon equivalent of St. Nick. Just dress him up and make him laugh. Anyway, let's so this thing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 24: A Shocking Battle! Part One**

Satoru and company made their way towards the Gym. Allen was brimming with confidence as usual. He was so eager to get started. Satoru couldn't help but feel just as eager. He had caught a Trapinch which, he felt, would be awesome to use. On top of that, it had the Arena Trap ability. Not that it would do him any good in a Gym match since the leader couldn't swap anyway. This did, however, prevent any opponent from switching out or any Pokémon from running. Then again, it was a hunter for a reason.

The doors to the Gym burst open as Allen pushed them aside. Satoru stepped indoors with Allen in front and Karen at his side.

"Wahahahaha! Welcome to my Gym!" Wattson laughed loudly.

Satoru blinked as he saw how incredibly _jolly_ Wattson was.

"Now. What might three young trainers like yourselves be doing here?" Wattson grinned.

"We're here to battle you!" Allen shouted confidently.

"Really!? Wahahaha! That's amusing! I accept! Battles always give me a good laugh! So, which one of you wants to make me laugh first!?" Wattson beamed.

"Uh...make you laugh?" Allen blinked, scratching his head lightly.

"Of course! It's the best way to enjoy a battle! If you aren't laughing, you're not having fun, wahahahaha!" Wattson chortled.

"Well then, I'll be the first to challenge you!" Allen declared.

"Good! Jeffrey! Come ref for us!" Wattson called out.

"Sure thing!" A tall, lanky and bespectacled man said as he approached the arena.

"What's your name boy?" Wattson questioned.

"It's Allen!" The young lad shouted.

"Wahahaha! That's a good name! Let's get started then Allen!"

"This Gym battle is between the Mauville City Gym Leader; Wattson, and the Challenger; Allen! This will be a three on three battle! Only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Allen will have the first move! Ready? Begin!"

"Magneton, let's go!" Wattson laughed.

"Lombre, you're up!"

Both Pokémon appeared at the ready and were staring each other down intently. Lombre seemed like an odd choice at a glance, but in reality it wasn't too bad. Lombre awaited Allen's command as he set his sights on Magneton.

"Alright Lombre, use Water Pulse!"

"Here we go Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

Lombre opened his mouth and loosed a fairly strong Water Pulse towards Magneton. The hovering Electric/Steel-type fired off a blast of electricity that powered into the aquatic assault, forcing it back. No fool, Lombre got out of harms way as the electrical attack hit the ground where he was before.

"Wahahaha! He's pretty fast! But it will take more than speed to best me! Use Zap Cannon!"

Magneton spun its magnets and pointed them towards Lombre. The electrical current charged to full power before erupting from Magneton. Lombre had to jump upward to avoid the blast. An explosion rang out as the blast connected with the floor.

"Lombre, Bubble Beam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Lombre, while in midair shot a blast of bubbles towards Magneton, forcing it backwards as the bubbles pelted it harshly. Magneton regained its composure and turned around, firing off a well placed blast of lightning which hit its mark, knocking Lombre back into a wall. Lombre shook off the attack, wincing as he made his way back to the arena. Allen crowned a bit as he thought of a strategy for this part of the match.

"Zap Cannon!"

 _'That's it!'_ Allen thought as he remembered how open Magneton left itself after the attack was fired.

"Jump up and use Water Pulse!"

Lombre duly did so, leaping up as the Zap Cannon arrived. He reared back and fired a Water Pulse that hammered home, sending the Magneton into a daze before it promptly hit the ground.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Lombre wins!" Jeffrey declared.

"Wahahahaha! That was good! I like it! But let's see how you deal with this! Electrode, go forth!"

The giant sized upsidedown Pokeball rolled onto the field with a grin on its face.

"Lombre, use Razor Leaf!"

"Electrode, use Wild Charge!"

Lombre loosed a volley of leaves that rocketed towards Electrode. The bomb ball just sat there with a grin on its face before breaking into a _fast_ spin. Electrical currents shot through the ball as it spun forwards at breakneck speeds, leaves ricocheting off of it as it charged down the path. Electrode barreled into Lombre with devastating force, sending him flying into the far wall, landing on the ground with a thud soon after.

"Lombre is unable to battle! Electrode wins!"

"Wahahaha! That was a good try Allen! What else ya got?!"

Allen recalled Lombre with a noticeable frown. The speed that Electrode traveled with was going to be a problem. He needed a way to outdo him, but how? That was when he remembered something that could do just what he wanted. A grin crossed his features as he reached for his next ball.

"Aron, let's go!"

The steel armored Pokémon took to the arena, lowering his stance as he glared at his opponent.

"An Aron eh!? Wahahahaha! Excellent! Let's see how he battles! Electrode, use Wild Charge again!"

"Bulldoze!" Allen countered.

Electrode began to spin, electricity building up in its frame as it did so. There was, however, one _slight_ issue. Even the smallest amount of stimuli will cause an Electrode to do what it unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the situation, did best. And that was explode. The ground rocked beneath it as shockwaves were sent its way. True to its own nature, Electrode promptly exploded. This left it charred with steam rising off of it. Electrode's grin became a frown as it fainted.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Aron wins!"

"Well, that was unexpected. Wahahaha! I guess he was overcharged. It happens a lot but it never ceases to be funny! Return Electrode!"

"Keep it up sweetie!" Karen cheered.

Allen grumbled to himself as he waited for the last Pokémon to be used.

"Manectric here we go!"

And there he was. Aside from Electrode, Manectric was quite possibly his best Pokémon in terms of speed and power. This was really going to test Allen.

"Alright Aron return!" Allen called out, returning Aron.

 _'I think I know what's coming...'_ Satoru smirked as he observed the match.

"What's Allen got planned?"

 _'Oh nothing...just a strategy I told him would work really well for this Gym.'_

Allen grinned as he snapped Zigzagoon's ball off his belt.

"igzagoon, let's do this!"

The playful raccoon leapt onto the field, wagging his tail. The crafty little thing stared up at Manectric intently, ready for a fight.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mud Sport now!"

Karen's eyes widened as she watched this, Zigzagoon kicked up mud _everywhere._ He even covered himself in it which weakened the electrical attack considerably. Zigzagoon shook off the attack and grinned. Allen was now in control.

"Zigzagoon, Headbutt now!"

"Use Bite!" Wattson ordered, knowing his electrical attacks would be no good.

Zigzagoon leapt up and rammed his head into Manectric. The electrical canine winced at the attack but soon afterwards bit into the encroaching raccoon. Zigzagoon struggled out of the jaws of the canine panting as he did so.

'Discharge close up!"

"Mud Slap!"

Zigzagoon turned tail and kicked mud directly onto the powering up Manectric. Before the discharge could go off, it fizzled out.

"Headbutt!" Allen commanded.

"Bite again!"

Manectric moved first, but due to the mud in his eyes, missed his mark entirely, getting a powerful Headbutt for his pains, knocking him flat onto the Gym floor. Manectric was out of it.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Zigzagoon wins which means the victory goes to Allen!"

"Alright! It worked!" Allen cheered.

"Wahahaha! That was quite a battle. You beat me fair and square Allen. Congratulations! Here is the Dynamo Badge!"

Allen beames happily as he took the badge with glee.

Satoru moved to congratulate him when once again, Allen was pounced by Karen. She hugged him tightly even though he protested. The truth was, he sorta did like Karen. However, he was still at that 'affection his gross' stage and pet names made him gag. Watson laughed as usual.

'Well, I think I am going to go laugh this off at the Pokémon Center! I will be back for the next match in half an hour!"

And he laughed, all the way out the door...

 **So Allen claims victory! That battle was basically Allen showing that he could use a good strategy and that he is improving. Satoru is helping him tremendously and this will pay off later on. Now it's Satoru's turn! Get ready for his battle, next time on Rising!**


	25. Chapter 25

**And it is time for the continuation of the Gym battle! Last chapter Allen won with a Mud Sport strategy. I went ahead and looked into it and yes, they can learn it. So yeah, it worked. And Wattson just laughs it all off. He's a jolly guy isn't he? Now that we have that done, it's time to get to work!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 25: A Shocking Battle! Part Two**

"You did really great Allen!" Karen chirped as she sat beside her crush.

Allen grinned happily and placed his hands behind his head and laughed.

 _'Good work Allen. You did great with that strategy we worked out. You even put your own spin on it. Great work!'_

"Thanks Satoru! That battle was intense!" Allen grinned.

Satoru smiled softly as he glanced down at Allen. He was improving even more each day. He still had a lot to work on, but he would get there eventually. Satoru also had room to grow. This battle was going to be a tough one, mainly because of the speed of Wattson's team. This was not going to be an easy fight. He already had a team set for Wattson and was going to utilize the newest addition when the time comes.

"Wahahaha I'm back!" Wattson laughed joyfully.

Satoru turned around to see the jolly Gym Leader walk through the does with a big grin on his face. Satoru was beginning to wonder where the source of all that laughter came from. Part of him wished he were that jolly...to an extent anyway.

"So, are ya ready to begin!?" Wattson asked eagerly.

Satoru nodded, showing he was ready for this.

"Alright, Jeffrey! We have another battle!"

"Right Mr. Wattson!" Jeffrey shouted as he ran to the center of the arena.

"What's your name lad!?" Wattson called out.

Satoru looked over to Allen and Karen for help.

"His name is Satoru!" Karen supplied.

"Wahahahaha! I like it! Well Satoru, let's make this a fun battle!" Wattson laughed.

"This Gym Battle is between the Mauville City Gym Leader; Wattson and the Challenger; Satoru! This will be a three on three match! Only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon! Satoru will have the first move! Ready? Begin!"

"Manectric, here we go!" Wattson called out.

The electric canine landed on the arena floor and stood proudly as he faced the opposition. Satoru already had a plan for Manectric. He reached for his belt and snapped off his first teammate. He released Ralts onto the battlefield. The empathetic Pokémon turned confidently towards Manectric, awaiting orders to come. Two snaps echoed through the Gym as the battle began. Ralts reared his head back and surrounded himself in a pink aura.

A penetrating shout was soon released from his mouth, forming visibly in the air as a blast that rocketed towards Manectric. Considering that sound was for the most part, unavoidable, Manectric took the attack and winced at the harsh sound.

"Wahahaha! Now that is loud! Manectric, Thunderbolt!" Wattson commanded.

 _'Here it comes...be ready.'_

 _'Okay Satoru!'_ Ralts replied.

Manectric gathered in the power of his element and released a devastating blast of lightning towards Salts. Two snaps echoed out as the attack neared. Ralts promptly duplicated himself, creating several afterimages that were vaporized from the blast. He, however, went untouched. Two snaps echoed once more, signalling an offensive command.

"Manectric, use Discharge!"

 _'Teleport now!'_

Ralts quickly aborted his assault and warped out of range as a powerful discharge erupted from Manectric. The range managed to be larger than expected and managed to shock Ralts as he came back into play. Ralts winced as he recovered from the blast.

"Use Bite!"

Manectric charged the recovering Ralts with jaws a gape. A single snap rang out, causing Ralts to once again use Double Team. The doppelgangers surrounded Manectric at an alarming speed.

"Discharge again!"

 _'Confusion!'_

Manectric powered up and began to release the powerful attack when he was suddenly rendered immobile. An invisible force held him up and a crimson aura surrounded him. Suddenly, he was flung into the wall behind him, crashing to the floor and out cold.

"Manectric is unable to battle! Ralts wins!" Jeffrey announced.

"Wahahaha! Well if that don't beat all. I thought for sure I would surprise you with this, but I guess not. Now for some real fun! Magnezone, let's go!"

This was bad. Ralts did not stand a chance in hell in this situation. Reading the situation as dangerous, Satoru immediately withdrew Ralts. Wattson must have kept this gem in reserve. He needed something that could battle it. He had Trapinch, but did this situation call for him? These things were prone to having Magnet Rise. Their dual-typing made them incredibly weak to Ground-type attacks. He had done his homework for the most part. But now the question was; who to use? First, he wanted to confirm his suspicions. He reached for Trapinch and released him.

Trapinch looked up at Magnezone and then looked back at Satoru.

 _'Is this dinner!?'_ Trapinch asked.

 _'Err...no Trapinch...you can't really eat that...I am testing something here...'_

"Wahahahaha! A Ground-type eh? Not the first time I've fought one and most certainly it won't be the last! Magnezone, Magnet Rise!"

 _'Confirmed...okay, come back...'_ Satoru recalled Trapinch and sent forth Beldum.

 _'Hello Satoru, I assume it's that time is it not?'_

 _'Yep...you are my smallest which means you should be harder to hit. Now, this is going to be difficult... Considering I just need you to wear it down...'_

 _'Correct. As I already know, none of my attacks are able to do much damage to it. In see Magnet Rise is active. You probably want me to stall it out, correct?'_

 _'Right.'_

"Wahahahaha! A shiny Beldum. Interesting! Good ol' Steven has a shiny Metagross! That's funny!" Wattson declared.

Satoru snapped twice and sent Beldun on the offensive. Purple energy arced along its body as it propelled itself right into Magnezone. This sent the floating UFO-like Pokémon flying backwards a bit.

"Use Zap Cannon!"

Magnezone locked onto Beldum and fired off a powerful Zap Cannon that tore through then arena floor, hitting Beldum dead on. Beldum crashed into the floor, unable to continue.

"Beldum is unable to battle! Magnezone wins!"

"Wahahaha! Wasn't that electrifying!?"

Satoru grimaced as he returned Beldum. He had expected that result, just not that early. Satoru reached for Salts once more. He worked out a strategy for Magnezone now that he saw what he was capable of. He released Ralts back onto the field.

"Going with the Ralts again eh!? Use Magnet Bomb!"

 _'Teleport, I have a plan!'_ Satoru smirked.

Ralts immediately warped away from the deadly Steel-type attack. The bomb detonated and he reappeared on a different side of the arena.

'Flash Cannon!"

Satoru snapped his fingers once, calling for another teleport. The blast of steel energy crashed into the floor and left a small crater. Ralts was nowhere to be seen. He rematerialized behind Magnezone and after two snaps from Satoru, fired a Disarming Voice. The attack didn't do much, but it kept it busy.

"Magnezone, use Magnet Bomb over and over!"

Satoru snapped once, signalling Ralts to teleport continuously. Several explosions rang out as Ralts teleported away from bomb after bomb. Wattson didn't seem to see the point of it all. Satoru was up to something, but what? Satoru had his eyes fixed on the current of electricity that held Magnezone safely above reach of ground attacks. He noticed it was now flickering which was his queue.

He returned Ralts and quickly sent out Trapinch.

 _'Use dig now!'_

Wattson laughed at this.

"Wahahaha! That won't do much good if he can't hit Magnezone!" Wattson laughed.

There was an audible crackling sound and soon Magnezone's Magnet Rise gave way and it became vulnerable. Before Wattson could react, Trapinch shot out of the ground and hammered into Magnezone, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Magnezone, Flash Cannon!"

 _'Bulldoze!'_

Magnezone prepared to fire but was launched into the far wall by a powerful shockwave from Trapinch's Bulldoze. Magnezone was down for the count.

"Magnezone is unable to battle! Trapinch wins!"

"Wahahahaha! What an exciting battle. I guess it's time for my last one! Electabuzz, come out!"

The electric humanoid feline-like creature materialized onto the field. He stared down Trapinch with confidence. This was going to be hard as well, considering Electabuzz could learn quite a few diverse moves.

"Ice Punch, go!" Wattson laughed.

 _'Dig now!'_

Trapinch barely managed to get underground before Ice Punch arrived. He soon rocketed out of the ground and cannoned into Electabuzz's chin with a strong headbutt. The Dig attack disoriented Electabuzz quite a bit.

"Ice Punch again!"

Electabuzz drew back his arm and powered into Trapinch, sending him crashing into the arena floor. Trapinch was out of it.

"Trapinch is unable to battle! Electabuzz wins!"

Satoru recalled Trapinch and held the ball of an exhausted Ralts. He was all he had left. He had put in a lot of work and he was grateful for that. He released Ralts onto the floor, watching as Ralts stood erect, determination in his eyes.

"Wahahaha! Unlike that spunky look your Ralts has on his face. Let's see if he can handle Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!"

Satoru snapped once, giving Ralts a defensive order. He knew Ralts was tired, but he had to press on. Ralts resonated Satoru's determination and Double Teamed as the attack arrived. Thunder Punch crashed into the arena and shook it violently. Ralts moved out of harms way just in time.

"Thunder Punch again!"

Electabuzz whipped around and made contact with Ralts, sending him crashing into the ground. Ralts was struggling to get up at this point. His arms were shaking and he was very weak. As he rose to a stand, an electric current crossed his body, signalling that he was paralyzed.

"Finish it off Electabuzz! Ice Punch!"

As Electabuzz wound up, a static current stopped his movement entirely. The effects of Synchronize kicked in, which was what Satoru has hoped for in that situation. Two snaps echoed out and Ralts capitalized on the opening. His eyes lit up as he lifted Electabuzz from he ground. He then heard two more snaps. He reared his head back and shouted his Disarming Voice, the attack hitting Electabuzz hard. Ralts then sent the humanoid feline into the nearest wall for the knockout.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Ralts wins! This means the victory goes to Satoru!"

Before anyone could congratulate Satoru, Ralts's body erupted into a bright white light. When the light died down, a Kirlia stood in his place. His legs were now more noticeable and there was an _obvious_ feminine look to him. It was understood more clearly in this state why they were mainly thought to be female.

"Wahahaha! Well, I certainly didn't expect that at all! Congratulations! You've earned the Dynamo Badge!" Wattson belly laughed, handing the badge over with a grin.

"You were awesome Satoru!" Allen and Karen chorused.

Satoru smiled and looked over at his new Kirlia. He glanced back up at Satoru with a smile.

 _'We won!'_ Kirlia beamed.

 _'Yes we did Kirlia...yes we did.'_

 **Satoru came out on top! And Ralts evolved after putting in a heck of a lot of work! Talk about reaping rewards huh? Defeat two powerhouses and then evolve after the match. Sweet deal! I didn't want to pull the typical 'losing-really-badly-only-to-suddenly-evolve' tactic because it is cliché. It's appropriate only when necessary, so, I had Ralts evolve into Kirlia** _ **after**_ **the battle. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Rising!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aloha kakhiaka (Good Morning)! What's up peeps! So yes it's that time again! Let's recap shall we? Allen and Satoru just had their battles and received their badges. It was a long and hard battle but they managed to escape the jaws of defeat! As a result, Kirlia is here! I can honestly say that Ralts' evolutionary chain is my favorite! I loved that they gave Ralts a male alternate final evolution because to be honest...a male Gardevoir was pretty strange to me. I wish that could have been done with Kirlia too. Not sure about you guys but when I look at Kirlia and Gardevoir, I see ladies not dudes, but that's a rant for another day. Anyway! Let's get into the good stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 26: Wattson's Request**

The next morning came rather quickly for the trio. Satoru had decided to get up early to train. It just so happened that Allen also was restless and wanted to get some exercise. Satoru was working on new strategies for Kirlia, considering he would later evolve into Gallade. This meant giving him a physical move. He had studied Gallade before and knew that their ranged abilities lacked in power. Kirlia had the opposite problem, but that would be remedied upon his evolution. He was working on getting Zen Headbutt to work since that would be a move that would give him something to capitalize on if completely successful.

He and Beldum clashed heads and psychic waves pulsed out from their connection. Due to Beldum being heavier, the obvious happened after a few seconds. Kirlia was pushed back quite a ways but managed to stay standing that time.

 _'Good job you two! Good to see you have it down Kirlia.'_

 _'This new move...I really hope I don't develop headaches from it.'_

 _'I doubt that. In any case, it will be good for you since whenever I find a Dawn Stone, you'll have a lot more use for it then.'_

 _'That is true...it will be useful. It also allows be to be comfortable getting close to my target. Ranged attacks at that range can be risky.'_

 _'Affirmative. In most scenarios, ranged attacks will harm both combatants if used too close.'_

 _'Well said Beldum,'_ Satoru smiled.

"Hey, Satoru! Wanna have a quick match!? I wanna see how much tougher I am now!" Allen asked excitedly.

 _'Is there any limit to how much energy he has? It's seven in the morning...'_

 _'True, it is early. But he doesn't seem bothered by it. And you're one to talk Satoru...you get up earlier than most people,'_ Kirlia joked.

Satoru rolled his eyes and looked over at Allen.

 _'Alright, how about we go with one Pokémon a side? I want to test out Kirlia and you have Lombre so how does that sound?'_

"Fine with me! Okay Lombre, let's go!"

 _'Ready Kirlia?'_

 _'As always, this will be fun.'_

Lombre stared Kirlia down after he was released. He could feel the powerful psychic energies rolling off of his lithe frame and knew right then he was in for a fight. Kirlia stood in seventh position* his arms before him with palms down. He was concentrating on control of his new body. Balance didn't seem to be an issue, and he could feel how much stronger he'd become.

"Lombre, use Water Pulse!"

Two snaps resounded in the air as Kirlia drew back his head, gathering energy from his Fairy-typing in order to produce an effective counter. Kirlia let loose a powerful shout which dispelled the pulse entirely along with his own attack. Water droplets trickled down and his opponent's attack harmlessly fell apart.

"Razor Leaf!"

A single snap came and Kirlia Double Teamed, the attack avoiding him as it crashed into his duplicates who promptly vanished. Another two snaps echoed out and this time Kirlia was on the offensive. He teleported in close to Lombre, his head lowered as he lunged forward. Kirlia knocked Lombre back who winced at the blow that met his chin. Capitalizing on the spare moment, Kirlia released a followup Disarming Voice for good measure, resulting in Lombre skidding along the ground. Lombre got up, huffing in exhaustion.

As they were about to continue, a familiar laugh was heard from behind.

"Wahahaha! I see you kids are up early! That's great!" Wattson chortled.

Satoru and Allen chuckled softly and beckoned their partners to them. Satoru wondered what the old man was doing up so early. Pretty soon, Karen came out of the Pokemon Center in a teal dress with brown boots and her hair done up in a ponytail. She still kept her signature pink bow.

'Oh! Good morning Mr. Wattson!" She chirped.

"Good morning to you too young lady!" Wattson greeted enthusiastically.

Karen smiled and curtsied. She then turned her gaze over to Allen and Satoru.

"Morning early birds!" She giggled.

"Morning Karen!" Allen laughed.

Satoru simply waved and then turned back towards Wattson. The man seemed to be pondering something, but what?

"You kids ever heard of New Mauville?"

Satoru raised a brow at this. Allen and Karen looked bewildered.

"It was going to be the new expansion to the city. But I have long since given up on that. I have a favor to ask you kids. Could you go in there and shut the power off for me? The generator has me a bit worried at the moment. I would do it myself but I have other matters to attend to. This would be a big help!" Wattson beamed.

Satoru thought about it for a moment. He had heard that Wattson had been working for years on a project but after he was almost done, decided to just leave it the way it was. The other two considered the offer as well.

"Sure! If it will help you out then we will do it!" Allen beamed.

"Good! Wahahaha! Thanks a lot you kids. Here, his is the key to the basement. To get there, all you have to do is swim over to the island just south of the city. It's right under that bicycle path you saw on your way here!"

"Okay Mr. Wattson, we'll do it!" Karen smiled.

"Thanks a bunch kids! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the Gym. I wonder if I will get a good laugh today!?" Wattson said cheerfully as he walked to his Gym, humming all the way.

Without another thought the group headed towards the path south of the city. As they approached the water under the bike path, Satoru spotted a small island not too far from where they were. Perhaps that was the place he spoke of.

"So uh...how are we going to do this?" Allen inquired.

 _'I can have Kirlia teleport us there. It would be faster...'_

"Good idea!" Karen beamed.

Satoru nodded and then releases Kirlia for the task.

 _'Mind teleporting us over to that island?'_

 _'Not at all!'_ Kirlia beamed.

Satoru linked hands with Kirlia and the others. Kirlia concentrated on the image of the island and warped the group away. They all rematerialized on the island which was surprisingly flat, save for two Iron doors that looked like cellar doors. They were locked with many padlocks but luckily, Satoru had the keys. He opened each lock and swung the doors open. With that, the group descended into new Mauville.

As they did, the water stirred and a head of orange curls popped up. Angie wiped her tangerine locks from her face and smiled deviously.

 **Time for New Mauville! So I couldn't think of a good reason for Wattson to have them shut the generator off other than he had other obligations. Now the gang enters New Mauville. Oh, and be prepared for Team Aqua shenanigans! Next time on Rising! I hope you are prepared!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again everyone! How goes it? I know I left you guys wondering at the end of the last chapter. That was my intent! Satoru and the gang are now withing the depths of the infamously frustrating New Mauville. I hated this place and you will soon find out , why don't we get right down to it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 27: Underground Madness!**

"Well...I wasn't expecting this..." Karen blinked as she saw what appeared to be an electrical puzzle before her.

"What the heck is this!?" Allen griped.

Satoru looked at it for a moment, watching the patterns that randomly appeared on the screen. There seemed to be an order to them which meant that the panel beside them was where they had to be replicated via touch screen.

 _'They're puzzles...and it appears as though the first one is easy.'_

"I hate puzzles!" Allen grumbled.

"I love them!" Karen giggled.

'Okay, let me try this one!" Karen grinned as she looked at the two screens. The door before them would not open unless it was solved.

She studied the order that each puzzle appeared and then drew out each pattern on the screen beside her. After a few moments, a green light came on above the door and it opened to reveal a pathway to the next hallway. This time there were two doors. There was no puzzle, only two switches. It was a guessing game.

"Okay! I think this one is a bit harder. We have to figure out which door is the right one. Kinda like the doors on game shows where there are prizes and such."

"That's easy! I bet it's this one!" Allen grinned, hitting the door to the left.

He couldn't have been more wrong. As the door opened, a few Electrode rolled out and began to glow. Satoru quickly tapped the other switch and psychically pulled his friends through it right as they exploded.

"What was that!?" Allen shouted.

"That, was a trap. It seems that Wattson has a very interesting sense of humor..." Karen giggled.

"I almost got blown up!" Allen yelled.

"Well, that's what you get for not letting me think about the puzzle first," Karen laughed.

Satoru breathed a relieved sigh as he looked around. As he did, he couldn't help but notice that there were _several_ Voltorb sleeping along the walls.

 _'Why...are there so many of them?'_

"Well, Wattson does like electric types. Maybe he enjoys their company?" Karen thought aloud.

 _'Yeah but...there are at least twenty in this hall alone...and one is right near the next puzzle.'_

"We will just need to be careful then..." Karen said softly.

They quietly walked over to the puzzle and looked down at it. There was a card next to a board of some sort that said 'complete the circuit.' There was a pattern drawn out around several holes which represented bumps on the board. Satoru had seen this before. It was a game and a frustrating one at that. Next to the board were eight squiggly pieces to work with. Cracking his knuckles, he looked down at the puzzle. The pattern was one of the more easy ones, though to anyone new to the game it would be absurdly difficult. He arranged the pieces in the proper order and when the last piece was put in, the light went on.

The door opened, allowing them to pass through.

"That was pretty cool Satoru. I thought that puzzle looked really hard," Karen commented.

 _'It wasn't too bad...not as bad as the other one's in that game. Some of those puzzles are just plain stupid. I also noticed that there were triggers near each Voltorb that would go off if we got it wrong...'_

"Ouchies..." Allen muttered.

"Let's see what's next," Karen replied.

The next puzzle was an electronic rubix cube and a timer set for exactly one minute.

"I guess this means we have to solve it fast huh? I am decent at them so I think I will give it a go," Karen smiled.

She began the puzzle, the countdown beginning the moment she touched it.

'Okay...let's see...this way first and then...ah! Here!" She exclaimed, here hands moving at a decent pace.

The clock was ticking on thirty seconds and she was only half done. At this point, the ceiling opened up and Magneton came floating out, firing Thunderbolts down on them. Satoru swiftly threw Trapinch out who whipped up a Sand Tomb, keeping the attacks at bay.

'Karen! Hurry up!" Allen cried out, avoiding a lightning blast while throwing Zigzagoon into the fray.

"I'm trying! This cube is more difficult than it looks!" Karen called back, working feverishly to finish it.

A bulldoze was released from Trapinch which sent a sand covered Magneton slamming backwards. This did not help. One Magneton began to glow and soon, Magnezone was in its place. The other one had also evolved.

"Hurry!" Allen cried.

"Almost...got it!" Karen called out.

When the puzzle was solved, both Magnezone retreated. A sigh of relief left their lips as the two powerful Electric-types left.

"That could have been messy..." Karen sighed.

"No kidding, but that was kinda cool!" Allen laughed.

Satoru simply rolled his eyes and led the way to the next puzzle.

 **X-X-X**

"Looks like they are doing all our work for us. This will make things much easier then. New Mauville is quite a place for another base of operations...however, the puzzles look really difficult...whoever solved this one must be pretty darn smart..." Edwin noted.

'Indeed, I am willing to wager that it was Satoru. I know this game...it will leave you with a brain knot if you don't know what you are doing, and even when you do it's tough..." Angie murmured.

"Side note...what's with all the Voltorb?" Dan inquired.

"They probably live here..."

"You might be right Angie..."

"I know I am Edwin."

"So...what's the plan here?"

"Didn't you two listen? Archie doesn't want them getting in the way. We have enough interference from those scurvy Team Magma. Stupid land lubbers..." Angie groaned.

"So who fights who?" Dan inquired.

"You two will be taking the small fries. I'm going after the big fish..." Angie smirked.

"You just want to hog all the fun..." Dan whined.

"No...it's because he would flatten you two in an instant. Or did you not see how strong his Pokémon are?"

Dan and Edwin nodes, thinking that she had a point.

"Good to see you agree with me. Now, let's see what they're up to..."

 **X-X-X**

Satoru and company had solved several more puzzles since the cube. Since then, they had to avoid a hallway of exploding Electrode, a barrage of Rollout abusing Voltorb and a few Magnemite. It seemed like every hall was filled with some sort of trap. Just where was this generator anyway?

The group made it to what seemed like the final puzzle. There were two large red steel doors before them. This was indeed the last obstacle. The group was surprised to find that the last one required only one thing. Laughter. Of course Wattson would do that. Only one had to laugh. Which was a good thing. A smirk crossed Karen's face as she looked over at Allen.

"Oh Allen!" She giggled, slowly stepping beside him.

"What's u-hey! Hahaha! Stop that!" Allen laughed.

Karen tickled Allen's ribs which caused him to laugh harder. As the panel on the door registered this, the door opened wide, letting them inside.

"Thanks for doing all the work you three, we appreciate it..." Came the silky voice of Angie which caused the trio to turn around.

 **That takes care of that! So, remember when I said I hated New Mauville? Well I did for a reason. The encounter rate, which I made fun of, was stupid. Every five steps you ran into a Voltorb, Magneton or what have you. The switches were fairly easy unless you didn't know what you were doing. So...to make things more interesting I incorporated different puzzles. One of them was a game called Cool Circuits. Those of you who are not familiar with the game, be prepared for frustration equal to that of playing a game of Flappy Bird. Some of those puzzles are stupidly hard. Anyway, Team Aqua is here! More to come next time on Rising! Stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello and welcome to my crazy version of the ORAS games! I hope you all enjoyed my version of Mauville's underground. I added in a few of my own elements in order to make things interesting. What? I wasn't going to simply have them step on switches and get there easily. And now they have a problem. Team Aqua is there! Let's jump right into this shall we!? It's game time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 28: Staring Down The Barrel!**

Satoru and company were not too fond of the situation they found themselves in. They had all dealt with this trio before, but this was an unfortunate time. Angie, for some reason, looked especially confident.

"What are you doing here!?" Allen shouted.

Angie simply raised a slender hand to here face and laughed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Look around brats..." Angie smirked.

Satoru glanced around him and noticed that there was only the room behind them and a hallway in front of them which Angie and her crew were blocking. They must have been following them the entire time. He was so preoccupied with the puzzles that he didn't think to check for any other dangers.

"We've been sent to make sure you three aren't a problem anymore..." Edwin grinned.

"Prepare to get thrashed!" Dan laughed as he readied his ball.

Satoru was about to release his ball when he saw Angie staring at him with a devious grin. Now that she had his attention, she nodded in the direction of the main generator room. It appeared as though she wanted a private talk with him. Satoru was a bit weary of this.

"I hope you don't, I'll be borrowing your friend here. I've been meaning to have a little chat with him..." Angie smirked, her attention shifting to Satoru who said nothing.

Allen snickered inwardly. Talking to Satoru wasn't that simple if he didn't want to talk. Satoru looked over at Angie with a skeptical expression. What was she up to?

"Go ahead Satoru, we'll handle these two!" Karen stated confidently.

 _'Be careful...they aren't the same as before...'_

Karen and Allen both nodded and turned to face their adversaries. Satoru and Angie headed back into the main generator room. Satoru closed the door shut via psychic ability, making it seem like it closed automatically. He wanted to keep his friends out of the way as this battle could get destructive.

"So...Satoru was it?" Angie inquired.

Satoru nodded, looking back at her with a question in his eyes.

"You must be wondering why I wanted to speak to you privately. You see, I admire your strength. Our leader, Archie, along with Shelly, my close friend, do as well. However...we can't have you meddling in our affairs. So...I am afraid..." She said firmly, snapping off a Pokeball.

"I will have to bring you down..."

Satoru reached for a teammate and then released Mawile first.

 _'Who are we facing?'_

 _'Trouble...this woman means us harm...we have to take her out!'_

 _'I won't let anything happen to you,'_ Mawile replied.

"Ah, your Mawile. That was on the Battle Interview. Heh...it's too bad your Pokémon won't be able to stand against this. Octillery!"

The orange octopus appeared onto the field, his tentacles waving around as he stayed in place. Satoru was not unfamiliar with how Octilery worked. They were strong in both forms of attack and that was just the beginning.

Two snaps echoed out which signaled Mawile to go on the offensive. Stones formed round about her frame before shooting off towards Octillery. A smirk crossed Angie's visage as she watched the stones fly.

"Octazooka!"

Octillery opened his mouth and fired a hasty ball of inky water towards the oncoming Stone Edge. The two attacks connected and the stones scattered. A snap resounded and Mawile used the smokey cover to get in close. Her head glowed with steel energy. Whipping her head forward, she slammed her jaws downward only for them to be caught! Octillery winced a bit and Mawile was taken aback.

"Soak!"

 _'Get out of there!'_

Mawile struggled but it was futile. She was doused in a seemingly harmless attack, but the purpose of the attack was sinister indeed. Mawile's typing completely changed.

"Hold tight and use Charge Beam!"

Mawike continued to struggle in Octillery's grip but still couldn't budge. Octillery's mouth gathered electrical energies and released them in a steady blast towards Mawile at close range. The blast hit her, causing her to cry out in pain. When the beam ended, Mawile collapsed. Satoru narrowed his eyes at Angie.

 _'I'm...sorry Satoru...I couldn't do a thing...'_

 _'It's okay Mawile...you did what you could. Rest now...'_ Satoru stated, returning Mawile to her ball.

"Well, that was a little disappointing. I expected better..." Angie smirked.

Satoru snapped off another ball and fired it. This time Beldum was called.

"Ah, I remember Beldum. It's pretty durable...but it won't do you much good here..." Angie grinned.

Satoru said nothing and snapped twice, sending Beldum off like a shot. Violet aura surrounded it as the steel bell flew through then air. He connected with considerable force, the psychic energy pulsing out over Octillery as he was struck by a heavy hunk of steel. Octillery was forced back. Two more snaps echoed out, causing Beldum to continue on the offensive. As it got in close, Beldum aimed its body right into the forehead of the octopus. This disoriented it for but a moment. As Beldum was moving away, Octillery regained his barrings and caught Beldum.

"Fire Blast!"

Satoru watched as Octillery opened fire on Beldum who was helpless to defend. The flames erupted from the mouth of Octillery, bathing Beldum in flames. Octillery let Beldum hit the ground with a clang.

 _'It would appear...that her Pokémon are more powerful than any we have encountered...'_

 _'I know...this will not be easy. I have to take her down. You rest up though...'_ Satoru stated, returning Beldum to its ball.

"And two down, three to go. And you seem to have nothing to say...what's the matter? Purrloin got your tongue?" Angie smirked.

Satoru's expression remained blank as he stared back into her emerald hues with defiance. Angie could see the intensity in his eyes and for some reason she relished it. She loved it when her opponents fought back. Not a single one of her cohorts had the sense to battle like this. Satoru had one thing that they lacked, two if one counted his strategy. He had guts! Her team seemed a little lacking in that department.

"You know Satoru...a great idea just came to me..." She sniggered.

Satoru raised a brow in question as he reached for Kirlia's ball.

"I have been in a slump lately. You see, as I am certain you have noticed...my team is a little lacking. Edwin and Dan are two of the biggest scallywags I have ever met. They don't really follow orders properly..."

Satoru looked at her questioningly.

"You're a smart man from what I can see. And you can battle really well. As I said, Archie likes your style. It's not often that he praises anyone. Furthermore it's a _very_ rare thing for me to be impressed. So here is what I propose. Why not join us? We could walk out of this as teammates instead of enemies. You would have our protection and you get to work for the greatest sea-loving organization around. Any friend of yours would be free from any harm...what do you say?"

Satoru thought about it for a moment. She was without a doubt a good negotiator. However...Satoru would not be swayed so easily by her. His reply was to release Kirlia to continue the fight.

"So that's it huh? Guess I will have to take you by force then!" Angie declared.

"Octazooka!"

Satoru snapped his fingers once, causing Kirlia to teleport in front of Octillery with wicked speed. The blast of inky water detonated where Kirlia would have been. Another two snaps reached his ears and Kirlia reacted, his head coursing with psychic energy before bashing it against Octillery's, the psychic energy pulsing out as the attack connected. Octillery was down for the count.

"My my...I am surprised. You managed to defeat my little Octillery. Don't count yourself too fortunate. This next one isn't going to be as easy...in fact...this is where you fall. Blastoise, to arms!"

The gigantic turtle burst onto the field in all his armored glory. There was a stone around his neck which gleamed brightly. Blastoise stared down at Kirlia with a grin.

 _'Satoru...this Blastoise looks powerful...we have to be careful.'_

 _'You're right...return for now,'_

Satoru returned Kirlia and immediately sent out Clauncher.

 _'Ahoy there Cap'n! What be my business today?'_

 _'See that Blastoise? He's the target. I figured since you are the same type...you could match him.'_

 _'I'll be doin' me best boyo!'_

"A Clauncher. We don't have one of those in our arsenal. It seems you already have a Water-type. They are a requirement after all."

Satoru still said nothing. Angie was getting irritated. Why didn't he talk? She was getting really annoyed.

"Still not talking eh? That's fine. Some men talk too much, however I don't like being ignored." She spat.

Satoru snapped twice, causing Clauncher to aim upward with Long Shot. The claw fires off a power-driven Water Pulse which connected doing absolutely...nothing? Even with the Mega Launcher ability, Water Pulse didn't do squat.

"I think it's about time we I quit playing with you," Angie said flatly.

She raised her hand to one of the skull earrings and tapped it lightly. It soon began to glow and the stone around Blastoise's neck did the same. Soon Blastoise began to glow a violet aura. The light grew brighter and soon it engulfed the room. Kirlia was pushed back from the shockwaves of the energy that Blastoise exerted. When the light faded, Blastoise had changed. He became a bit more hunched over and had a few shell cannons on his wrists. The most noticeable change was the obnoxiously large howitzer on his back.

"Dragon Pulse!" Angie called out.

 _'Substitute!'_

Clauncher quickly made an afterimage of himself as Blastoise powered up all three cannons. A purple beam of draconic energy shot out of the right cannon, a blue one out of the left and an orange one out of the central cannon. The blasts spiraled together and blasted the substitute to bits. Clauncher had gotten just within range.

Two snaps went out prompting Clauncher to loose another Water Pulse from close range.

"Earthquake!" Angie called out.

The blast of water connected with Blastoise but didn't have much of an effect. It did make him stumble, but only slightly. Blastoise rignted himself and slammed his foot harshly on the ground causing seismic shockwaves that shook the room. Clauncher lost his balance and was shot back towards the wall.

"Dragon Pulse again!"

Clauncher looked up too late as the three beams converged on him, blasting him into the wall and nearly through it. Clauncher lay in a heap, unconscious. Satoru returned him quickly. Two were left on his team now. Satoru released Kirlia who would be able to at least avoid damage from Dragon-typed attacks.

"Ah. Good choice. Fairy-types are immune to Dragon-type moves. But...what about this?"

"Flash Cannon!"

Satoru's eyes went wide as Blastoise fired a beam of steel energy straight for Kirlia. He snapped once and Kirlia quickly used Teleport, making the harmful attack miss him by a narrow margin.

"The teleport strategy, how annoying..." Angie grunted.

"Earthquake!"

Satoru snapped once more, causing Kirlia to warp into the air, which was what Angie had counted on. A grin crossed her features as she directed Blastoise towards Kirlia's position.

'Flash Cannon!"

There was a very loud BANG!

The blast shattered the air and slammed hard into Kirlia's fragile frame. Kirlia cried out as he was struck with his weakness. His body hit the ground with a _thud!_ Satoru returned Kirlia without a word and reached for his last hope. With a practiced hand, he snapped Trapinch from his place and released him.

"And you are down to your last option huh? That's too bad. I was just starting to have fun. Don't worry...I'll end this quick..."

"Dragon Pulse!"

 _'Dig!'_

Trapinch complied and burrowed underground right as Dragon Pulse arrived. The attack cannoned into the ground, missing Trapinch completely. As the little guy dug under Blastoise, Angie seemed perfectly calm.

"Hydro Cannon down the hole!"

Blastoise powered up the main cannon with massive amounts of aquatic energy. A light flashed as the attack powered up. Bkaatoise fired. The _huge_ ball of energy that resulted, tore into the hole after Trapinch and soon an explosion erupted beneath them. Water burst from the floor below like a geyser and soaked the floor with an inch of water. Trapinch floated to the surface, clearly out of sorts.

"That's it for you. It's game over..." Angie smirked, walking over to Satoru after he returned his Trapinch.

Angie nodded to Blastoise who had gone down from his Mega form. He pointed the cannons at Satoru.

"You belong to Team Aqua now...kneel..."

 **Things just got complicated. I didn't show the other battles mainly because they were not as crucial to the plot as this main fight here. Yes, Angie is incredibly strong. Also...she has a thing for cannons. Quoting Helsing Ultimate Abridged, with modification of course: "Chicks love cannons." So yeah, Satoru has been taken captive! Let's see how he deals with it next time on Rising. As for Allen and Karen, well...they got caught as well. Uh oh!**


	29. Chapter 29

**We are back! So. Last episode was a bit of a shocker huh? I know. I have pulled the whole capture bit before. Now, Angie, as you may have guessed is a power trip at times. Her Blastoise speaks for itself. Her Octillery is there for the sole purpose of destroying the weaknesses he possesses. Soak plus Charge Beam is annoying. If that doesn't work, well...Fire Blast! Her Pokémon have the move pools that fit her dominating personality. She likes to take charge and won't take any incompetence lightly. That being said, let's get down to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 29: Archie's Speech**

A Cell wasn't exactly the most comfortable place for Satoru to be. What was worse was that Allen and Karen were also taken captive. His mind raced with thoughts of the battle he had with Angie. She was unbelievable. He hated to admit it, but she was on a much higher level than he was. Everything he did, she had a counter for. She crippled his team with Octillery's and finished it with an absurdly powerful Blastoise. He has witnessed, for the first time, Mega Evolution. Not many trainers had a Mega Stone. It was alarmingly powerful.

He couldn't do anything against it at all. She had flattened him. He wondered how the other two were doing. They were not in the same room as Satoru which had him worried. He _had_ to see if they were okay. He had to get out of there. There was just one glaring problem. He had no way of knowing where they were. Yes, he could use his powers, but he did not want to cause a disturbance that would alert the entire Aqua base. What was he going to do? He had cameras fixed on him too.

 **X-X-X**

"So you say he put up a decent fight eh? Being able to take out Octillery has always been an issue for just about anyone who fights you. Even I have trouble with the darn thing," Shelly laughed.

"Yep...but he was easy pickings after I sent out Blastoise. He was easily put in his place. I have his team right here. I took most of his belongings, save for the locket. Form some reason he would not give that up."

"Probably something sentimental, kinda like your Lopunny."

"Yes. That is a very special friend of mine. Contests are a lot of fun with her..."

"So, did you ask him what was discussed?" Shelly inquired.

Angie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"The boy is stubborn. He doesn't even talk. It's like he can't or something," Angie grimaced, clearly annoyed by this.

"I see. Well, maybe you should try other methods?" Shelly teased.

"Shelly...no. Just. No."

"I'm only suggesting. Anyway, maybe Archie and I can soften him up. It usually does the trick..."

"You might be right. Archie has a way with words. He's a very inspiring man to say the least. And besides...I don't think Matt would be a good choice when it comes to talking. He will most likely try to rip the shirt off his back like the great of his team..." Angie mumbled.

 **X-X-X**

"Come on men! Put those muscles to work! I wanna see some real grappling going on here!" He blinked as he felt a tingling sensation in his abdominal area.

"My muscles are trying to tell me something!"

 **X-X-X**

"It's settled then. I'll see if Archie will be able to get him to say anything. In the meantime, great work. This will help us greatly when it comes to our goal."

Angie nodded and watched as Shelly left to go find Archie. The ginger flopped back onto the sofa and relaxed. She had a long day, but it all turned out as planned. The mission was a complete success. All that remained now was to continue with their plans. Angie enjoyed being part of the team. Also, her being an Admin had some awesome perks. The Keystone that she had she managed to fashion it into an earring to match her other one. She also was able to carry a Mega Stone. She had two to be exact. One for her Blastoise and the other for her Lopunny. Being on Team Aqua didn't require _only_ Water-types. She had Lopunny before she joined Team Aqua after catching it in the Safari Zone. She was a boundary when she was caught.

Whether it was believed ot not, her Lopunny was her most prized Pokémon mainly because she was the first one that Angie ever caught. Her first experience with catching Pokémon was in fact in the Safari Zone. She never had a normal starter. After much begging and pleading, her father decided to take her into the Safari Zone. She took the challenge eagerly and the first thing that popped out of the grass was the cutest thing ever to her. Without hesitation she threw the ball at the unsuspecting bunny and caught her. To add to the mix...she was shiny!

Angie smiled softly as she looked over at the Safari Ball that was on the table on a special cushion. Her other Pokémon were surrounding her ball, housed in a Dive Ball or Luxury Ball. She was pretty darn proud of her team.

 **X-X-X**

"Dang it!" Allen growled as he shook the bars on his cell.

"Calm down won't work."

"I know that, but I can try can't I!?" Allen shouted, struggling to pry the bars with his skinny arms.

"That won't work either. That is solid steel. You'd have to be superhuman or something to do that."

 **X-X-X**

"Achoo!" Tadashi sneezed, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Love? Are you okay?" Clarice inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just had a funny feeling come over me is all..."

 **X-X-X**

Satoru looked up as the doors to the room he was kept in opened up. In walked a familiar bearded face. Archie. Alongside him was a rather attractive woman with long black hair with a blue streak in it.

"So, ye be tellin' me he hasn't said a word since he's been here?"

"That's right Archie. He doesn't seem to want to talk. He's a quiet fellow."

"Hmmm...well, that be a problem. If he doesn't talk, we can't get anything from him. I wonder..." Archie thought as he glanced towards Satoru.

"Boy. I know what ye be thinkin'. Why would ye be brought here and why would I me talk in' to a scamp like yerself?"

Satoru raised a brow at this question. He did wonder what the point of it all was. It's not like Satoru was deliberately getting in his way or anything. So why take him and the others hostage? This intrigued Satoru, needless to say. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't have a way to talk to them. Sure, he could speak via telepathy, but why would he reveal that to them? He made a motion with his hands in the form of writing something down.

"Need something scamp?" Archie asked with a raised brow.

"I think he needs some paper and a pen. Hold on...there's a pen and paper in here somewhere."

Satoru nodded to Shelly to confirm what he needed. Shelly returned with a slip of paper on a clipboard and a pen and handed it to Satoru. He quickly wrote them a message.

 **"To start with...I am mute. So if Angie thinks I as ignoring her, I wasn't. Secondly...what precisely was the point of my capture? As far as I know, I don't go hunting you guys down..."**

Archie and Shelly blinked at this message. He was mute? And yet he could command his team so well. Needless to say, they were taken aback. Archie cleared his throat and began to speak.

'I see. So ye really are mute. And here I be thinking that yer silence is on purpose. My mistake lad."

 **"Apology accepted...I guess. Now...how long do you intend to keep me in here?"**

"Hold yer Rapidashes boyo! We be havin' plans for ye. I understand that Angie approached ye about joinin' me crew. She said that you had refused by show of action. So tell me boyo. Why not join us? We could use someone like you on the team!" Archie grinned.

 **"And why would I do that? You captured my friends. On top of that..,if you want someone to join you, throwing them in a cell is very counterproductive."**

"He's got a point Archie. Angie approached with diplomacy first. Maybe we should have been a little more accommodating to the boy. Even if he was a problem for a time."

"Hmmm...alright boyo come out here," Archie stated, grabbing the keys and unlocking the cell.

Satoru raised a brow at this. Were they really letting him out?

"Hurry up before I change me mind!" Archie growled.

Satoru frowned and stood up, making his way out to meet them. At least he wasn't chained tons wall or anything.

"Shelly here is right. We probably should have given ye better accomodations, but we in Team Aqua don't usually do so. We like to have tough and strong individuals fightin' fer us! We recruit the best and also those who love the sea! Some of our toughest members are hardworkin' sailors who live and die fer the sea. However, some of us don't mind a little luxury," Archie stated, glancing over at Shelly.

Satoru followed his gaze for a moment and then began to write again.

 **"So let me see if I have this straight. You want** _ **me**_ **to join your group? What purpose would I be serving here? Hypathetically speaking...say I did join. What exactly would I be dealing with?"**

Archie simply looked at Satoru for a moment. The boy was a sharp one, he could tell. Getting anything by this boy as not exactly easy. His eyes then dates down to the locket. He remembered Shelly telling him he refused to give it up. An idea formed in his head.

"What's in the locket boyo?"

Satoru blinked. Why would he ask that? Satoru scribbled something down.

 **"Something precious...that's all you need to know..."** Satoru wrote.

"I see, something of a treasure to ye scamp? I too have a treasure. In fact, we all do. It be the great sea itself! We of Team Aqua be devoted to the protection of our beloved waters. Tell me lad, without the sea, would anyone be able to survive?"

 **"No. That is the reason Arceus made it. Without the sea, everything would be desolate. Also, that still doesn't answer my question."**

"I be gettin' to that boyo! Now listen. The sea is home to majestic life forms and we as Team Aqua formed in an effort to safeguard that magnificent place. It is precious to us just as that locket is precious to you. We fight for the sea! But there is an enemy out there who seeks to destroy our beloved sea. Team Magma. Their goal is the expansion of land which would harm the sea and all that inhabit it! We who love the ocean will no longer be able to enjoy it!"

Satoru raised a brow at this but nodded for him to continue.

"What I be sayin' lad is this. I've seen ye at work. Yer segment on the Battle Interview struck a chord with me and me comrades! My interest in seeing yer skills only grew from that day. So, I sent in Angie to seek you out! In other words boyo, we be thinkin' ye would make a grand addition to Team Aqua! We could use someone like you!"

Satoru tilted his head slightly at this statement. They seemed to be trying to befriend him. What he couldn't figure out was what they really wanted. It couldn't be just for him to join them and then that was it. These people were basically pirates. They plundered and did other activities that he didn't care for. At the same time...Satoru, for the most part, so no harm in their goals. They didn't have the cliché dream of ruling the world. They just wanted to protect the sea. In all honesty, they didn't seem like horrible people. A thought crossed his mind and he began to write.

 **"What exactly did you need the parts for?"**

Archie rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"We be tryin' to build our own ship fer sailin!' We needed the right parts and Cap'n Stern happened to have'em!"

Satoru deaspanned.

 **"Why didn't you just...you know...ask?"**

"We're pirates boyo! We don't do that often."

Satoru sighed and shook his head.

 **"Your goals do not seem harmful in the least. That I can give you credit for. Now...there is one thing I want to know. My friends...are they safe?"**

Shelly nodded on this one.

"Edwin and Dan were instructed by Angie to do no harm to them. Otherwise, you might not be so willing to talk to us."

 **"That was kind of her...I will have to thank her."**

"The little scamps must mean a lot to ye," Archie grinned.

 **"Yes...they do. I will not hesitate to protect them with my life..."**

"Admirable...I like it..." Shelly said with a smirk.

"Well boyo! We here in Team Aqua always fight fer one another. We build up comradare here and forge bonds that last a lifetime! If ye decide to join us, ye will be well taken care of!"

 **"That sounds fair. But...I will join** _ **only**_ **on one condition..."**

"And what be that boy?"

 **"Let me continue my Gym Challenge. I made a promise to someone precious to me that I would go on and complete it and not stop there. I cannot let them down. It was her dying wish...along with something else I would rather not disclose."**

This tugged at Archie's heart strings a little. There was no more noble a vow than the fulfillment of a dying wish.

"If I let ye do this, ye have to promise not to run off."

Satoru looked up at Archie and Shelly with cold determined eyes.

 **"I do not break any promises..."**

Archie could somewhat feel an immense pressure coming from Satoru which gave him the distinct impression that he was in fact telling the truth. After giving it some thought, he smiled.

"Alright boyo! Ye have yerself a deal. But as a precaution, I be puttin' ye under Matt! He's a swell fellow as soon as ye get to know him. Welcome aboard Satoru!"

 **I know...your mind is probably in a million different pieces right now. Satoru has joined Team Aqua! Not something that I normally do but hey, I liked Team Aqua when I played the games so I figuredm why not? Anyway, more to come on Rising!"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again my friends! Mango here again! So, what did you all think of the last chapter? Satoru is now on Team Aqua! Didn't see that one coming now did you!? So yeah, that is a thing now! So, now you know what I have been planning for this fic. I hope you've fastened your seatbelts, because this crazy train is not stopping! Avast ye bilge rats! Get ready to set sail! I'm a dork...I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 30: Uniform Issues**

Satoru was probably assigned to one of the most interesting members of Team Aqua. How many shirts had he gone through with this man? For the past few days, he has had his shirt ripped off several times by Matt, including this morning.

 _Earlier..._

"Wearing a shirt is a sign of weakness! I wanna see those muscles you have out in the open! If you wanna be taken seriously then show the enemy you have power!"

Matt promptly ripped off Satoru's shirt in spite of his protesting.

"Let your muscles speak for you!"

 _End flashback..._

Satoru sighed as he sat on the couch, shirtless again. It wasn't that he was ashamed of himself. His body was half the reason Annelise liked him in the first place. Surprisingly, psychics were by no means always frail and accelling only in powers of the mind. On the contrary, he had a _very_ well built frame. He was fit and not the overly bulky kind like Matt. No...Matt looked like he could just flex his pecks and he'd make you fall over. Satoru had a nicely developed abdomen, chizzled out eight pack with a cut set of solid arms. He was built to take a hit or two one might say.

Shelly came in at this point, exhausted from training. Angie followed her as well since the two usually trained together. This was the common area for Team Aqua. Angie looked over at Satoru and couldn't help but flush and look away. Shelly noticed this and grinned.

"Matt giving you problems again?" Shelly giggled.

Satoru took out his NAV and typed a message to her.

 **"Why does he do this? Does he really think it's manly to show off lime that?"**

It was Angie's turn to laugh as she also got the message.

"Well, he does have a respect for strength. He believes that if you have muscles then you should show them. Did he give you the whole 'having a shirt is a weakness' thing yet?" Shelly asked.

Satoru frowned.

 **"Only a few dozen times! Seriously? Why can't I wear a shirt like** _ **normal**_ **people?"**

"This coming from a mute who commands his Pokémon through signals...who also has a very nice physique by the way..." Shelly smirked, saying it mostly so Angie could hear.

Angie rolled her eyes, biting her lip to keep from commenting.

 **"Flattery aside...point taken. Thanks..."**

"I'm only being honest. And I think I have an idea on what you can wear that will appease muscles-for-brains. Angie and I have a little something stashed away that just might work."

 **"Anything to at least make me halfway decent would be nice..."**

"I don't know Satoru, I might just get used to this..." Angie commented, not being able to help herself. She let loose a giggle she'd been holding in since she walked in.

Satoru raised a brow at this notion but decided to let it slide.

"Come with us. I think you will like it," Shelly grinned.

Satoru nodded and followed the two ladies out of the common area, curious as to what they had in store for him. At least this were trying to help him this time unlike when they pushed him into the pool they had when he wasn't paying attention. Angie had purposely distracted him so Matt could tackle him into the pool. He vowed to pay him back for that.

He followed the two femme fatales down the hall and into what appeared to be a uniform room. Shelly and Angie beckoned him inside and let him look around. Satoru saw the standard uniform that Team Aqua wore and began to question his presence here.

"I know what you're thinking. These are the usual uniforms. Now why don't you look over here? I think you will like what you see..." Shelly smirked, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Satoru hesitated to turn around but duly did so. What he saw was not what he had expected. It was a long coat that was aqua blue with white wrist cuffs and gold pauldrons that one would typically expect on a pirate themed coat. It even had a hood! He inspected the back and saw the Aqua symbol etched in white. There was even a black bandanna with eye holes for whenever he wanted to take off the hood.

 **"I...I don't know what to say. Not that I can say anything but...THANK YOU!"**

Shelly giggled at his reaction.

 **"Wait...how do I know he won't rip this one off too?"**

"Well, there are two things Matt wants his team to accel in...one showing their strength. To him, for whatever reason, means never wearing a shirt. The other area is badassery. And since this combines a bit of both...he will have no problem with it. Now, try it on for us?" Angie smirked.

Satoru needed no prompting. He snatched up the jacket and dawned it, lowering the hood and tying the bandanna around his head. He looked out through the eye holes and then turned to face himself in the mirror. He felt like all he was missing was a cutless or a rapier. He laughed at the thought, inwardly.

"So, what do you think?" Shelly queried.

 **"I like it. No...I love it! Once again, thank you."**

"Our pleasure Satoru," Angie smirked.

Satoru stepped out of the uniform room with Shelly and Angie on either side.

"Now, let's go show Matt. I think he will like it." Shelly grinned.

 **X-X-X**

"Now _that_ is the definition of awesome! Normally I hate shirts but the sheer badassery of the outfit makes my muscles tremble! Gotta say you two, this was well played!" Matt grinned.

Satoru sighed in relief. Finally he could function normally and train without worrying about losing a shirt every time he put one on. The coat was open chested so his abdominal muscles as well as his pecks were displayed to a satisfying degree. Now that he had appeased the giant, he could work better with him.

"So, who's up for a game of chicken?" Shelly inquired, slipping out of her uniform to reveal her bathing suit beneath which was of like coloration.

"I know I am!" Matt chimed in.

Angie also tossed her outfit away without a care, revealing a blue and black bathing suit similar to Shelly's.

 **"Can we swap up teams this time?"**

"What's the matter Satoru? Don't wanna be on yer pal Matt's team!?"

 **"Not that. I just would rather be the base for someone** _ **lighter...'**_

Angie gigglesnorted at this.

"Ha! He called you fat!" Angie laughed.

"Look at these pecks! There isn't a single ounce of fat on me!"

 **"That doesn't seem logical..."**

"It doesn't have too! My muscles speak for themselves!"

Satoru rolled his eyes and as he was about to dive in, Shelly tripped him from behind into the pool, catching his NAV as it fell.

"Oops! Sorry Satoru!" Shelly grinned.

Satoru was not amused. But, for whatever reason, he smiled anyway.

 **So Satoru now has a new look! Also, my reason for how he is interacting was inspired by PG-13 who thought it would be cool if he started bonding with Team Aqua. Thus, we see a little of how that is going. All in all, Team Aqua is very loyal to one another and in my opinion, fun to be around. As far as villains go, they are on my top three teams list simply because of the fact that this is how I envision them when they are not causing trouble. If Game Freak ever came out with a way to join one team or the other, Team Aqua all the way! Side note, some of Matt's dialogue was supplied by PG-13. Go read his stuff! It's awesome!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Whalecome back! Get it? Whalecome? Like welcome but...-slaps himself- Okay that was horrible. Anyway! Last chapter was another break from the action. A certain event is coming up and we all know what that is! Satoru is slowly building rapport with Team Aqua and surprisingly, he doesn't mind it. Let's see what happens! Let's do this!"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 31: Angie's Startling Discovery**

Satoru sighed contently as he stepped out of the base. He pulled his hood off and looked out at the vast sea before him. He had to admit, he was sort of starting to like it. Being with Team Aqua that is. He was building up a slow friendship with the lot of them. He had gotten used to Matt and his antics. He even watched him break in a new recruit, happy to be done with that. He released his team so he could talk with them.

 _'Hey Satoru!'_ She chirped as she came out of her ball.

 _'You seem quite happy today...'_

 _'Why wouldn't I be?'_

Satoru raised a brow at this question. There was the fact that Allen and Karen were nowhere to be found. That should have raised an alarm for her.

 _'Nothing Mawile. So, how is everyone?'_

 _'I be just fine boyo! I love livin' near the water!'_

 _'That's good to hear...I am glad you like it.'_

Kirlia looked up at Satoru questioningly. Seeing the look in his eyes, Satoru smiled down at him.

 _'I know what you probably want. A Dawn Stone right? I guess ever since I found out you're male you've wanted to look the part...'_

 _'I think it would help...I mean...I have been mistaken for a female quite a bit...and Matt even says I am girly...'_ Kirlia muttered.

 _'That's Matt for you. Don't mind him though, he means no harm by it. Don't worry...'_

 _'If you say so. I trust you,'_ Kirlia beamed.

A small smile curved onto Satoru's features as he looked out over the sea once more. It was still early morning which meant most of Team Aqua would be asleep. That was perfect for him since he needed some time to himself to breathe for a while.

 _'Satoru. How often have you been practicing your psychic abilities?'_

Satoru winced at this question. He hadn't in a while, mostly because he had no private time.

 _'Not much...why?'_

 _'Because, in order to make it stronger, it must be practiced weekly if not daily.'_

 _'I guess that I should get some practice in then huh?'_

 _'Might I suggest levitation first?'_

 _'Okay...we'll go with that Beldum.'_

 **X-X-X**

Angie had gotten up early that morning as well and was just slipping out of the shower. Her Lopunny was sitting on Angie's bed, waiting for her to come out. She smiled happily as Angie appeared.

"Morning Lopunny," Angie greeted.

Lopunny leapt up happily and hugged her trainer.

'Yes, I love you too. Now let me get dressed okay?" Angie giggled.

 **X-X-X**

Satoru began to channel his psychic power through his frame. The same blue-green aura surrounded him as he lifted himself into the air. He controlled his power delicately as he hovered.

 _'Excellent. You are able to maintain the levitation for quite a while and your output is much faster.'_

 _'Thanks Beldum...I guess I still am able to do this much...'_

 _'Shall we try manipulating the water?'_

 _'I guess. I mean, I can already do that...'_

 _'This is just to keep you in practice. Your parents gave me instructions to make sure you were keeping in practice.'_

 _'I guess it can't hurt...alright, one water helix coming up!'_

Satoru focused on the water before him. He closed his eyes while in the levitation state and breathed in deeply as he lowered himself to the ground. He then stretched his arm outwards with his palm facing down. He soon began to channel his power through his arm, concentrating on the properties of the water while adding his psychic energy to the mix. Once he had a good hold on the water, a certain patch began to glow. Satoru flipped his hand palm upwards and shot up his index and middle finger. The water heaved upwards as the telekinesis kicked in and yanked the water upwards in a helix formation.

 **X-X-X**

Angie was brushing Lopunny's fur like she did every morning. She always made sure that Lopunny looked beautiful. A contest was coming up soon and she wanted to be ready for it.

"There, how does that look?" Angie smiled, holding up a mirror for Lopunny to see.

Lopunny smiled happily and nodded, signalling her approval.

"Awesome. I need to get you ready for this week's contest. Archie knows I do those so he has given me time off whenever there isn't anything major going on. So we can get in all the practice we want."

Lopunny seemed happy about this.

"Well, I am all ready for the day. I don't know what Archie has planned yet, but while it is still early I am going to step out for a bit."

And with that, she returned Lopunny and kissed her ball, setting the lovely bunny on her cushion.

 **X-X-X**

 _'Okay...looks like I have that down. Let's see if I can do a double...'_

 _'That might be plausible. This is also good physical conditioning for you as well. It takes a certain degree of strength and endurance to keep this up.'_

 _'You're right Beldum. That's why I ran everyday and worked out whenever possible...it is rather relaxing in spite of being tiring...'_

 _'Affirmative.'_

Satoru began to concentrate once more, this time he spread both palms out. The water began to churn as he expended more energy. He was so fixed on his task that he didn't even think of checking if anyone was awake yet. The double aqua helix erupted from the water as it gave an almighty heave. And Angie was right there, mouth a gape as she watched.

 _'Satoru.'_

 _'Not now...'_

 _'But Satoru there's-'_

 _'I said not now Bel-oh...'_ Satoru paused as he looked back, spotting Angie.

Losing all concentration, the water came splashing down into the sea.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Angie pointed.

Satoru winced as he took out his NAV.

 **"You. Saw. Nothing."**

"Tauros-crap I saw nothing! Were you just...did you...what was that!?" Angie demanded.

Satoru sighed and shook his head.

 **"I guess there's no point in not telling you. So...here goes..."**

 _'Hi...'_

Angie blinked as she heard something in her head.

"Did you hear that?"

Satoru rolled his eyes and typed.

 **"That was me that said 'hi...' You aren't imagining things...'**

"But how?"

 _'You know how Psychic Pokémon have the ability to communicate via telepathy? Well...apply that to me and there you go...'_

Angie was beside herself. She just witnessed something incredible and she had barely started her day. Now, she was hearing Satoru's voice in her head.

"So...are you going to tell the others?"

 _'At some point...yes...you just happened to stumble upon me while I was polishing my skills. I had planned to tell you all sooner or later...'_

"I see. So...are you able to do that with anything?"

 _'As long as I don't overdo it...then yes.'_

"That's actually pretty darn cool Satoru. I had no idea we had a psychic in our ranks. You have definitely earned some cool points Satoru."

 _'Really?'_

"Yep. So congrats. I don't give those out freely you know.'" Angie winked.

 _'Thanks Angie...'_

"You're welcome Satoru. Now...can you show me more? I kinda wanna see that again."

 **And so, Angie stumbled upon Satoru practicing! Oh boy. Well, it had to happen sometime right? I figured it would be fun if she found out this way rather than him just telling her about it. Plus...it's more fun that way! Anyway, more to come on Rising!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Good morning everyone! Is everyone ready for another chapter? I sure am! I hope the previous chapters were interesting enough for you all. A story where the hero joins the enemy is one I thought about before but I never knew how I would go about it. Well, now that I do, I love it! Anyway, now it's time to her to the more serious stuff! So let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 32: A Tactical Mission**

Satoru had been relaxing in the common room for a few hours. Angie had kept him company until she had to go to an Admin meeting. That was fine with him. He needed a little quiet time anyway. He sighed as he opened up his locket and looked at the photo inside. Her words still rang in his head. He was doing what when asked of him. Partly anyway. He was on a journey. Albeit he would have preferred it being with her, he knew that wasn't possible. Closing the locket, he laid back and dozed off.

 **X-X-X**

"So...Archie? What's this meeting for?" Angie asked curiously.

"I be getting to that lass. Now, ye all know how Maxie always be several paces ahead of us. He thinks he's so smart with all his fancy tactics and mind games. Well this time we be making a preemptive strike!"

Angie raised a brow as she heard this.

"Archie, just to make you aware...their base is heavily guarded and Maxie is almost never there. A team we sent out before confirmed this."

"I be knowin' that lass. But we have ourselves a new recruit. Matt over here was just discussing Satoru with me and the lad has quite a background!"

"What do you mean Archie?" Angie blinked.

A small smile played at Shelly's lips. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I took the time to have a little one on one with the kid myself. It turns out, he graduated in the top percentage of his class as an Ace. That little emblem we saw him wearing wasn't just for show. I had a go at him in a battle. The kid definitely can fight and her nearly gave me a run for my money. Although I won, his tactics are astounding. I later learned that that was one of the reasons for him being in that top percent. I think we should see what he can do with that mind of his."

"You mean...send him on a mission?" Angie inquired.

"Aye! That be exactly what I be sayin'! The scamp has brains and brawn so he's practically the perfect candidate fer the mission I have planned!"

Archie leaned back in his chair, scratching his beard as he thought of the mission. It was going to be a tricky one, but he had a good feeling about it. He turned around to look at the group of Admins before him.

"Shelly, bring the lad in here. I think we can give him this mission now. I know that Maxie is planning something soon. I can feel it in me bones..."

Shelly stood up and nodded, turning to exit the meeting room in search of Satoru. It didnt take her too long to find the the snoozing psychic on the common room couch. A grin crossed her visage as she waltzed up to him, turning around only to sit on his chest and lean back. This woke him up with a start. Shelly was not heavy, but she was toned and had some muscle.

"Wakey wakey Satoru. Archie wants you in the meeting room," Angie laughed.

Satoru grumbled mentally and glared at her. Did they all enjoy tormenting him? He gave Shelly a playful shove and she got off, giggling as she did. Satoru got up and pulled out his NAV.

 **"What's he need me for?"**

"That is a surprise. Now come on, he's waiting for you."

 **X-X-X**

"So this is Fallarbor huh?" Clarice said as she looked around at the small farming community.

"Yep. There's a Contest Hall here and from what I understand, the signups are still going on. Since the one in Lilycove ended, I figured we could maybe enter in this one? It will be the first contest we've done here."

"I know that Florges will love it!" Clarice beamed.

"Heh...oh I know she will. That's why I suggested it. Now, the contest starts in a few days so we had better get signed up. I've got Delphox wanting to join in. I think Gardevoir mentioned she'd give it a go."

"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Clarice laughed, pulling Tadashi in for a kiss before taking his hand.

 **X-X-X**

Professor Cozmo was tediously studying the meteorite he'd found inside Meteor Falls. He was astounded at the amount of energy it seemed to be putting off. He ran his scanners over it while the team he had with him started to excavate the meteorite. He was always fascinated with the universe. Ever since he was a child he would always look up at the stars and wonder how many of them were out there.

 **X-X-X**

 **"So let me get this straight. You want me...to infiltrate Team Magma's base and find out more about their land expansion plans?"**

Archie nodded and grinned.

"Aye boyo! That be the size of it. Maxie is a tricky scallywag, and he would know if I were to be making a move. But he's never seen ye before, nor have his men. So I be thinkin' ye could go and she what ye can find!"

Satoru thought about it for a moment. It seemed like the more sensible thing to do. Storming their fort would be stupid if it's as fortified as they said it was. However, sending one out on a tactical espionage wasn't too bad of an idea. Attacking full on would just be plain dumb and cause too much havoc. Having thought it through he turned and nodded.

 **"Just tell me where I need to go and I'll be there..."**

"I knew I could count on ye boyo! Alright, their base of operations be somewhere near Mt. Chimney. The tricky part be gettin' there. If ye can work yer way into the base and get me some data, that would be grand!"

Satoru agreed to the mission. This actually sounded like it would be fun.

 **X-X-X**

Professor Cozmo finally had the meteorite unearthed. It had been lodged in the ground quite deep but the team manages to get it out. It was about the size of a melon, and weighed quite a bit too. As he picked it up to examine it, he heard footsteps from behind.

"It seems you've uncovered the meteorite. Good work Professor...you've saved us the time..." A male voice called out.

"Now...hand it over..."

 **It's happening! Satoru has been given an espionage mission and now, the meteorite is being pilfered! On a side note, Tadashi and Clarice will be doing contests AND gyms. I have always wanted to have a go at contest routines. Anyway, stuff is about to go down! Next time on rising!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again everyone! Things are really heating up now as we get back into the action! So yeah, Satoru now has a mission and trouble is a brewing! And what could be more intense than this event? As usual, I'm doing my take on things so don't be wierded out when something doesn't match up. Anyway! Let's jump right into this bad boy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 33: Up The Chimney, Part One**

"Alright boyo! Ready to shove off?" Archie questioned.

Satoru nodded, tying his bandanna around his head and lowering his hood. He really loved his new outfit that Shelly and Angie had given him. He made his way to the water's edge where there were several choices of rides that could take him to Fallarbor Town which was where he needed to be.

He was intrigued to see a Mantine there. Research showed that they were capable of flight. If enough speed was built up, they could fly for hours. If he remembered correctly, they could fly three hundred feet above the surface of the ocean. This one seemed eager for some reason. Satoru also saw a Swanna. They were mostly found in Unova and were great Pokémon to have from what I he'd heard. However...he wasn't sure if Swanna would be able to carry him. He looked back at the Mantine and made his choice.

 **"I think I'll take the Mantine. I have an idea on how to get there quickly...I just need to check something.."**

"Alright boyo! Do what ye have to do. Be sure to send me anything ye find. Call us if ye be havin' any trouble."

Satoru nodded and waited until Archie went back into the base.

 _'Hey there Mantine.'_

Mantine blinked as she was addressed. Did she just hear him talk to her?

 _'H-hello?'_

 _'I know, this is confusing. I'm using telepathy to speak since I can't talk normally. Anyway, I need to ask you something. Do you have any Remoraid attached to you at the moment?'_

Mantine thought about it before she replied.

 _'Actually... I have two hitchhikers at the moment. Why?'_

Satoru smirked as he saddled up, getting comfortable on her back.

 _'No reason. Do any of them know Water Pulse?'_

 _'I think they both do...why?'_

 _'Because that will come in handy...one sec...'_

Satoru closed his eyes and felt for the presence of the two Remoraid. Sure enough, there were two. One under each wing. A smirk crossed his features as he used his telekinetic abilities to turn them around. This, was going to be fun. He reached their minds with his telepathy.

 _'Hey...you two. Wanna have some fun?'_

 _'Who said that!?'_

 _'There's voices in my head!'_

 _'Calm down you two, it's just the rider of the Mantine you decided to hitch a ride on.'_ Satoru laughed.

 _'Oh! I see! What's up?'_

 _'Well...I was wondering...when Mantine takes off, can you both use Water Pulse to give us an extra boost?'_

 _'That sounds like fun!'_ They chorused.

 _'Perfect...I'll leave it to you. Ready Mantine!?'_

 _'Ready!'_

Mantine began to swim forwards. Soon she dove and Satoru held his breath. Mantine gained speed very quickly under water and darted upwards. She soon broke the surface and as she did, both Remoraid fired their Water Pulse, blasting them higher than the usual altitude a Mantine would normally go. Shelly, Matt and Angie were standing by the opening right as he came out of the water. Angie blinked, Shelly giggled and Matt grinned.

"Okay...I am so jealous of you right now Matt. He was _my_ capture...I should have gotten him on my team!" Angie pouted.

"Aye, but me bro assigned him to me!" Matt said proudly.

"Still...it should have been me," Angie grunted.

"Oh don't worry Angie. You'll still have a shot at working with him. I'm sure there is more than one reason you want to anyway," Shelly teased.

"Shelly...I swear to Arceus I will end you..." Angie snarled.

"Love you too Angie!" Shelly laughed, hugging Angie as she pouted.

 **X-X-X**

Tadashi and Clarice were sitting inside the Pokémon center in Fallarbor Town when the doors to the center burst open.

"Someone, help!" Professor Cozmo said weakly as he clutched a rib.

"Professor Cozmo! Are you alright!?" The nurse shouted, rushing out from behind the counter as the man began to collapse.

Tadashi quickly reacted and got up to steady the man. Clarice stood up as well, concern evident on her features.

"Thank you young man..." Cozmo said as he staggered a bit.

"No problem. What happened?"

Cozmo winced as he began to tell them what happened.

"My team and I were in Meteor Falls examining a meteorite when this group wearing red and black uniforms calling themselves Team Magma came in and ruffed us up. They took the meteorite and headed straight for Mt. Chimney..."

Tadashi did not like the sound of that. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened to his father at that same volcano. His eyes narrowed as the memory came back. He looked back at Cozmo.

"Did they say what they planned to do with it?"

Cozmo nodded.

"They plan to awaken the volcano with it!"

Tadashi's eyes went wide at this. He looked over at Clarice who immediately knew where he was going with this. She nodded, showing she understood what to do.

"We're going there then. We can't let that happen! I will not allow it..." Tadashi stated firmly as he looked back at the nurse.

"Make sure he gets some rest. Clarice, let's go!"

"Right behind you love!"

"Be careful you two! They are dangerous!"

"We know, that's why we're going!" Tadashi called back as he and Clarice raced out the door.

Tadashi reached for Charizard's ball and released him. Clarice released a flyer of her own, a Skarmory which she had picked up sometime ago before arriving. The two jumped on their flyers and rose into the air.

 **X-X-X**

As Tadashi and Clarice were leaving, Satoru was starting to descend into Fallabor town,right as they took off. Noticing the direction they were headed in, he raised a brow. That was the direction of Mt. Chimney. Oddly enough, he needed to get there. The speed at which they were going told him that something was most definitely wrong.

Satoru hopped off of Mantine's back and rubbed her sleek skin.

 _'Thanks for the lift. I suggest you rehydrate somewhere. I will come and find you later.'_

 _'There's water on the outer reaches of this town. The Remoraid and I will go there and cool off.'_

 _'Awesome...thanks. By the way, whose Pokémon are you?'_

 _'Me? I'm one that Shelly takes care of. She's nice! Her and Archie are so fun!'_

 _'So I see. I will have to thank her later for lending you as a ride. Alright, see you in a bit...'_

Mantine flew off towards the closest water source with the two Remoraid attached. Satoru released Kirlia and enacted his plans.

 _'Alright...can you get me to that mountain over there?'_

 _'I sure can Satoru. Take my hand.'_

Satoru took his hand. Kirlia began to concentrate on the deaired location and soon he had the picture just right. The two warped straight to the base of the mountain right as Tadashi and Clarice began to land. Luckily, they were hidden, for the most part. Tadashi and Clarice dismounted and made a run for it. Satoru could feel that there was something different about those two. He looked over at Kirlia with a contemplating look.

 _'Follow them. Let me know what they are here for. I have a sneaking suspicion that they will be useful. I'm gonna poke around here and see what I can find. Keep our link open...remember what we praxticed?'_

 _'Of course I do...how can I forget?'_

 _'Good. Now, let's get going..."_

Satoru and Kirlia exchanged glances before walking in different directions.

 _'Now...if I had a base for my team...where would I put it around here? Hmm...'_ Satoru thought as he glanced around.

He began to tap into his psychic abilities to search for anything that would tip him off as to where it would be. Not getting anything right off, he decided to take the path up Jagged Pass. Archie said that it was somewhere up that path. Sure enough, as the base of the mountain came into view more, he could see two Magma Grunts standing around. It would be a bit of a climb, but he could manage.

After making it up the side of the pass, he pressed himself against the side of their base while he observed the two guards. Since he came up their blind side, they wouldn't see anything. He stepped out from where he was hidden so that he could face them.

"Hey! Who are you!?" One of the guards asked as Satoru stepped forward.

"Wait, that symbol on his bandanna! He's from Team Aqua! Get him!"

As the guards reached for their Pokémon, Satoru stared them down and slowly raised his hand before their eyes, waving it around ever so slowly in a circular fashion. Psychic energy pulsed from his eyes, as he began to speak to their minds.

 _'You will not attack me...'_

"We will not attack..."

 _'You will give me your access card and let me pass without a fuss...'_

"Here is the access card..." One of the Grunts muttered, handing it to him.

 _'You will not mention that I was here...'_

"We will not mention that you were here..."

Satoru smirked and took the access card and opened the doors to their base.

 **Satoru is in! Also, Tadashi and Clarice are there too! I wonder what will happen next! This is going to be one heck of an operation. Let's find out what happens. Also, credit to PG-13 for the mind trick idea for Satoru. Also, the idea of them coming to Hoenn was also his so yeah, he has epic ideas! Go read his stuff! PhantomGalaxy13 is his username.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! Is it getting hot or is it just me? Get it? Hot? Because they're at the volcano? The audience: "That was horrible!" -sulks- Anyway, it's time to get things going on this crazy adventure! I hope you guys are prepared for this! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 34: Up The Chimney, Part Two**

Tadashi and Clarice had just gotten into the cable car. They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. If they flew up on their rides that would most likely alert them and that would not format all. Little did they realize that they were being followed. Kirlia had already teleported to the top as it rode to the summit. He was doing his best to stay unnoticed for the time being.

The car got to the top and stopped. The duo got off and hurried out of the building, rounding the corner only to see that there were several Team Magma Grunts blocking off a path. Tadashi and Clarice hid themselves behind a large rock and began to plan.

"Well...at least they _look_ like villains. Team Flare just looked like a bunch of fashion impaired corporate rejects..." Clarice whispered.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and shook his head. She still critiqued fashion. That would never change.

"Well...we know what to hit them with. If you've got Greninja ready...I've got Marowak."

With a nod, the two stepped out with their team at the ready.

"What the-who are you!?" One Grunt demanded.

"They must be from Team Aqua! The boy is wearing their colors. Get them!"

Tadashi blinked as he looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was in his father's uniform which happened to be black and blue. Confused, he raised a brow at them. Team Aqua? Who were they? Judging by the fact that a Mightyena and a Magmar were released, he guessed they were enemies.

"Greninja let's go!"

"Marowak, you're up!"

Kirlia was watching from a distance. His eyes began to glow as he took in the battle before him. He began to tap deeper into his power, reaching the very core of his psychic capabilities to use a little trick Satoru discovered.

 **X-X-X**

 _'Satoru...can you hear me?'_

Satoru smiled as he heard Kirlia speaking to him. It seemed that the distance telepathy was working perfectly.

 _'Yeah...I hear you! Awesome. What's up?'_

 _'Those trainers we saw, they are fighting Team Magma.'_

 _'Really? Well...that puts me at ease a little. At least they are keeping them busy...'_

 _'I don't know. It seems kinda one-sided out here...get a look at this...'_

Satoru concentrated on his psychic force and the link between he and Kirlia. His eyes soon began to glow and it was as if he had another pair of eyes as he could see the battle going on. Satoru blinked as he watched the two trainers put in work. There were a lot of Grunts and Tadashi and Clarice were wiping the floor with all of them. A smirk crossed his visage as he observed through Kirlia's vision.

 _'That is pretty impressive...I would hate to be Team Magma right now. Oddly enough I am in their base now. I need to get to that computer room. I managed to get the info out of a Grunt before putting him to sleep for a while.'_

 _'I see...well, be careful Satoru...'_

 _'Don't worry. I will be fine. Just make sure to keep me posted okay?'_

 _'Okay!'_ Kirlia replied cheerfully.

Satoru made his way through the blistering hot hideout,wondering how the heck they all could stand it in there. He was definitely going for a swim after this.

"There's are intruders! All who are not on guard duty get to Mt. Chimney now!" A voice called out from a nearby loudspeaker.

Satoru breathed a relieved sigh. They must have meant the two trainers mucking things up. Satoru could not have picked a more opportune time to infiltrate. The door to a room beside him opened to reveal a Magma Grunt. Spotting Satoru, he was about to speak when a telekinetic force slammed him into a wall, out cold. Judging by the room he exited, this was the place he needed to be. No fool, Satoru dragged the knocked out Grunt into the room. He would be out for a few hours which was more than enough time.

He took a loom around the room to find it filled with quite a few computers and one main computer which was made obvious by the sheer size of it. Satoru didn't bother waiting and jumped on the computer. It was time to do some damage. This computer seemed to be the main source for just about everything.

 **X-X-X**

Tadashi and Clarice were soon confronted by what appeared to be one of the Admins of Team Magma. The man was tall and wore a hood similar to the rest of the team, save for the cape that billowed behind him. This man was fairly fit and looked quite intimidating to say the least. This was Tabitha.

"Looks like you two made quite a mess of things. Not that it matters anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tadashi growled.

"It means that I have already given the meteorite to the boss. Once Maxie powers it up a bit more, we will harness that energy to make this volcano blow. Maxie's got it all rigged up."

"Tadashi...go on ahead. I'll handle this guy..." Clarice smirked, confident as usual.

"Alright then...he's all yours," Tadashi grinned.

"If you think I will let you past me, you are sorely mistaken! Camerupt, take them!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and drew upon the power of his aura. Gathering a sufficient amount, he utilized the ability Extreme Speed. He shot by Tabitha in a blur, catching him off guard. Tabitha had never seen anything like that before. Shaking his head, he decided to deal with the problem in front of him. Clarice.

"You seem rather stunned. He tends to get that from a lot of people...he's not one you want to make enemies with..." Clarice smirked.

"And neither am I...Greninja, Water Pulse!"

 **X-X-X**

 _'Well that was interesting...good work Kirlia. Thanks for showing me that. To be honest, something did feel a little strange about him...'_

 _'All in a days work Satoru...shall I pursue?'_

 _"Go ahead...I have seen the skill of the girl. She's really good. I'd mark her as up there with Angie and Shelly...even Matt maybe. Anyway...follow the other guy. I need to see his progress.'_

 _'Will do...'_

Kirlia teleported off after Tadashi while Satoru continued hacking the main frame.

 _'Let's see now...ah! Here we go. This looks like a good file to check out. Let's see here... looks oddly familiar...'_ Satoru thought as he glanced at an image of a monstrous Pokémon. It was a large, bipedal dinosaur-like Pokémon by the looks of things. He remembered that its name was Groudon. There were tons of files on this thing and they all looked helpful. Taking out a small hard drive he placed it in the appropriate slot and began the extraction process.

 **X-X-X**

"So it's you who has been meddling in our affairs..." Maxie grimaced as he turned away from the device housing the meteorite.

"You might say that. And now I'm here to knock some sense into you...what on earth do you think you are doing!?" Tadashi scowled.

"You don't get it do you boy? Allow me to tell you then. We of Team Magma are dedicated to the land we now stand on. Everything depends on it! Humans and Pokémon alike walk on it. We eat from it. It is paramount to our very existence! Therefore, we have dedicated our lives to the expansion of the land. And with the power contained in this meteorite, we will have enough power to create even more land for all to enjoy! And I will not allow an ignorant young man like yourself to stand in our way! Mightyena to battle!"

Maxie released his dark canine who came out scowling at Tadashi. Mightyena crouched low and readied himself to pounce. Tadashi reached for Lucario's ball and released him. The bipedal canine landed in a three point stance and rose up, aura rolling off of his frame as he stood before the dark dog.

 **X-X-X**

 _'So that's what he's trying to do!? Is he stupid?'_ Satoru grumbled mentally as he observed the battle that began between Tadashi and Maxie.

 _'Yes...he plans to make Mt. Chimney erupt...'_

 _'Can't have that. It will most likely kill everyone in the town! Okay...I need to shut that operation down. Let's see...maybe this will do the trick.'_

Satoru quickly ejected the drive and slipped it into his pocket. He then began to focus on his psychic abilities once more. His goal? Make everything in the room malfunction.

 **X-X-X**

Lucario delivered a powerful Aura Sphere to Mightyena's face, knocking the dark dog backwards. He crashed into a nearby rock and struggled to his feet, scowling at Lucarionin the process.

 _'Bone Rush!'_

Lucario channeled the power from within himself, forming two long bone staffs that glowed with aura. He was soon off like a shot, swinging his bones at Mightyena's staggering frame. The attack hammered home which sent the dark canine sprawling backward before falling over in a heap. Maxie growled as he returned Mightyena to his ball.

"It would appear that I took you too lightly...and now I believe it is time that I stopped that. Camerupt, I summon you!" Maxie called out, bringing forth his mightiest beast. This particular Camerupt had a mega stone around his neck, meaning that this was about to get more complicated.

Tadashi became worried at this. Lucario wouldn't be able to do much against the bulky thing and on top of that, he was weak to both types of attacks that Camerupt could dish out. In fact, most of his team was weak to it. As Maxie was about to Mega Evolve Camerupt, something went horribly wrong. The machine housing the meteorite began to crackle with electricity. Maxie noticed this and turned to immediately examine the issue. The circuits had been fried!

As he observed this, his NAV rang. One of the Grunts that was inside the base, after going back when being defeated, was on the other line.

"What is it?"

"Well Maxie, several of our team areknocked out!"

"What? How!?"

"I have no clue. The guards at the door don't know anything either! The power is out too!"

"You've got to be kidding. How could someone have snuck by our security? This smells fidhy to me..."

 **X-X-X**

Satoru smirked at his handiwork. Everything went haywire under the pressure he put their system through. However, he couldn't stay long. He needed to get out before the Grunt woke up.

 _'Kirlia, meet me at the base where we landed...'_

 _'On it!'_

Satoru began to gather telekinetic force and then channeled it through is frame. The door to the computer room burst open just seconds after he'd warped out. Two Magma Grunts burst inside to see the mess the place had become. One of them being more tech-savvy took to the main computer to notice that data had been compromised.

 **X-X-X**

"What now? Someone's been in the data room?"

"That's right sir. And one of our team just woke up and told us what happened. We think it may be the work of Team Aqua!"

"Archie..."

"Sir?"

"I'm coming back to base. Our operation has failed here," Maxie grunted as he recalled Camerupt.

"Consider yourself fortunate...it seems that someone else has meddled in our affairs and now I have damage to repair."

"You aren't going anywhere but straight to prison..." Tadashi scowled.

"Weezing use Smokescreen!"

Before Tadashi could react, a thick cloud of smoke obscured his view. When it all cleared, Maxie was nowhere to be seen. Oh well, at least he stopped what could have been a major catastrophic event.

 **And that's that! I know, not much battling was to be had. For the most part, Tadashi just made things easier for Satoru to do his work. Those of you who remember the team Tadashi has, it should come as no surprise how quickly both he and Clarice cleaned house. Anyway, Satoru was successful and now returns with a lot of info! Stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aloha! So, last chapter was somewhat action packed, however I chose to skip the battle scenes a little. My reason for this was so that it wouldn't draw out longer than it needed to. None of the fights finished due to Satoru's little maneuver. So of course, knowing it was pointless to continue, Maxie and Team Magma retreated to go fix their issues in the base. That being said, let's get back to the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 35: Debriefing**

Satoru landed back in the water near the base of Team Aqua with a splash. He had already messaged Matt that he was returning and that the mission had gone better than expected. Matt and the others were waiting for him at the entrance. He dismounted Mantine and waved to everyone.

 **"Hey guys."**

"Ya did it Satoru! That was some great work! I felt it in my muscles that you would pull it off!"

Satoru blinked at this, and then began to type.

 **"I won't begin to go into how that makes no sense..."**

"That was a fine job ya did boyo!" Archie grinned.

"Looks like you were right Archie. He really was the right guy for the job. Way to go Satoru!" Shelly cheered.

 **"Thank you Shelly. Also, thanks for the Mantine. She was a big help."**

"Not a problem Satoru. She was eager to be able to help. It's been a long time since I have seen her fly like that!" Shelly smirked.

 **"It was fun. I had to work everything out just right but it turned out better than I planned."**

Angie smirked, crossing her arms as she observed Satoru. As of right now, she was the only one who knew what he could do. It seemed that her interest in him went from only slight to a growing fascination after witnessing what he could do. And to see he succeeded on his first mission? That sparked more interest. The guy was smart, strong and as pointed out by Shelly, attractive. So what if he was mute?

'Great work Satoru. You've just scored a lot of points there bud. Keep it up and well...you'll see," Angie smirked, turning away to head into the base. Matt and the others couldn't help but attempt to hold in laughter.

Satoru raised a brow at this and typed to Shelly.

 **"What are these, 'points' she keeps talking about?"**

Shelly stifled a chuckle.

"You see Satoru, Angie is a big flirt. I am willing to bet that she gave you a once over the day you met am I right?" Shelly grinned.

 **"I noticed this...yes. It was in the Petalburg Woods. It was right before we left. And then there was a time after that when I met her in the Pokémon Center in Rustburo..."**

"I thought so. She loves to tease, which is why her and I get along so well. But she seems to tease you quite often. A little strange don't you think?" Shelly smirked.

 **"Come to think of it...she does look at me strangely from time to time. Then there was the day she yanked me into the pool. That was my second day. Then there was the time she distracted me so Matt could pile-drive me into the pool..."**

"Bwahahaha! I remember that! The look on yer face was priceless!"

Satoru deadpanned.

"Anyway, despite that being true, I think our beloved ginger has a bit of a thing for you. I can't say for certain but given what I've seen," Shelly trailed off.

 **"I see...I am not sure how to respond to that. I will have to give it some thought."**

"I'm sure she's just bein' herself lad. She's got a lot of spunk and she will wrestle you any day of the week! She even took me on and all my muscles!" Matt said flexing.

Satoru chuckled mentally producing the flash drive.

 **"Well. I got some data for you Archie. I didn't get the chance to look at ball of it but I think you will like what you find."** Satoru typed, tossing him the drive.

"I see. Well boy, I think I will take it to our more tech-savvy lads. Perhaps I can put you in that department to help them out from time to time?" Archie proposed.

 **"I think I would like that..."**

"Good ta hear it boyo! Now, what happened on the top of Mt. Chimney?"

 **"This could take a while. We should probably go to the common room for this..."**

 **X-X-X**

"I see. So this boy and a girl that was with him trashed a heap of Team Magma and forced a retreat?" Shelly queried.

 **"That's about how it went. You might also want to know that he forced Maxie to start the Mega Evolution on his Camerupt. Unfortunately for him, I shut that plan down inadvertently when I made the machine malfunction."**

"That must have took some doing. Maxie usually has tons of security pass codes. We know this because we sent a spy in before, he couldn't figure anything out," Shelly replied.

"Right! The scamp had to flee before being able to do anything! He got cold feet and fled. We of Team Aqua don't be toleratin' cowardice," Archie explained.

 **"It sounds like he didn't grasp the concept of staying hidden. By the way...it was brutally hot in that place. How on earth do they stand it?"**

"Not a clue boyo! Lucky for us we can enjoy the cool refreshing waters of the sea!"

Satoru nodded at Archie's statement. He was grateful for their location.

"We'll, ya done good Satoru! I do believe ye be deserving of a reward!" Archie grinned.

"Archie's right. So, Matt, how are you going to reward your teammate?" Shelly inquired.

"That depends on what he wants! Anything he asks I shall grant if it is within my power to do so!" Matt laughed.

Satoru thought about it. There was something, now that he thought of it, that he could do. A faint smile crossed his lips as he typed into his NAV.

 **"I would like to go to Lavaridge. I want my fourth badge..."**

 **And Satoru has made his demand. It's a simple request! We'll they did agree to let him badge hunt as long as he stayed with them. So far Satoru has kept his end of the bargain and they are keeping theirs! Plus, if he is to compete in the league and fulfill his promise...he needs to have that badge! Get ready for the next installment of Rising!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Annnnnnd we are back with another installment. Last chapter was brief due to Team Aqua just congratulating Satoru and all that whatnot. They discussed the mission briefly and now it's time for Satoru to hunt down another badge! This time it's Flannery! Let's heat things up shall we!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 36: A Fiery Spirit!**

After having talked it over with the other Admins, Satoru was able to leave the base in order to obtain his fourth badge. He had been wanting to for quite a while and since he figured he'd rightfully earned it, he would indeed go for it. He slowed to a stop on Mantine and hopped off, stroking her lightly.

 _'Thanks for the lift. I really enjoy flying with you, its such a big help.'_

 _'You are welcome Satoru. It's always so much fun!'_

Satoru nodded and watched as she flew off. As he was about to head into the Pokémon center, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Satoru!" Angie called out, having followed him there.

Satoru blinked as he saw her land on a Swanna before returning her to her ball. She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"The boss wanted me to come along, mostly to see that you don't try to run away or anything. Also, just to let you know, your friends Allen and Karen are doing okay. So don't worry about that..." Angie winked.

A faint smile crossed his features as he turned towards her.

 _'Archie really doesn't need to worry about me running off. I like Team Aqua. I've been having fun you might say...'_

Angie grinned at this and put her arm around his neck and pulled his face towards her chest, giving him a noogie with her right fist.

"Good! Because if you did decide to up and leave you had best believe I would hunt you down!"

Satoru gasped for air as she let go of him. Most guys would dream of their face being where his just was. He on the other hand was glad he didn't suffocate. Angie gave an amused chuckle before slapping him on the back.

"So, you're going to battle a Gym Leader huh? Sounds like fun. I want to see how you work," Angie smirked.

 _'As long as you don't do that again, you can she me battle whenever I go fight a Gym,'_ Satoru remarked.

"Sounds good to me Satoru! Now come on, let's go see what you're made of!"

It might be said that wearing their uniforms was a rather silly idea. Team Aqua was, after all, already known for thieving. As was Team Magma. But, the pirate themed look got a lot of attention so it would probably just be mistaken for a costume of some sort. Satoru and Angie both walked into the Gym, feeling a wave of heat in the process.

Satoru looked around the gym only to see a fiery redhead standing next to an elderly bespectacled man. Flannery seemed a bit annoyed for whatever reason.

"How could that kid say such things!?" Flannery fumed.

"Now Flannery, remember what I told you about staying calm? That is the reason you lost. Albeit his insults were uncalled for, it is your duty to uphold your dignity," her grandfather replied.

"I know, but him calling me weak just because I haven't been a leader for long is uncalled for!" Flannery grumbled.

Satoru and Angie raised a brow at this scene. It took a while for Flannery to notice that she had a challenger. She sighed and turned towards them. Her eyes fixed themselves on Satoru who was staring back at her intently. His bandanna was off and was being held by Angie. She took note of the gray eyes and the messy blond hair that he had. Recognition flashed in her eyes as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, I know you!" Flannery exclaimed.

Satoru blinked at this declaration.

"Yeah! You're that guy from the Battle Interview! I watch it to see what potential challengers I might get. I saw how you battled. Grandpa and I were hoping we would see you around here!" Flannery smirked.

"Should I tell them Satoru?" Angie asked.

Satoru thought about it and then nodded.

"Satoru here, is mute. He can, however, speak via NAV."

Flannery blinked at this. She had never fought or met anyone that couldn't speak. She looked over at Satoru, even more determined to have a match with him. Her grandfather saw this and smiled. It seemed that the possibility of a strong opponent got her ready to go.

"Well, if you're ready to go Satoru then so am I!" Flannery grinned.

The mute nodded, making his way towards the arena floor.

"This Gym Battle is between the Lavaridge City's newest Gym Leader; Flannery and the Challenger; Satoru! This will, be a three on three battle! Only the Challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon. Satoru will have the first move! Ready? Begin!"

"Camerupt, you're on!"

"Kirlia let's go!" Satoru called out.

Satoru had seen a Camerupt and even studied them in school. They were powerhouses and also bulky. But the one advantage that he had here was speed. That would be his ticket here. He began to map out a strategy before his first attack.

 _'Start with teleport then use Zen Headbutt.'_

Two snaps echoed out, signalling the start of the match. The attack order had been set for his battle system and now Satoru was on the assault. Kirlia teleported from his spot quickly.

"Use Curse Camerupt!"

Camerupt began to build up power. He became surrounded in a purple aura as his speed stat was drastically cut however his defenses and attack power were raised. At this time, Kirlia arrived with a surprise Zen Headbutt. He cannoned into Camerupt's forehead, causing the volcanic Pokémon to stagger a bit. He turned his head and watched Kirlia teleport again as two snaps echoed again.

"Use Curse again!"

Camerupt once more powered himself up before being slammed into by a vicious Kirlia. Camerupt seemed to endure it better this time and glared defiantly at Kirlia. Satoru noticed the change in defenses and began to figure a way around it. Camerupt took a lot of damage and on purpose too. He'd done what he could to not let her set up but by the looks of things, that Camerupt was very well trained.

"Surprised at how sturdy he is? Me and Camerupt worked on defense a lot. And now, it's time to show you the offense! Earthquake!"

Satoru snapped once and Kirlia warped from his spot. The shockwaves were phenomenal. Satoru fought to maintain balance and even Angie had a few problems not falling over. Due to the immense power up, the shockwaves _still_ hit Kirlia just before he landed, knocking him back and skidding across the ground. Kirlia struggled to a stand.

Satoru snapped twice as Kirlia got to his feet and shook off the attack. He was ready for another go at this. He surged forward with his head glowing bright violet. Flannery smirked as Kirlia got closer.

"Overheat!"

Camerupt's mouth opened wide as Kirlia neared. Powerful flames crackled inside. Steam erupted from the volcanic mounds on his back. A powerful blast of flames spiraled out of his mouth and crashed into Kirlia with brutal intensity. Kirlia was sent flying back into the wall, down for the count.

"Kirlia is unable to battle! Camerupt wins!"

"Alright, yeah!" Flannery shouted.

"So, how did you like that? Not bad for being new huh?" Flannery grinned.

Angie's brow twitched a bit as she saw her attitude. She, however, was not one to talk.

Satoru smirked and returned Kirlia to his ball, getting his next partner ready. He then unsnapped Clauncher's ball and released him onto the field.

 _'Ahoy there boyo! Who we be facing today!?'_

 _'Well, you see that Camerupt?'_

 _'Aye, he be lookin' like a tough one!'_

 _'I want it taken down...'_

 _'Aye aye Cap'n!'_

"A Water Type huh? And a Clauncher too. I saw your Clauncher battle, it's wicked! But I won't let you beat me that easy!"

Satoru simply smirked and shook his head. Two snaps resounded and Clauncher dashed in with Aqua Jet.

"Yawn!"

 _'Substitute!'_

Camerupt opened his mouth and let out a pink puff of air which made contact with Clauncher who promptly collapsed...into a cloud of smoke.

"What!?" Flannery panicked.

Two more snaps resounded and a large Water Pulse hammered home, packing more than enough force to send Camerupt packing.

"Camerupt is unable to battle! Clauncher wins!"

"That's the way Satoru!" Angie shouted enthusiastically.

Satoru grinned as he heard his friend cheering him on. He needed that during this match.

"Well, I gotta say, I'm impressed. But let's see how you handle this! Let's go Mag!"

Satoru watched in surprise as Magmortar appeared on the field. This wasn't exactly what he expected, but then again no Gym he fought was without a surprise.

"Mag, use Thunderbolt!"

Satoru snapped once for Clauncher. The feisty crustacean created an afterimage of himself as Magmortar pointed his cannon at him. Magmortar soon discharged a powerful current of electrical energy at Clauncher. The substitute exploded on the spot. Two snaps echoed and Clauncher jettisoned himself towards Magmortar with his claw glowing with aquatic aura. Magmortar slammed the Crabhammer home, sending Magmortar stumbling backwards.

"Don't give up Mag! Use Smokescreen!"

Magmortar let loose a cloud of smoke that covered the arena. This was not a comfortable spot for Clauncher to be in. He couldn't see, and on top of that...his enemy knew Thunderbolt. Two snaps resounded which gave Clauncher an offensive command. He raised Long Shot and began to charge up a Water Pulse.

"Thunderbolt!"

 _'Water Pulse!'_

A devastating blast of electricity powered into Clauncher's Water Pulse right after he released it. This resulted in him being flung into a wall. He was nearly out of it. Had he not shot off that hasty blast, he would have been done for. Satoru recalled Clauncher and released Trapinch instead.

"Trapinch huh? This should be interesting! Bring it!"

 _'Hey Trapinch...hungry?'_

 _'Yes! What's to munch on?'_

Satoru pointed at Magmortar.

 _'See him? Use Dig now!'_

Trapinch borrowed underground quickly, leaving Magmortar alone for a moment.

"Be careful Mag, he could be anywhere!"

Magmortar nodded and kept watch for signs of the little trapper.

 _'Bulldoze!'_

The command went obviously unheard to Flannery but not to Trapinch. The ground suddenly began to heave and soon Magmortar fell backwards from the shockwaves of the sudden underground assault. Suddenly, Trapinch rocketed out of the ground and crashed into Magmortar. After executing a strong Dig, another snap rang out and Trapinch promptly used Bite and flung Magmortar with his powerful boulder crushing jaws. Magmortar collapsed.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Trapinch wins!"

Flannery knitted her brow as she returned Magmortar. Satoru was as good as she had seen him on the TV. In all, honesty, this got her even more fired up.

"Okay! Time for my last partner, Torkoal let's go!"

The lava turtle slammed heavily onto the arena, blowing black smoke from his nostrils as he stared Trapinch down.

 _'He looks tasty!'_

 _'Well...you can't eat him...but you can bite all you want. Have fun!'_

 _'Yay!'_

"Okay Torkoal, Flamethrower!"

Satoru snapped twice for Trapinch to dive underground. Trapinch obeyed and dug in deep, the flames missing him by a hair. This however, did not seem to faze Flannery in the least. In fact she had hoped he would do this.

"Okay Torkoal! Earthquake!"

Satoru was not prepared for that. Trapinch was already underground which was not a good thing. Torkoal raised his front legs and slammed them hard into the ground. Seismic waves shook the arena and disrupted Trapinch's path, causing him to crash through the floor earlier than anticipated due to the quake.

"Overheat!"

Torkoal opened his mouth which flashed white inside. A powerful beam of heated energies shot from Torkoal's mouth towards Trapinch. _The blast hit with deadly force, slamming Trapinch into the ground. Smoke rose off of Trapinch as he was knocked out by the attack._

"Trapinch is unable to battle! Torkoal wins!"

"That's the way Torkoal!" Flannery grinned.

Angie smirks to herself. She knew that Satoru had this one in the bag. He recalled Clauncher for a purpose and this was it. As far s everyone knew, Torkoal wasn't much for coverage when it came to Water-types. Sure...it could use Solarbeam, but with no solar power in here, that wouldn't be happening. That, and with the vog, always being there, it would be rough.

Satoru released Clauncher who was rested and ready for action.

"Torkoal, use Stone Edge!"

Satoru snapped once, calling for the only defensive move that Clauncher owned. The crustacean promptly created a doppelganger and stealthily made for Torkoal's position. The powerful stones battered the duplicate, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. By this time, Clauncher had gotten in close. Two snaps echoed out.

"Torkoal look out!"

Too late. Clauncher launched an ability infused Water Pulse that washed over Torkoal, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Torkoal puffed out smoke before crashing into the floor.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Clauncher wins! That means the victory goes to Satoru!"

Flannery sighed as she recalled Torkoal. She hitched him to her belt and then looked over at Satoru who surprisingly smiled at her. Taking that as a sign that he was a nice guy, she cracked a smile and walked up to him.

"Well, that was one hot battle! You really got me good! As a show of thanks for an awesome battle, I awards you with the Heat Badge!" Flannery grinned, handing him the badge.

Satoru took it with a faint smile. His moment was spoiled when Angie slapped him on the back.

"Way to go Satoru!" Angie grinned.

Satoru gave her a look and then turned back to Flannery.

He took out his NAV and began typing.

 **"Thanks for the great match. I enjoyed it a lot. You know...whoever said you were horrible, must have had some insecurity they needed to work out."**

"Yeah...the brat came in, beat me with a combination of a Hariyama, a Pupitar and a Huntail. He then had the audacity to call me bad! The nerve!" Flannery fumed.

Satoru raised a brow at the mention of a Hariyama. Perhaps it was that bully that messed with Allen. It sure sounded like him. Satoru simply shook his head.

 **"Well, you're not bad. You are very strong. Just...try to be more relaxed and don't get overconfident. You already are able to prove you are strong."**

Flannery thought about it for a moment. Her grandfather nodded at Satoru's words and looked down at Flannery. She smiled and looked back at Satoru.

"I will work on that! And if you ever want another match, swing on by!" Flannery grinned.

Satoru nodded and then waved goodbye. He added the badge to his case and then exited the Gym. Waiting to meet him and Angie were Swanna and Mantine.

"Gotta say Satoru. You really racked up the points today."

 _'What exactly is the purpose of those?'_

"Ah! My secret. You will have to wait and find out once you score enough. Now, let's get back to base. We have a feast planned tonight due to the mission success. I hope you are hungry because I plan on making a lot!"

 _'You cook?'_

"What? Did you think that battling was my only talent?"

Satoru didn't dare tread in that water. He simply shook his head and smiled.

"Smart man...extra points there...now come on, let's go!"

 **Badge number four acquired! I had to debate on what to put in as a surprise. I switched out her Slugma and threw in Magmortar. She could still use the nickname Mag. I evolved her Numel and powered gave Torkoal Earthquake. Thus, a well fought battle but still, Clauncher blasted Torkoal for the win. Ready for more? Me too! Get ready for more of Rising!**


	37. Chapter 37

**We are back people! How is everyone? That was an action packed couple of chapters was it not? I certainly hope you all enjoyed it! Satoru has the next badge! So let's keep this gravy train rolling!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 37: Contest Preparations**

Tadashi and Clarice had gone back to Fallarbor Town and had been there since after the events at Mt, Chimney. It was the day before the contest and both of them were practicing their routines. It was a little difficult for Tadashi since he wasn't really one for these things. But Clarice had gotten him into it after they had left Kalos. Delphox was out and practicing her routine. She was using her psychic powers to manipulate the flames of her Mystic Fire around her body. She was still spinning her staff.

"Not bad Tadashi, have you worked anything else your yet?"

Tadashi frowned as he watched Delphox concentrating.

"No, not yet. Gardevoir almost has her Moon Blast routine done. She just needs a little work on manipulating them and she should be fine. It's taking a lot of work," Tadashi signed, watching as Delphox's Mystic fire flickered out. She frowned cutely at this.

"I see. Well, I am sure it will all turn out just fine. You work hard on just about everything you do so this should be no different."

Tadashi smiled softly and pulled Clarice in for a kiss. She smiled into their lips embrace and pulled back slowly.

"Thanks love," Tadashi smiled.

"You're welcome," Clarice giggled.

Clarice had become a bit more friendly after starting her dating experience with Tadashi. Last week had been his eighteenth birthday, marking year number two of them being together. And boy did she make her mark on him. That, in her mind, was an appropriately celebrate a boy becoming a man. She was still as crafty and feisty as ever though, especially in battle.

Every now and again their battles would end in either a double knockout or a win for one of them. They kept each other in shape as well. This was so they wouldn't get rusty. Yes, these two lovebirds went through thick and thin and always came out on top. But, that didn't mean they did not compete with each other.

"So, we have a day before the contest begins. What shall we do beforehand?" Clarice inquired.

Tadashi thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Hmm...we could always go check out what Cozmo is up to. We do still have the meteorite after all..."

"I suppose we could see what it is. I've had a look at it and it does look rather peculiar. However, can we do that after the contest? I kinda wanna go for a swim or something."

"I suppose we could. Now that I think of it...we are not too far from Lavaridge Town. If I remember correctly, they have a hot tub,"Tadashi stated.

"That sounds great!"

Tadashi didn't need to say anymore after that. Skarmory was out and Clarice was already onboard. Tadashi sighed and released Charizard. He needed a break anyway do why not? The two soared off towards Lavaridge Town to enjoy a nice relaxing hot tub experience.

 **X-X-X**

Satoru watched as Angie leapt off the high-dive, twisting gracefully in the air before executing an rip entry dive straight down into the water, making only a slight splash. It was beautifully executed from what Satoru could tell.

"Showing off as usual Angie?" Shelly laughed, taking her place on the board.

Angie rolled her eyes at Shelly and snickered.

"Says Miss I-can-do-a-perfect-open-pike-and-turn-it-into-a-twist-before-hitting-the water," Angie teased, watching as Shelly did just that and splashed Angie.

Shelly came up and laughed.

"Oh don't give me that Miss Superman!" Shelly retorted with a smirk.

Satoru looked over at Matt who looked just as lost.

"Don't be lookin' at me!" Matt laughed heartily.

"So, Angie. Which contest Are you entering? I hear there is one in Fallabor and another starting up in Lilycove. Planning on entering one of them?"

Angie nodded as she back stroked.

"I already entered the one in Fallabor. I stopped on my way to see Satoru's Gym battle and managed to squeeze in the last spot. I _just_ made it."

"Awesome! Got a routine prepared? It is tomorrow after all."

"I do Shelly. Lopunny and I worked on a real show stopper!"

"Can't wait to see it then!" Shelly beamed.

Angie smiled softly and then looked over at Satoru. She wanted him to be there. It was only fair. She saw his Gym battles, he could see her contests. Of course, this meant she would need to pry him away from Matt which could take some doing. She wasn't completely in charge of him, otherwise he would have no say. He was on Matt's team and that was how it was. She was still miffed at that. She brought him in so why did Matt get him? At least she got to hang out with him whenever they weren't off on missions. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she wanted him on her team so badly. Then again...none of his actions went unnoticed.

Angie, for whatever reason, felt like she wanted to know him better. He was a mystery and getting him to say anything at times was not easy. She still had a feeling he was still warming up to everyone. He couldn't blame him though. Seeing that he was seemingly distracted, she sent a splash his way to get his attention. The water hit him in the face and he deadpanned. A smirk crossed his features as he retaliated. Shelly joined in and all the while, none of them noticed the behemoth that was Matt, making his way to the edge of the high dive. Then he cannon-balled, right in the middle of the group.

There was a very loud SPLASH!

 **And we are coming up on a contest! This is just for fun. I wanted to try my hand at them and so I shall. This chapter was just another laid back one showing heroes and villains goofing off. Also, poor Angie, Shelly and Satoru...Matt's monstrous cannon balls are too strong. Side note: Angie is still mad about not getting charge of Satoru. Can't have everything right? Try telling her that and see if you don't end up in a Sharpedo tank...or in a knot...anyway, more to come on Rising!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Good morning all you lovely people out there! I've got some time to kill before my usually weekly hiatus from writing. For those of you who do not know about this, I go on a hiatus twice a month for a week each. BUT on this hiatus I am able to read/review other stories, so if you would like me to read one of yours, unless I have already, go ahead and let me know and leave a review here. Also, my wife comes home for a week so that is the main reason for said hiatus. When she is at work, I write, when she's not, I don't. That being said, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 38: The Contest Begins!**

Tadashi stepped out onto the stage dressed in a green and white tuxedo. Clarice found the tuxedo for him and insisted that he wear it. So there he was, on stage and ready for his performance. Being allowed only one entry, he decided to go with Gardevoir for the first contest. Delphox would be in the next. He still needed to work on her routine.

"Our first contestant is originally from Fortree City! But he's spent quite a lot of time in Kalos and is now back in his homeland to show us what he's learned. His named is Tadashi!"

Tadashi breathed in deeply and clutched Gardevoir's ball.

 _'Okay my friend...let's give them a show.'_

"Gardevoir, hit the stage!" Tadashi called out, tossing her ball high into the air.

As soon as she was released, Tadashi activated his key stone and raised his hand high as she materialized. Bright pink aura erupted from Gardevoir as she mega evolved, appearing in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals in seventh position.

"A stunning beginning!" The announcer called out excitedly.

"Alright, use Moon Blast like we practiced!"

Gardevoir faced her palms towards themselves, concentrating on forming a _very_ large ball of Fairy-type energy. She held the vibrating ball in place as the judges and audience looked on. Suddenly, she began to pull the ball apart into a string of seven smaller orbs. Her arms were spread out wide as she held them in place.

"Now psychic!"

Gardevoir complied, taking hold of the orbs and launching them skyward. She began to spin them around, having one central orb while the other six spun counter clockwise around it. Gardevoir then slammed her palms together and all six orbs darted in towards the first one and exploded in a shower of sparkles.

"That was impressive! Let's see what the judges have to say about it!"

The judges all looked at one another and nodded as the middle judge pressed the score button that totaled the numbers.

"Twenty-seven point five! What a start!" The announcer exclaimed as she gestured to Tadashi. The crowd seemed to go nuts over his performance.

"That's my man!" Clarice exclaimed.

Tadashi exited the stage as the next performer stepped up. The next performer stepped out and sent forth a Froslass who appeared in a blizzard of ice with her snow cloak active. Her performance was quite impressive to say the least.

"That was wonderful love! You gave us a tough act to follow," Clarice beamed, pulling Tqdashi into a loving kiss.

"Thanks love," Tadashi smiled after pulling back.

"I think it's your turn next. Do your best."

"Don't worry about that, we will!" Clarice smirked.

"Our next contestant hails all the way from Lumiose City in Kalos! Her name is Clarice!"

Clarice wore a cute red and pink dress with matching heels and a sun hat to go with it. Over the dress was a blue-green vest.

"Florges, the Spotlight's yours!"

Clarice tossed her ball high into the air. Florges appeared in a blizzard of hearts that all popped the moment she hit the stage.

"A great entrance and it's our first look at this beautiful Pokémon from Kalos!"

"Petal Dance!"

Florges channeled the power of nature through her lithe frame. Soon, hundreds of pink petals began rotating around her both clockwise and counter clockwise. This had to be practiced quite a few times to get things just right.

"Now use attract!"

Florges's eyes began to glow pink and she gave a wink, causing hearts to spiral outwards and join the leaves in a dance around her.

"Finish this up with Dazzling Gleam!"

Florges raised all of the leaves and hearts into an upward spiral and then spread them all out as she released a burst of fairy energy that filled the stage, showering down glittering petals and hearts that all vanished at the close of the act.

"A beautiful display by Clarice! Let's go to the judges!"

Once again, the judges all agreed on their scores and hit the button.

"Twenty-seven point nine! Astounding!"

Clarice bowed to the audience and exited the stage, greeted by her boyfriend who whirrled her around in his arms.

Satoru was in the audience watching. He had seen them at Mt. Chimney and knew how strong they were. They had impressive Pokémon and battling them would be difficult if he ever had to do so. He saw how affectionate they were towards one another. He could practically feel their love for one another from the stands. He remembered how close he and Annelise were. This made him think of that. Shaking the thought from his mind, he refocused on the contest. Angie would be on after the next act. He'd promised to be there, after much convincing. He had to admit...she was _really_ persuasive. She offered to speak to Archie about him getting more privileges and even having a seat in Admin meetings. She also opted to cook him her specialty which was a pasta dish that he really took a liking to.

He was actually was starting to like his team even more now. Another thing that got him to come was the prospect of seeing a contest and learning other ways of battling. He already had a good battle concept and a lot of his style was somewhat contest material. Also...she would take him to Shoal Cave later. What? It did take some convincing. The latest performer left and it was time for Angie to come out.

"Our next performer is none other than Angie who is straight from Pacifidlog Town!"

Satoru's eyes widened a bit at the outfit she wore. She was dressed exactly like a Mega Lopunny. Obviously she had to make her outfit more decent but still! She even had her hair straightened and in braids to match. Shelly, who sat beside him noticed his expression and grinned devilishly.

"Lopunny, your time to shine!"

Angie released her Lopunny and raised her hand to her earring and tapped it to activate it. Lopunny was doing pirouettes in midair as the stone in the bow she was given activated. She appeared in an explosion of pink bubbles, already setting the bar with her performance.

"What a beautiful start! And Lopunny looks gorgeous!"

"Okay Lopunny, use Attract and then pirouette!"

Lopunny placed a hand on her slender hips and raised a paw, blowing a kiss to the audience which resulted in a flurry of hearts floating around the stage. She then began to spin in place causing the hearts to spin with her, the speed of her spin creating the force form the hearts to do so.

"Next use High Jump-Kick and keep spinning!"

Lopunny duly did so, leaping high into the air, her leg kicking out at the hearts, popping them, causing them to burst into a shimmer of sparkles.

"Use Ice Punch!"

Lopunny came out of her spin as she hurtled downwards. She channeled icy aura into her fist and spiraled towards the ground, ice particles streaming behind her in a beautiful display. She hit the ground lightly and ice spread out in a small snowflake pattern in which she now stood. Lopunny then did a simple plié.

"That was stupendous! Let's go to the judges!"

The judges compiled their scores and hit the button.

"Twenty-nine point five! Our top scorerer!" The announcer called out.

"That's our girl!" Shelly cheered, nudging Satoru teasingly. Satoru smiled lightly at this. This was more interesting than he originally thought bit would be. He even considered entering if he ever found the time. He would need to ask for advice though.

The performers all went backstage to meet up. Satoru followed Shelly who was not wearing her usual outfit. She had on an evening blue dress with matching heels. The dress hugged her frame like a lover, accentuating her curves. Satoru decided he would go an outfit Angie and Shelly picked out. It was a simple v-neck that was obsidian in color with a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the kneecaps. He also wore a bandanna to match and black shoes.

"Hey you two," Angie grinned, seeing Satoru and Shelly enter the lounge area.

"Great job out there Angie! That was beautifully done," Shelly laughed.

"Thanks Angie. I have to admit, those other two were hard to follow. I had a feeling they would be good though."

Satoru typed on his NAV since he still hadn't gotten around to telling the others yet. Only Angie knew for right now.

 **"You did really well. It was fun to watch."**

"Aww, thanks Satoru!" Angie beamed, pulling him in for a tight hug.

Satoru winced a bit. She was strong. This was evident from her fit frame. She wasn't overly muscular, but her arms and legs were solid which gave her the ability to perform some amazing acrobatics. She released Satoru and turned around to see the other contestants.

"May we have your attention please? We have our final four contestants! They are as follows!" The announcer over the loudspeaker stated.

"Angie!"

"Alright!" Shelly shouted. Satoru smiled, happy for Angie making it to the final four.

"Clarice!"

"Yes!" Clarice shouted.

"Tadashi!"

"Awesome!" Tadashi grinned.

"And last but not least, Damian!"

"Alright, it's go time!" Damian had an Absol.

"The final rounds will begin in five minutes!"

 **And that was the end of the first round! The matchups have been decided which means this is going to be rather exciting! So, I had to go back and watch a contest or two in order to get a feel for what I wanted. Anyway, the last round is coming up next time on Rising!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Aloha (Said in his Stitch voice)! We are back and it is time for the contest to wrap up! So far we have the one's you'd expect and a randomly thrown in contestant. I hope the first round looked okay to those who like that sort of thing. I am trying to appeal to those who like contests as well as battles and since Hoenn is** _ **littered**_ **with Contest Halls, I thought, 'why not?' This gives a break from all the battles and adds a bit more to the story. So, without further ado, let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 39: Victory!**

"Welcome back everyone! We have seen some stunning performances from our contestants but only four of them have impressed the judges enough to move on. Why don't we start this off with our first two finalists in this semifinal round!?" The announcer called out excitedly, pumping up all contest fans.

"Our first contestants made quite an impact on us. Now it's time to see just who will be moving on! Will Tadashi and Clarice take the stage!?"

Tadashi stepped out onto the stage and faced his girlfriend with a determined gaze. Satoru watched both of them closely. Clarice smirked back at her lover and readied Florges for battle.

"Gardevoir, you're up!"

"Florges, let's go!"

Both fairies faced one another with confidence. Satoru observed the body language of each trainer and could tell these two had battled each other quite often. If only he knew.

"Gardevoir, Moon Blast!"

"You too Florges!"

Gardevoir gathered energy at the same time as Florges and both of them fired their attacks towards one another. They exploded upon contact but Tadashi lost the points because he was countered.

"Florges, Petal Dance!"

"Psychic now!"

A barrage of pink petals lashed out at Gardevoir, however, Gardevoir utilized her Psychic and halted the attack, redirecting it back at Florges. The beautiful flower was pelted with her own petals which cost Clarice more points. The clock was ticking.

"Moon Blast into Petal Dance!"

"Moon and Focus Blast!" Tadashi countered. Gardevoir formed two balls of energy, one pink and the other orange and fired them off. The two Moon Blasts connected while the Focus Blast tore past the leaves. The petals hit home on Gardevoir while Florges was knocked around by the Focus Blast. Since Tadashi countered with a success, Clarice lost some points and so did he. The clock ticked to thirty seconds.

"Moon Blast!"

'Petal Dance!"

There was a very loud BANG! Both Florges and Gardevoir flew back from the blasts. When the dust cleared, Florges was barely standing and Gardevoir was as well. Moon Blast had made contact but with a barrier of petals. Florges had countered but took a little damage. Gardevoir had been pelted by stray petals.

The score was nearly even but Clarice had won with a few more points than Tadashi.

"And Clarice claims victory after a very well fought battle! Let's give them a hand!" The announcer smiled.

Tadashi laughed softly as he made his way over to his love. She gently kissed his cheek and Nuzzled into him.

"You didn't go mega huh?"

"You weren't using one, I didn't think it'd be fair..." Tadashi smiled.

"Heh, well, Gardevoir is powerful enough without going mega. In any case love, I won...and you know what that means," she grinned deviously.

"Indeed I do..." Tadashi chuckled.

 **X-X-X**

"Our next two finalists are Angie and Damian!" The announcer shouted gleefully.

Angie sauntered out onto the stage, rolling her hips in a flirtatious fashion as usual. She cracked her knuckles and then placed a hand on her hip, reaching for Lopunny's ball with her right hand.

"Nice outfit babe," Damian grinned.

Angie raised a brow at this remark. She'd only been called that by her ex and to hear someone that she wasn't with or even knew for that matter using that term was frustrating.

"Don't call me that..." Angie hissed.

"Both contestants ready? Begin!"

"Absol, let's go!"

"Lopunny, you're on!"

At this point, both trainers raised their hands, shocking the audience as two Mega Evolutions took place.

"Lopunny, High Jump-Kick!"

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!"

"Pirouette to knock it away!"

Lopunny jumped high into the air, tensing her leg muscles as she prepared to receive the ranged assault. The crescent blade of psychic energy knifed through the air towards Lopunny who spun rapidly in midair, her foot lashing out at the wave, knocking it away before descending with a high powered axe-kick straight to Absol's forehead.

"Sweet Kiss!" Angie smirked.

As Absol rose up, he was met with the lips of Lopunny on his cheek, causing his eyes to become heart-shaped, throbbing intensely. Several points were deducted from Damian's score as he had been countered, attacked and now Absol was confused.

"Shake it off Absol! Use Play Rough!"

"Attract!"

Absol was able to overcome the confusion a little but only enough to launch himself at Lopunny. The tricky mega placed a paw on her hip and ran her other paw under her long ears. She then blew Absol a kiss the moment he got in close, enamouring him completely. Absol skidded to a halt and stared longingly at Lopunny.

"Ice Punch!"

Lopunny rounded on Absol with a powerful Ice Punch, her paw connecting with a _crack._ Absol promptly fell over, covered in ice crystals. All of Damian's points were depleted.

"Angie is the winner!" The announcer declared.

"Alright, that's how you do it Angie!" Shelly cheered.

Tadashi and Clarice watched that match intently. Clarice had to face her which was sure to be a tricky match.

"She's good..." Clarice stated, observing the battle style of her opponent to be.

"No kidding...that was impressive..." Tadashi chuckled.

In the stands, Satoru had been watching her battle style when it came to Lopunny. Shelly had mentioned that she had Lopunny for quite a few years. She was arguably her strongest. Satoru didn't doubt that. She just shook off two of her weaknesses as if they were nonexistent.

"The final round will begin in thirty minutes! Take the time to rest up!"

 **X-X-X**

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the final contest battle! The winner will receive their contest ribbon! Is everyone ready!?"

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Over here we have Clarice whose battle came down to the wire! Tadashi was tough but in the end her points were higher! And here we have the very talented Angie, who demolished her opponent, Damian, in a stunning display of grace and beauty! These two ladies are sure to give us quite a show!"

Clarice and Angie looked at one another, having mutual respect for each other's abilities.

"Just know, no matter who wins, this will have been a battle worth fighting," Clarice smirked.

"You've got manners and spunk. I rather like that. I think I will enjoy this match..." Angie grinned.

"Contestants ready? Begin!"

"Florges let's go!"

"Lopunny, you're up!"

Angie had seen the power of Florges already and judging by her attacks...she was a Fairy-type. Mega Evolving Lopunny here would be risky, but she knew that it would be worth it for the boost. She raised her finger to her earring and gave it a jingle, activating it and Lopunny's stone. Mega Lopunny was born again.

"Florges, Moon Blast!"

"Ice Pirouette!"

Lopunny powered up her paws and began to spin like a top at blinding speeds. Icy particles streamed out of her Ice Punch variant and blew away the Moon Blast the moment it got near. The counter cost Clarice points.

"High Jump-Kick!"

"Petal Dance!"

Lopunny came crashing down with her foot only to be met with a barrage of petals, throwing her off. She landed awkwardly and this time it was Angie who lost points.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"High Jump-Kick!"

Lopunny bounced up high, raising her slender yet powerful right leg high as she came down upon Florges. Being the faster Pokémon, Lopunny's attack made a solid connection, forcing Florges back before she could fire her attack.

The clock was reaching the thirty second mark.

"Moon Blast!"

"Ice Punch!"

Lopunny surged forwards, pushing off with her powerful legs. She gathered the icy aura into her fist as she got in close. Florges powered up and hastily fired the Fairy-type attack.

BOOM!

The arena shook from the force of the attacks, and an icy haze spread over the stage. When the haze lifted, Lopunny was standing triumphantly while Florges was out. At the last second, Lopunny managed to use her speed to her advantage and get in a clean hit.

"And we have our winner! Let's give a big round of applause for Angie! And don't forget Clarice. Spectacular battle you two!"

Satoru blinked as he saw the results. Lopunny had the clear disadvantage, yet she was able to come out on top. It was just like what Annelise had told him. Any Pokémon could overcome their weakness if they are properly trained. Angie has just displayed this message in a beautiful manner.

Angie returned Lopunny and Clarice returned Florges. The two met in the center of the stage and shook hands.

"You are one tough woman. That was a close one!" Clarice giggled.

"I admit, I almost thought you had me. That last Moon Blast was barely missed. Lopunny managed to duck before it came."

"That was some quick thinking on her part. I really enjoyed this battle. Maybe we will meet again sometime," Clarice smirked.

"I'll be happy to take you on. Your man over there seems to be really fond of you. The two of you battle really well," Angie grinned.

"You don't know the half of it. What about you?" Clarice sniggered.

"Work in progress," she admitted, knowing she did indeed have someone in mind. It was no secret to any of her friends who that could be.

"Will our finalists please take to the stage!? Your prizes are here"

 **Angie wins! This was an interesting chapter when it came to writing a contest battle. Lopunny was really easy to write for since she mostly is like a dancer with her frame. It was fun coming up with combos. Anyway, that wraps up this chapter! Now it's on to the next! I hope you are ready!**


	40. Chapter 40

**We are back against folks! That was my first attempt at writing a contest so I hope I did alright! It's back to the grind for everyone. So, shall we hop on board and get started? I am eager to keep going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 40: A Long Talk**

Satoru burst to the surface of the pool after having leapt from the diving board into the water. It had been a few days since the competition and he was needing to relax. He had watched Angie pull off some amazing moves with her Pokémon and was all the more intrigued by her. He glanced upwards from the water only to see a pair of slender lightly tanned legs. Lo and behold, she was standing there in her bathing suit, looking down at him with a devious smile. She squatted down to look him in the eyes.

"Refreshing isn't it?"

 _'Yes...the water is very nice. It's good to get in a good swim once in a while...'_

"Not what I was referring to, but that's true too," Angie giggled.

Obviously lost, Satoru raised a brow. Angie rolled her eyes and hopped in beside him, splashing him a little.

"I meant me. It must be rather exhausting being put through Matt's exercises. Having a break from all the sweaty guys must be nice huh?" Angie grinned.

Satoru considered this. The workouts that Matt had them doing were rather absurd. He had to admit, it was a nice change of scenery. A smirk crossed Angie's visage as she took note of him contemplating the thought.

"So Shelly tells me you liked my outfit," Angie chuckled.

Satoru scratched the back of his head nervously at this comment. He hadn't directly said it but he did indeed _think_ it.

"So I'm right then aren't I? You were checking me out," Angie snickered.

Satoru couldn't deny it if he wanted to. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. A little fiery at times but then again, so was Annelise. Angie swam up to him with a devious grin and then quickly dunked him before he could react. He came up for air to a laughing Angie.

"Sorry about that, you're just so fun to mess with Satoru!" Angie giggled.

 _'Glad that amuses you...'_ Satoru deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm just having fun here, lighten up," Angie frowned.

Satoru smirked and kept eye contact with her while he manipulated the water behind her. A wave of water splashed Angie without warning, causing her to sputter after it washed over her. She pulled back her soaking wet hair from her eyes and grinned.

"Oh...it's on," she grinned.

 **X-X-X**

Five minutes later, Angie and Satoru were out of the pool with Angie sitting on his chest, looking down at him with a triumphant smirk.

"Well that was fun, not too bad Satoru."

 _'You...are a lot stronger than you look...'_ Satoru replied.

"I train hard. That and with as flexible As I am...I am not easily pinned," she grinned.

 _'So what now?'_

"Good question. How about we go sit in the lounge? Maybe have a little talk?" Angie inquired.

Satoru nodded in agreement as Angie got up to let him stand. He was near the edge of the pool and Angie couldn't resist...

 **X-X-X**

 _'I am so getting you back for that...'_ Satoru muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Angie said as she went into a giggle-fit.

Satoru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So...Satoru, you always wear that locket. I know I tried to take it from you before and I apologise for that."

 _'It's fine...I usually don't let anyone touch it. It has a lot of value to me...'_

"I see. Who gave it to you?" Angie inquired.

Satoru hesitated for a moment. He really wasn't sure how to explain this to her. A sigh escaped his lips as he decided that he wouldn't be afraid of sharing. Angie was a part of a group that he had come to like. He has mixed feelings about it at first but when he thought about it, joining this group of wacky individuals was probably the best thing he could have done. They weren't so bad once he got to know them.

Satoru opened the locket and revealed the photo of Annelise. Angie looked at ot with a slight frown. This was the reason he wouldn't give it up. Was this his lover? He did say it was from someone precious.

"I see...who is she?" Angie asked hesitantly.

 _'Annelise...she was very special to me...'_

"Wait...was?" Angie replied with a raised brow, trying not to sound relieved.

 _'Yes...her and I grew up together...it's a long story...'_ Satoru responded.

"Well, I have time before the meeting tonight...why don't you tell me about it?"

Satoru sighed and breathed in deep. This was going to take a while.

 **X-X-X**

By the end of the story, Angie didn't know what to say. She was silent for the most part and trying to come up with what to say.

"I'm sorry...I-I had no idea..."

 _'It's fine. Really. I don't mind sharing it as much as I used to. Before it used to be a painful topic...but now...I feel like I should share who she was.'_

"She sounds like she and I could have made great friends. So...that thing that she asked you to do on your journey..."

 _'At some point...I will. I think that I can let myself begin again...'_

"That is what she asked you to do. And she's right, sulking about it does nothing. In any case...thanks for telling me. I know I didn't come off as the nicest person in the world at first but, hey, I'm a tough girl."

 _'Yeah, no kidding...'_ Satoru muttered.

 _'Hey...Angie? I noticed something very peculiar during your first match. When you were called 'babe' by that Damian guy...you seemed rather annoyed. Now I know any girl would be but for some reason I felt something deeper than that from you...'_

Angie winced at this comment. Fair was fair she supposed. He had gotten personal with her so now it was time for her to open up a bit.

"Well...it goes like this. There was this guy I knew a few years back. In my eyes he was the epitome of a badass. He could battle, he could fight and also...he had a motorcycle that outdid just about anyone in a race. Call it cliché but there was just something about the way he was that just made my heart throb. I caught his eye after mopping the floor with one of his posse. I had him in a hold he couldn't get out of and well...that was how we met."

 _'I see. In essence it was the stereotypical girl wants a bad boy thing?'_

"Pretty much, yeah."

 _'Just checking...continue...'_

"So anyway. We were always riding together. He, however, had a problem. He was a flirt. He also drank too which was stupid. I was eighteen and he was twenty one. Do the math and you get my age," Angie laughed.

So Angie was older than he was huh? He hadn't suspected that to be the case, but that didn't matter much.

 _'Wasn't gonna ask, but thanks for the heads up.'_

"Heh...no prob, now, his name was Eric. Boy did this guy act dumb at times. We went out for two and a half years only for me to find something out that I really wish I hadn't. It kinda ruined men for me."

 _'Let me guess...he cheated on you?'_

"Right in the middle of my apartment...I was furious..." Angie said through gritted teeth.

 _'Yikes...what happened?'_

"I threw his arse out...and ended it. I found out later that he has slept with about fifteen other girls in different cities."

 _'That's...yeah, that is stupid.'_

"I know right!? I mean...he was drunk in my apartment but after finding his breadcrumb trail...I didn't regret kicking him. Was I torn about it? Yes. Did I cry? A lot. Did I get over it? Yes," Angie smirked.

 _'I see. Well, it wasn't too hard after finding all that out now was it?'_

"Not really, no. Come to think of it, I have no clue what I was doing. I guess I was just young and stupid. Then again, I still am but I am a heck of a lot wiser now than I was then."

 _'That seems to be the case. So...about that points thing you have...'_

"I knew you'd ask me. You will just have to wait. But just so you know...you have accumulated quite a lot recently. I will let you know when you have enough," she winked.

 _'Worth a shot. So...back to your story. You said your ex ruined men for you...why?'_

"Well, I wouldn't say he ruined _all_ men. He just made me fortify my defenses. Hence why I give Edwin and Dan a thrashing every so often," Angie smirked.

 _'Let me guess, they check you out?'_

"Every single chance they get...yes. It's infuriating."

 _'And yet you don't seem mad about me having noticed you at the contest.'_

"Ha! You were checking me out. And for the record, no, I don't mind and didn't. Shelly said that you put your focus on the battle and performance rather than ogling me like some other guys did. They were just pigs. And besides...I think it's cute that you were surprised by my outfit..." Angie smirked.

Satoru looked away at this comment. She seemed to be able to read him quite easily. Then again, this didn't surprise him. The way she battled spoke for her.

 _'Not sure what to say to that...'_

"How about you don't say anything and take me out somewhere nice?" Angie grinned.

Satoru blinked at this statement. Was she asking him on a date? The look in her eyes _clearly_ confirmed this.

"Don't worry, we don't have to consider it a date or anything. I just want to get to know you a bit more as a teammate. You may be on Matt's team but I reeled you in. Also, we did agree on the loser of our little scuffle doing something for the winner, right? I think this will suffice..." Angie smirked.

 _'Fair's fair. Alright...name the place and we'll go then.'_

"Sounds good. And, if I have a good enough time...well, more points and a reward," Angie chuckled.

 **And so it begins! It looks like Angie is beginning to make her move! Raise the sails! NoticebI said raise the sails, not set sail. I decided to make a chapter with** _ **just**_ **these two. Angie had a slight past and it was evident by her attitude towards** _ **certain**_ **men. Notice it's not all men. Anyway! Satoru, being the nice guy that he is, agrees to the terms set and so the first date is established. Find out how that goes next time on Rising!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey folks! How did everyone like the precious chapter? It was mainly there to shoe that Angie is a** _ **very**_ **playful woman. It's fun to write these interactions. Now, to those Icy Wrath fans, you know who you are. Next Thursday will be the long awaited continuation! I haven't gotten my new keyboard, sadly, but I have decided to just bite the bullet and go slow with it anyway. Using the tablet for the chapter length I output in a story will be rough...but I know some of you miss the JayKat ship. So expect chapter 35 next week this time! I will alternate between Icy Wrath and Rising and maybe T.F.O.R. Anyway! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! All of its characters and content are owned by Game Freak and Nintendo**

 **Chapter 41: A Simple Date**

So the date had been established. Satoru agreed to it after all. He and Angie were on their way to a restaurant in Mossdeep City. Angie decided that would be the place that they went to. Satoru had borrowed Shelly's Mantine and with a little work, she managed to fly the both of them, with Angie holding onto Satoru's back. The two landed in Mossdeep within half an hour due to Mossdeep being not too far from Lilycove.

 _'Thanks for the lift Mantine...it seems those Remoraid enjoy helping out too...'_

 _'Indeed they do! Just let me know when you two wanna head back and I will gladly fly you!'_

 _'Will do. Thanks!'_ Satoru replied, watching as Mantine swam off.

"That was rather fun. I am impressed with how you got that to work."

 _'Thanks, the two Remoraid just happened to be there so I figured...why not?'_

"It's really handy. Now, shall we dine? It's about the perfect time too. Sunsets over here are really nice," Angie smiled.

 _'So I've heard. So, you said the food was good here right?'_

"Yep! And you will just have to wait and see how good it is. I don't do spoilers," Angie grinned.

Satoru chuckled mutely and the two walked towards what looked to be a family owned place. Both he and Angie were dressed rather casually for this. Then again, this was not a fancy joint. But, according to her? This place had good food. Satoru opened the door for her, much like a gentleman would and allowed her to walk inside.

"And people say that chivalry is dead...scoring early are we?" Angie teased.

Satoru simply shrugged and walked inside. They were both in uniform. Nothing overly spiffy, just what they wore. Why she wanted it this way was odd to him, until he walked inside. The place had a rather rough and tumble atmosphere to it. There were sailors and fishermen alike in this place. There was a pianist over in the corner tickling the ivories gracefully with his fingers.

Satoru raised a brow at this place. Where exactly had he agreed to take her? The place seemed lively until they saw Angie and Satoru. They all stared at them sternly for a moment. Angie stared back, a smirk tracing her features as she knew just about every one of these scallywags.

"ANGIE!" They all cheered.

 _'You know these people?'_

"Yes. They're from my hometown. They may be a rowdy bunch, but like everybody else, they have dreams," Angie grinned.

Satoru raised a brow and then looked around.

"He ya scallywags! Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Aye lass, it sure has! We haven't seen ye in a while. By the way, whose the scamp?"

"This is Satoru. Don't bother asking him anything though, unless you all have a NAV or anything. He's a dear friend and we're here for a meal, on him of course," Angie smirked.

"Oh? Is that so lassie? Why don't the two of ye have a seat and let ol' Jacob fix ya up somethin' nice?" Jacob laughed heartily.

"You always did cook the best gramps," Angie chuckled.

"Aye, but ye be the better chef, but thank ye for the compliment!" Jacob said as he retreated into the kitchen, singing a sailor's tune about the sea.

 **X-X-X**

"So, let me see if I got this right. I know Archie and Shelly discussed it in the meeting but, really? An Ace?" Angie said as she took a bite of her shrimp before digging into her main course, chicken alfredo.

Satoru did the same, not even needing to pause to speak, but out of respect, he waited until he swallowed.

 _'Yes. It was a long and hard process, but after all was said and done, I received that title.'_

"I see. It sounds like it took a long time. So, Satoru...what other hobbies do you have?" Angie asked curiously.

Satoru thought about it for a moment. There was quite a list of things he liked to do. For one, he liked to draw. He had several ink drawings he'd made hung up in his room as well as in a notebook at home.

 _'Well...it's nothing too extravagant. I do ink drawings...as well as make models and stuff...but those are two of many. Music is something I like and though I can't play...I do enjoy a playing harmonica...'_

"Really now? Harmonicas are fun to listen to. Oddly enough they are one of my favorite instruments. Art is also something I like. Looks like you are racking up more points Satoru..." Angie grinned.

 _'Good to know. I am curious about that still...'_

"Too bad, you'll have to wait!" Angie grinned, taking another bite of her food.

 **X-X-X**

"Arceus, I can't eat another bite..." Angie laughed, holding her tummy.

 _'This was indeed really good. Almost as good as the time you made it. This has somewhat of a different flavor to it.'_

"Points for flattery, and yes...my recipe is different. Mine has some kick to it if you remember."

 _'How can I forget? Once I got used to it, I wanted more.'_

"Indeed."

"How was the meal you two?" Jacob asked as he walked up to their table.

"Delicious as always Jacob! You still got it ya old geezer!" Angie grinned.

"Thank ye lass. I be appreciatin' that," Jacob smiled.

"Now, what do you all say to some dancing?" Angie grinned, looking over at Satoru.

Satoru's eyes widened at this. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but he would go with it.

 **X-X-X**

"Well Satoru, that was a lot of fun! It took you several tries but you got the hang of it after falling over a few times," Angie laughed.

 _'Mom did say I have two left feet...except when it came to the waltz, I was good at if the right teacher came along I could learn...'_

"Well, I think you could be good with enough practice. So, what next?" Angie inquired.

Satoru thought for a moment and then a thought hit him. The sun was down, the stars were out and most everyone was asleep. He glanced out towards the water as an idea dawned on him.

 _'Come with me,'_ Satoru said as he took her hand and led her to the water.

"Are we taking a dip?" Angie queried.

Satoru shook his head.

 _'No. Better. This is gonna feel strange but I have a feeling you might like it.'_

"What are you planning? You'd better not try anything funny Satoru..." Angie warned.

Satoru simply smirked and flared up his psychic energy. Angie was soon surrounded with the same blue-green aura and was now levitating with Satoru over the water.

"Okay. This is cool!" Angie grinned, looking back at Satoru as she was pulled closer via psychic force.

 _'I thought that maybe we could have a little fun. Perhaps you would care to have a go at dancing out here?'_

Angie beamed at this proposition. She had to admit, swimming was one thing, but dancing on the water was a whole new level of exciting.

"Just be sure you don't step on my toes. Kidding. Satoru, you have definitely earned some points for this, bonus actually..."

 _'I figured I would, so...shall we?'_

"Yes...let's" Angie smirked.

 **And so ends their simple little date. Nothing too fancy right? Just a date in a restaurant with burly sailors and fishermen. Oh, and spot the movie references if you can. So yeah, it was fun to write. But this will be just the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it because yes, it's that time. My weekly hiatus. See you guys next week!**


End file.
